One Day at a Time
by LaurenJV
Summary: Sarah Jenkins is divorced and raising her two children on her own while working as an Orthopedic Physician's Assistant. When stories start appearing on the news about people brutally attacking other people and having her own up close and personal experience at the local hospital, she decides to leave Savannah in order to keep her kids and other loved ones safe. Rick/OC
1. Infected

Hello readers! Thanks for clicking on this story - I really hope you enjoy it!

This is one of the original stories I started and published on another site that I'm coming back to and changing some, so bear with me!

My OC Sarah is inspired by Sophia Bush and Christy is inspired by Emma Stone, so now you have faces to match the names!

It's a work in progress!

* * *

"Noah! Don't forget to brush your teeth!" Sarah yelled up the stairs to her son as she bent over to help her daughter, Olivia, put her shoes on. The TV was on in the background turned up pretty loudly by Olivia who loved to play with the remote. "Olivia, honey," Sarah said, "please don't play with the TV remote, okay sweetie?"

"Sorry Mommy!" she said as she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal - her beloved bunny - hugging him to her chest. Sarah brushed her hand over her daughter's pretty brown curls, then walked over to turn the TV off when she saw the story on the news.

"...and in New York, there have been some strange happenings. The NYPD reports that there has been an influx of calls to their 911 dispatch, stating that people have been attacking each other in a cannibal-like fashion. They are currently investigating this outbreak which appears to be caused by drug-use..." The news went on to show a street with brownstones, where multiple bodies were laying under white sheets, covered in blood, and police officers walking around them. Sarah shook her head and turned off the TV.

"There's never any good news on anymore," she said under her breath. "This is why I watch HGTV and not much else."

Noah made his way down the stairs. "Mom," he said, "don't forget I have my field trip to the zoo next week. I have to bring my signed permission slip today."

Sarah nodded. "Already in your backpack, Noahbear. Now, go get your shoes on so we can go."

After gathering backpacks and keys, they finally headed out the door. Sarah dropped the kids off at their private school in record time and headed toward the office when a special news bulletin interrupted the music on the radio.

"Officials in Washington DC are concerned about the nation-wide outbreak of cannibalistic violence occurring around our nation. Initial reports indicated that it was a reaction to drug-use, something brought on by using a new form of laced-drugs called Sprinkle, but officials at the CDC have released a statement saying that this is some sort of virus, spread through contact with an infected person. Government officials are warning people about coming into contact with the infected, and say that if you think you have been exposed, you should go to your local emergency room..."

Jesus, Sarah thought to herself. She hit the blue tooth button on her steering wheel and said, "Call Mom."

It rang four times before her mother picked up. "Hello?"

"Mom! Are you watching the news?"

"Yes sweetheart. I was just about to call you. Are you on your way in to work?"

"Yeah. I'm seeing patients at the hospital this morning, making rounds for Dr. Jones. Mom, with your immune system - "

"Yes, I know. I am staying in the house today. Megan brought all my groceries for the week yesterday. So I'll just hunker down here at home, watch some TV and rest."

Sarah gave a relieved sigh. "Thanks Mom. I just want to keep you safe and healthy." Her mom just finished chemo for breast cancer and was still at the stage of low immunity, so she wanted to be sure she didn't get whatever virus was going around. "I'll give you a call on my lunch break."

"Okay, sweetie. You be careful and have a good day."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

Sarah hung up and made the turn into her office parking lot next to the hospital. She glanced over at the hospital and saw that the parking lot was more full than usual for early Monday morning.

She grabbed her briefcase, locking her doors on her way into the building.

"Good morning, Karen," she said to the front office manager.

Karen nodded not giving her the usual perky hello she was used to from her.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she stared at her computer.

"Have you been watching the news?" Karen asked as Sarah made her way around the desk to look over Karen's shoulder. The video she was watching on CNN showed a lot of general chaos going on in New York City.

Suddenly, a man with yellow eyes and wounds on his face and shoulder grabbed a young woman standing just behind the reporter and tackled her to the ground. And what happened next made both women gasp: the man sank his teeth into the woman's neck, ripping muscle and flesh, blood spurting everywhere. The camera started shaking as the cameraman and reporter ran inside a building and the feed went black.

Karen paled. "What the hell?" she asked, her hand over her face, looking like she was gong to be sick.

Sarah swallowed hard in disbelief, totally unsure of what was going on in the world.

Dr. Jones came flying in the door. "Sarah! I've been paged to the ER and they said they need all the help they can get. Come on!" Sarah nodded, but turned to Karen before walking out the door.

"Karen, whatever is happening, please be careful." Karen nodded, looking terrified. Sarah tried to give her a reassuring smile as she turned and followed Dr. Jones. On the walk over to the ER, Sarah wondered what the hell was happening. This just wasn't normal.

"Dr. Jones," she said, quietly as they walked, "what do you think is going on here?"

He looked grim. "I have no idea. The last I heard from the chief of staff is that it's some virus."

"What virus have you ever heard of that causes a person to become a cannibal?!"

He shook his head. "In my 30 years of practice, I have never seen or heard of anything like this."

They arrived at the ER to complete pandemonium.

Doctors, nurses, and other staff were running in and out of patient treatment rooms. The waiting room was full of people with big gaping wounds, held up by family members or friends as everyone was screaming for help or moaning in pain.

Sarah jumped into action as she saw a patient slumped over against the wall by the nurse's station that was covered in bright red blood and looked like she was about to pass out. "There!" she yelled to him and she and Dr. Jones ran to her side. Sarah grabbed some gloves from her pocket and threw a pair to him, pulling her own gloves on while grabbing a random towel from the counter.

"Sweetie," she said to the patient, "my name is Sarah and I'm a PA. This is Dr. Jones. We're going to try to help you, okay? What's your name?"

"Maddie," she said weakly, grimacing in pain. She moaned and her head fell back. Sarah saw the huge hole in the side of her neck where blood was coming out like a waterfall, as well as the blood from a wound on her exposed calf.

"Dr. Jones - put pressure on her neck wound!" she shouted out as he applied pressure to the wound on Maddie's leg and tried to asses the damage. As blood quickly soaked the towel, Sarah felt the heat radiating from the patient's skin. "Doc, she's burning up. Her temp has to be well above normal. We need to get her into a room and get her started on IVs, stitched up, blood transfusion and antibiotics."

He nodded and together they picked her up and placed her on a gurney in the hallway. "We need to start an IV. I haven't done one in a long time, so maybe you should try, while I continue to try to get this neck wound to stop bleeding."

The patient looked at them, terror in her eyes, as she started to convulse. "She's going into shock!" Sarah yelled.

"She's lost a lot of blood! I can't get this neck to stop bleeding!" The patient's eyes rolled back into her head and she stopped moving. "SHIT!" Dr. Jones screamed. "Maddie? Sweetie, can you hear me?" He asked. He moved to her mouth to listen for breathing, while Sarah climbed on the gurney and started compressions.

They did CPR on the patient for about 10 minutes, when Dr. Jones hung his head and motioned for Sarah to stop. She climbed down, covered in blood and feeling defeated. The chaos around them was still happening and getting worse as he looked at the clock. "TOD 8:55 am." Sarah stepped back, shaking from her adrenaline as Dr. Jones grabbed the sheet to cover the patient.

Before she could register what was happening, the patient's hand reached up and grabbed Dr. Jones' arm. Her eyes shot open and Maddie let out a guttural moan, as she sat up and bit a chunk out of his arm, blood, fascia, and muscle spewing everywhere. Dr. Jones screamed. Sarah closed her eyes, feeling bile hit the back of her throat and opened them again, wondering if she was really awake or having a terrible nightmare.

A second patient came out of the room behind them dragging his feet in a shuffling gait, blood covering his face and shirt. He grabbed Dr. Jones around the waist and bit into his neck. Sarah couldn't look away as Dr. Jones' screams intensified, sending goose bumps all over her body. She could feel the tears streaming down her face but stood stock still watching this terrible turn of events unfold - she was so confused and terrified that she couldn't move a muscle to try and help her boss and mentor despite her internal voice screaming at her to run.

Then she watched in horror when she saw a nurse come out of the room where the second patient came from, covered in blood and clearly dead, yet walking in the same fashion as the patient.

Dr. Jones slumped to the floor as Maddie fell off the gurney on top of him. She and the other two dead corpses continued to eat his flesh. She turned her head away, shaking out the cobwebs as her internal voice kicked her into gear. With one last glance at the gruesome scene in front of her, she turned and ran from the ER as fast as she could, suddenly very thankful that she was an avid marathon runner. Another dead nurse reached out for her, narrowly missing her arm and Sarah screamed and dodged more patients as they too reached out.

She got to the parking lot as she saw more sick and injured patients making their way to the door and kept running, making it to her suburban in time to see Karen coming out of the office. Karen looked horrified to see Sarah covered in blood, her usually neat hair a mess around her face and a crazed look across her beautiful features.

"KAREN!" Sarah yelled, out of breath as she kept seeing Dr. Jones being eaten alive by the walking corpses.

"What the hell is going on?" Karen yelled, making her way over.

"I don't know!" Sarah replied as Karen ran over to her. "But, those people, they got Dr. Jones! This patient, she was injured and we were helping her - and she died - but she didn't really die! Karen, she came back to life and attacked Dr. Jones! She bit right through his skin and muscle on his arm! Then more people came..." she took a deep breath. "Karen, they ate him! I couldn't stop it...I couldn't help him. He's gone..." Tears filled both of their eyes. "Go home! Stay there with your kids and lock the doors!" She pulled her in for a hug. "And please, be safe!"

Karen squeezed her hard and backed up. She nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes and ran to her car. Sarah jumped in to her own car and they both drove away from the horror at the hospital.


	2. Leaving

Still shaking and crying, Sarah rushed to St. Stephen's to pick up her children, rolling through stops signs and passing people pulled over onto the side of the roads who were frantically rushing around. She pulled off her blood-soaked lab coat, so as not to scare the kids when she arrived at the school and threw it on the floor board.

She hit the Bluetooth on her steering wheel and said, "Call Rick." Her cousin's ex-husband and Sarah's best friend was a sheriff's deputy in his town and Sarah usually called him for news on the police front.

"Sarah?" Lori answered, breathless. "We've been trying to call you!"

"Lori, what the hell is going on? Are you seeing this?!"

"Yes, it's everywhere! Rick just came by to get us. This is serious." Sarah heard a familiar voice in the background. "Rick wants to talk to you."

Rick's voice came across the phone with a hurried tone. "Sweet girl. I tried to call your cell and then tried at the office but Karen said you were in the ER. Are you okay? Please tell me you're alright."

She tried to catch her breath, but her voice broke as she replied. "Physically I'm okay. But not really otherwise...Dr Jones was attacked. The hospital is a mess.

What is going on, Rick?"

He sighed at her response. "Shit is hitting the fan. This is serious...the sheriff told us all to go home and get our families, so you know that this is nothing to be complacent about. I'll fill you in on specifics when I see you. Listen to me," Rick said, his usual sweet disposition toward her overshadowed by the worry in his voice, "get yourself, Noahbear, Liv, and Lisa and meet us in Atlanta at the FEMA shelter. Take back roads and don't pick anyone up...I know you and your wonderful heart, but now is not the time," he lowered his voice, "and please, for the love of God, get here to me safely."

Her heart skipped a beat from the seriousness in his voice. "Hey, you got it, Officer," she tried to joke and lighten the mood.

He chuckled a little. "There's my girl. Keep your cell phone on and charged. I'll call you."

"Sure, Rick…we'll see you soon."

"Hey, Sarah...Please be careful..."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye, sweet girl," he murmured as the line went dead.

She wiped her face off as best she could, trying to hide the tears so the kids wouldn't know she had been crying.

When she pulled into the school a minute later there were quite a few other parents in the parking lot, all having the same urge to gather their children and run home. She could see the terror in the parents' faces and the confusion in the kids as she ran past them to the office.

Father Biasi, the head master and one of the priests at the church and his office staff had harried looks on their faces, confused as to why all of these parents were in a rush to pick up their kids in the middle of the day.

"I need Noah and Olivia Jenkins immediately!" Sarah said to the secretary. Mrs. Daniels called down to the classrooms as Fr. Biasi pulled her aside.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Father, have you seen the news?" Sarah asked as she looked around, sure that at any moment that a dead person would walk in and cause havoc.

"Not since this morning. What on God's Earth is happening?" he asked.

"You should get to a TV or radio. This thing that's going on - it's not because of drugs and it's not isolated incidences. It's a virus and it's spreading quickly. I just saw it at work in the ER. Whatever it is, it's terrifying and I don't know how they are going to fix it. Your best bet is to close the school and send all these kids home to their families. Tell them to hunker down in their houses and don't let an infected person near them."

Sarah heard the door open and Noah's voice said, "Mom? What's going on?" She turned and ran to them, pulling them into a tight embrace her heart full of love as she held her babies.

"Early dismissal," she said to them, smoothing Olivia's hair. "Come on, let's go." She picked Olivia up and grabbed Noah's hand and escorted them to the door.

"Sarah," Father Biasi called out, "be safe and don't forget to pray."

She turned around and looked at him. "You too, Father." She half ran through the parking lot scanning the surrounding area for danger. She reached the SUV and got the kids buckled and jumped into the driver's seat. As she pulled away from the school, she looked in the rearview mirror to see two people stumbling from the wooded area, that tell-tale limp letting her know they were not living. She hit the gas pedal harder thankful that the kids hadn't seen.

When they made it home, she brought the kids in and locked the door tightly, adding the chain to the front door as an added precaution. She turned on the TV for the kids, which she rarely let them do in the middle of the day and settled them on the couch with water and a snack to watch Disney Channel. She went around the house and closed the blinds, her instincts telling her it was the right thing to do.

She turned on the small TV in her bedroom to watch the news. "...The virus has taken a turn for the worse...government officials are saying that the best thing is to either stay in your homes or head for one of the refugee camps set up by FEMA..."

She changed the channel. "...Savannah East General Hospital has been surrounded by local SWAT as the ER has seen one of the worst outbreaks of the virus in Georgia. Police are telling people that if you fear you have been infected, you should head to Savannah West instead as they are standing by and waiting..."

Shit, Sarah thought to herself, grabbing her cell phone. She dialed Christy's number.

"Hello?"

"Chris! Are you okay? Are you working today?"

"No, I have off. Why?"

"Have you been watching the news?" Sarah asked her best friend.

"No...I went for my morning run and came back to shower...now I'm eating breakfast. Why?" She could hear her friend turn on her TV.

"Listen, it's not good." Sarah told her story what happened with Dr Jones that morning, making sure not to speak loudly so her children would overhear.

Christy was silent on the other end. "Chris?!"

"Yeah, I'm here. Oh Sarah - how awful that you had to see that. I just can't - "

Suddenly, the news interrupted a commercial that was playing. "Savannah has established a state of emergency. Residents are being urged to gather their belongings and head to FEMA shelters that have been set up in Georgia. The CDC has stated that they are working on a vaccine currently, which should be available for distribution at the shelters...Here are the addresses to the ten shelters they've established around the state."

"Holy shit," Christy said.

"Gather your stuff and come here. We'll take my truck to Atlanta to meet Rick. I have to call my mom really fast so we can get her too."

"I'll pick your mom up on my way."

"Thank you," Sarah said, already grabbing her suitcases from her closet. "See you soon."

Sarah ran to the living room to check on the kids. Olivia was hugging her bunny and leaning against her brother who had his arm around her. She knelt down in front of them. "Listen to me, kids. We're going on a trip to Atlanta!"

Olivia and Noah perked up. "YAY!" Olivia said. "We get to see Carl and Lori and Rick and John!"

She forced a smile. "Exactly! It will be fun! I'm going to pack up some stuff for us to take, okay?" She ruffled Noah's hair. "Noahbear, I need you to go in the kitchen and pack up all the food in the pantry and put it into my big grocery bags, okay?"

"All of it? Why Mom?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"We need food on our trip! Nana and Christy are coming with us so we have to have enough!" Noah nodded, but looked at his mom with concern, knowing that something else was going on. Sarah knew that Noah was smart enough to know something was up, but she didn't want to worry him. She gave him a warm smile and he went into the kitchen to do as she said. Olivia settled back down, watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

She ran back down the hall and started to pack clothes for the kids, along with some of their favorite toys and stuffed animals. She went back to the living room and gathered her photo albums. Next, she ran to the office and got the important documents - birth certificates, social security cards, etc. She also thought to grab the hurricane kit which included batteries, flashlights, and an emergency radio.

She got all of the stuff packed into the SUV in the garage as she heard Christy's car pull up. She hit the garage door opener so she could pull in, looking around for danger. Seeing none, she closed the door again.

Christy climbed out and embraced her best friend. Sarah ran around to the passenger side as Christy started transferring their stuff to Sarah's car.

"Mom!" she said, hugging her mother tightly. "Did you get your medicine?"

She nodded, looking scared. "Chris told me what happened at the hospital this morning. Are you okay?" She grabbed Sarah's face.

Sarah nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I'm fine. Look, I need to call Rick and let him know we're headed that way. Mom, will you go sit with the kids? I'm trying not to let them know what's going on, so let's try not to say anything in front of them, okay?" She nodded, making her way into the house. Sarah turned to Christy as she put the last bag in the back.

"We're loaded down. Anything else?" Christy asked.

"Will you walk through my house and grab anything you think we might need?"

"Sure," she said, grabbing her friends arm. "We'll be okay." Sarah stayed in the garage to call Rick.

"Sarah?" he answered. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." She rushed on, "Got the car packed and gathering last minute items. I have the kids, Mom, and Christy with me. Just wanted to see if y'all made it to the FEMA shelter in Atlanta."

"No, sweet girl, listen..." the phone started to cut out, "Atlanta is...the military...the outbreak was horrible there...my friends in the police department just called...the FEMA shelters have been overrun by the sick and injured...meet us at the old quarry outside of the city. You know the place. We went camping and fishing there the last time y'all came to visit."

"Yeah, I remember," she replied, wondering what on earth the military would be doing in Atlanta. "Rick - what is going on there?"

"It's not good. Just come here. Please, please be careful!"

"Okay. Y'all be careful, too."

"We - " the line went dead.

"Hello? Rick? Rick?" Sarah looked at her phone. No service. Shit, she thought to herself for the second time that day.

She went inside. "Okay kids, Mom, Chris. Let's go!" She could feel panic rising in her chest and tried to stamp it down by taking deep breaths. It would all be okay once she got to Rick and could get answers.

Christy came into the kitchen carrying a box of stuff. "Toiletries, medicine, first aid stuff."

Sarah thanked her as the kids came into the room with their Nana.

"Okay guys," Sarah said, leading them to the garage. She looked at her mom and Christy seriously but said to the kids, "Let's go on vacation!"


	3. Reunited

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Olivia asked for the tenth time in an hour.

Sarah took a deep breath as she navigated the twisty back roads to the quarry. "Almost sweetie."

"So why are we camping?" Noah asked, giving his mom a look in the rearview mirror.

Sarah looked at Christy in the passenger seat and they exchanged a look. Christy turned to Noah with a smile plastered on her face. "Because Rick invited us...it should be fun!" she said over-enthusiastically. Sarah smiled at Noah over her shoulder. She glanced at her mom and Olivia in the backseat and her mom gave her a timid smile. Olivia was watching a DVD since the radio was only playing the emergency broadcast.

They had been in the car for four hours - it usually took only three from Savannah to Atlanta, but since Sarah took all backroads as Rick had advised her, it took longer than what the kids were used to. Luckily, he was right and the drive was pretty steady, people preferring the interstate during this time for whatever reason.

"We should be there in about 10 minutes," she assured her children. "I'm so glad I got gas yesterday," she said to Christy. "The few gas stations we've passed looked crowded..."

Christy nodded, chewing her thumb nail - her nervous habit. They had seen a few of the undead along the way, always managing to distract the children from seeing them. Sarah knew things were getting worse and she could see fear reflected in her best friends eyes.

A few minutes later they began seeing the terrain changing and becoming more mountainous. "The turn should be up here on the right," Sarah told them, slowing down to look for the sign. She turned onto the steep drive cut into the side of the mountain. She wound her way up and around, driving slowly since the guard rail was all that stood between her car and the steep drop off. She came to the clearing where they had camped before with Rick, Lori, Carl, and John, seeing several cars and trucks, an RV and more than a few tents.

"We're here!" Olivia squealed. "I can't wait to see Rick and Lori and John and Carl!" Sarah smiled at her daughter, suddenly feeling a wave of sadness roll over her. Her daughter was so young and innocent and it broke her heart that the world may never be the same. She shook her head as she parked the car and saw everyone at the camp turn to look at her. The sun was starting it's descent and the place looked beautiful with the city in the backdrop.

"Lord have mercy," Christy whispered. "How many people are there?" Sarah shook her head, seeing Rick approaching the SUV, her heart leaping despite her awful day. Sarah waved to him as she turned it off and unbuckled in a hurry to get out of the truck.

"Rick!" His handsome face held a look of complete joy and relief as he pulled her into a tight hug. Her stomach immediately filled with butterflies as it often did when Rick was around.

"Sweet girl...Thank God you made it!" he said, pulling back and looking into her eyes and then placing a hand on the side of her face, the other on her hip. "No snags along the way? How was the drive?"

"It was as good as could be expected," she shrugged. "We're so glad to finally be here." He smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She smiled and leaned into him for a brief moment, closing her eyes and feeling calm for the first time that day.

"Sarah!" a voice called. She looked over Rick's shoulder seeing Lori making her way to them. She stepped around him and grabbed her cousin in a tight embrace.

"Lori!" Olivia squealed as she ran over. Lori broke their embrace and reached down to pick Olivia up.

"Wow! You've grown so much since we saw you last month over Spring break!"

"Mommy says I get bigger every day! Pretty soon I'll be a giant!" Lori laughed and smiled at her, hugging her tightly.

"Aunt Lisa," Lori said, pulling Sarah's mom in for a hug too. Noah walked over to Rick, who ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"Rick, Lori," Christy said as she approached. Rick smiled, shaking her hand as Lori enveloped her in a quick hug.

Sarah looked past Lori to see John, Lori's husband of 6 years, walking over.

"Thank God you're here!" John said as he hugged the kids. When he got to Sarah, he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "I thought Rick would wear a ditch into the dirt where he was pacing. You sure you're just friends?"

She nodded, her face turniing red as they pulled back and smiled. "Yes, sir. The best of!" He grinned and shook his head.

"Let's go to camp and introduce you to the others," he said. "We can unpack your stuff after that."

Lori put Olivia down, who ran to her Nana and grabbed her hand. Noah held Lisa's other hand. They started toward the camp when Rick stopped Sarah for a second.

"Look, Sarah…There's something you should know…" he grabbed her elbow, looking into her eyes.

"DADDY!" they heard Olivia scream out. Sarah's blood ran cold as she turned to camp and saw Olivia running to her father, Noah stopping in his tracks. Lori looked at Sarah with worry in her pretty features.

"Sarah," Lori spoke up, "Rick didn't want to leave him behind. We picked him up on the way here." Sarah watched as her ex-husband embraced their daughter and motioned for Noah to come to him. Noah shook his head and stayed next to his Nana.

Sarah nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't expect you to leave him there alone, Rick." She looked at him and Rick frowned. "You were friends once upon a time and that's just how you are..." Rick ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand.

"I'll make sure you have as little contact as possible." He looked concerned as she nodded.

They made their way to the fire, hand-in-hand, Lori leading the way. Sarah walked past her mother and son toward her daughter. Olivia was beaming at her father who held her tightly. Rick stood by Sarah's side and dropped her hand, placing it on her lower back. The others stopped what they were doing to watch as well.

Sarah walked up to her ex-husband, her mind going a mile a minute.

"Sarah," he said, quietly, "it's nice to see you."

Sarah sucked in a deep breath, memories of verbal, emotional, and physical abuse at the hand of this man rushing back to her. She looked up into his eyes.

"I wish I could say the same, Shane."


	4. Camping

Warning - scenes of abuse in this chapter.

You may want to skip the flashback if that's your trigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shane, please," Sarah whispered. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry what? That the house is a mess or that you haven't finished ironing my shirts?" he demanded, grabbing a hold of her arm tightly.

"Shane, I worked a 12 hour day. I just got home a few hours ago. I cooked dinner and gave the kids a bath, then put them to bed. I just got a chance to do your shirts." He flung her arm away and she stumbled.

"Whatever, Sarah. Just get it done." He went over to the bed and sat down, pulling his work boots off.

Sarah unfolded the ironing board, grabbing his work shirts. "So, how was work today?" she asked, trying to change his mood. "Did you catch any bad guys?" she asked, attempting to joke like they used to when they were first married.

He scoffed. "No. I was in traffic court all damn day. Don't you remember anything?"

She was confused. "If you were in court all day...then why are you just getting home at 10?" she asked, bending over to plug in the iron. She stood up and found him in her face.

"I went out," he spat. "Do you have a problem with that?" he asked. She stepped back, smelling the whiskey on his breath.

"N-no," she replied, knowing that he was out with another woman because she could smell the perfume that wasn't hers as well. She didn't dare say anything. The last time she'd confronted him about her suspicions he had roughed her up, breaking the door to their room when he pushed her up against it.

"That's right. I can do what I want, go out whenever I damn well please. I know YOU make more money than I do, but I'm still the damn man of this house!" He sneered. "So what if I want to go out and have some drinks at the bar?"

"But Shane...we have kids! They haven't seen you in a week! Noah keeps asking about you..." He got right in her face, their noses almost touching.

"You sayin' I ain't spending enough time with our kids?" he spat, his brown eyes flashing.

"I - I just wanted to tell you - I think that - " He lifted his hand and slapped her hard across the face. She cried out as her head flew to the side and she saw a flash of lights and her ear started to ring, tears immediately filling her green eyes as she fought to steady herself.

"How many times I have to tell you to stop thinkin' and tryin' to tell me what to do?" He glared at her. "Stupid bitch," he muttered under his breath.

She grabbed her face as the tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Shane stormed past her into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She let out a sob as she grabbed the iron, her cheek starting to throb and her hands shaking, and went back to ironing his shirts before he really flew off the handle.

"Mommy?" she heard a voice from the door.

She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and put a smile on her face before turning around. "Noahbear? What are you doing out of bed?" she asked her 5 year old.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes. "I heard Daddy yelling."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Let's get you back to bed." She grabbed his hand and led her sweet and innocent child back down the hall, her ear still ringing from Shane's slap. She helped Noah into bed and tucked him in and handed him his stuffed dog. She ruffled his hair and bent over to kiss his forehead, still mulling over her argument with her husband.

"Mommy?" Noah asked softly as she went toward the door.

"Yes, Noahbear?" she asked as she turned toward him again.

"Why does Daddy hurt you?" he asked.

Her stomach dropped.

Her mind starting racing. "He doesn't mean to, sweetie," she said, going back across the room to sit on the side of his bed, trying to hold in tears and gather her thoughts. She heard the shower start down the hall as she pulled Noah to her.

"I don't like when Daddy does that to you. He's mean and I don't like him anymore," Noah stated, his eyebrows creasing as he gently stroked his mom's cheek.

Something clicked inside Sarah when she heard those words. She squeezed Noah as tightly to her chest as she could as she allowed silent tears to fall down her face.

She knew what had to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rick and John helped Sarah and Christy put up the two tents they had packed while Olivia and Noah played nearby with Carl and a few other young children, Lori keeping a close eye on them. Sarah drove in the last spike when she felt eyes on her. She looked around and saw Shane watching her from the top of the RV. She stared back at him until he looked away.

Rick put his arm around her shoulders, looking over at Shane. He moved to stand in front of Sarah. "You know I couldn't leave him. He was all alone, no friends and no family. He wouldn't have made it long," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'll make sure he stays away from you."

Sarah shrugged. "I can handle myself. You forget, I know self-defense." She winked at him, trying to lighten the mood. He cracked a small grin but she could tell he was still worried. "In all seriousness," she said, "it has been three years since I left him and this is the first time I've seen him in person since court; Mom usually did the visitation drop-offs and pick-ups for me. Maybe things are different now especially given the circumstances. Maybe we can co-exist here together without negativity."

Rick nodded. "I sure hope so, my sweet girl." He hugged her tightly. "Let me officially introduce you to everyone."

He led her around to meet all the other campers.

She really liked the woman named Carol, who gave her a timid smile and introduced her to her daughter, Sophia and husband, Ed. But Ed didn't speak instead chose to ignore Sarah and his family. Sarah wondered what that was about but chose not to jump to conclusions just yet.

Next, Rick introduced her to an older gentleman named Dale who reminded her so much of her father. The RV belonged to him and he offered her use of the restroom for herself and her family. She smiled at him knowing that she would be sure to get to know him. Dale introduced her to Andrea and Amy, two sisters who met Dale on the highway when their car broke down. He took to them immediately and didn't think twice about taking them in. Yep, she loved Dale's spirit already.

She met Glenn, who Rick had described as a "stealthy errand guy" - he had already been into the city twice since they'd arrived to get some needed supplies and had a knack for getting in and out of places without detection from people or the undead. He grinned and offered to get whatever she and the family needed. She thanked him.

Sarah really liked T-Dog - the black gentleman with a big, bright smile. He reminded her of one of her friends, a former classmate from med school, named Jovan. He had been there for her when she first confessed to him about Shane's abuse. Jovan wanted to kill him but she talked him out of it. He was the one who convinced her to tell Rick and Lori who were the ones to introduce them in the first place. She wondered where Jovan was.

She met a few more handfuls of people most of whose names she would eventually remember. She headed back toward the tents as the sun started to set behind the mountain. Lori and Christy started a small fire where they had set up across from Lori and John's tent and near Rick's, and Sarah could smell the fish they were about to fry.

They settled down around the fire to eat dinner when the sun went down. Sarah looked up as Shane made an appearance, taking a seat next to Rick. Olivia grinned at him, while the rest of her group frowned.

They made small talk, mostly about the weather and camping since the kids were there. Carl was telling Olivia and Noah about frog-gigging with Shane earlier that day and he promised them he would teach them the next day.

As Lisa and Lori started to clean up, Sarah turned to her kids and announced their bed time. They went to the RV to use the restroom and brush their teeth. Sarah thanked Dale repeatedly who told her it was nothing. Olivia went and kissed Shane goodnight while Noah went straight for the tent. Sarah grabbed Olivia's hand and they followed him. She settled them into their sleeping bags and gave Olivia her bunny and a small flashlight to keep under her pillow.

"I'll be back in a little while. Nana is going to sleep in the tent with Christy. If you need me, just come get me. I'll be right out here, okay?" Olivia nodded, yawning and kissing her mom before closing her eyes.

Sarah crawled over to Noah who was staring at the ceiling of the tent. "What's going on buddy?" she whispered to him, fluffing his hair.

"Why is he here?" he asked sullenly.

"Well, Rick brought him. He thought Daddy might want to camp."

"I don't want to see him. I don't like him one bit," he said, looking at his mom. She looked at her son, who looked so much like Shane and felt just awful. A son should look up to his dad, but she couldn't fault him for his feelings seeing what he had seen from his dad in the past. That didn't stop her from wishing he had a better relationship with Shane.

"I know, honey, but he is your dad," she replied, rubbing his cheek. "At the same time, no one will be angry if you choose not to talk to him. It's your decision, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." He yawned, giving in to sleep. "I love you," he mumbled.

"Always," she replied, leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

The next morning Sarah woke up as the sun started to rise. She looked over at her children who slept like angels and smiled.

Then she remembered the conversation from last night after the kids went to bed.

Rick explained what he knew from keeping in touch with some of his police buddies since that previous evening: The virus was wide-spread. Atlanta, Savannah, and most of the other big cities in the south had apparently been overrun with these "walkers" as he called them. A few of the bigger hospitals had been burned to the ground in an effort to contain the spread of the virus. The military and police forces had been called to protect the local and state governments and military installations - they had initially opened FEMA camps, but had to start turning people away when injured and sick people started to turn on the healthy ones. The government had pretty much kept mum about their plans to fight whatever this was and just kept repeating the emergency broadcast all day. Dale, Glenn, T-Dog, Andrea, and Amy joined the campfire, listening to the conversation.

"So basically, my boss told me to get out of dodge...said he had a sick feeling about what was happening. He told me to get my family and run," Rick finished his story. He glanced over at Sarah and gave her a grim smile.

Sarah took a deep breath and shared with the group what had happened at the hospital. In he middle of her story, she got choked up talking about Dr Jones. Rick scooter closer to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly. She smiled at him gratefully through tear-filled eyes and continued.

"So basically it's spreading faster than they can contain it," Sarah finished. "And it looks like there's no cure. You can't come back from the dead...again..."

Rick dropped her hand and sat back, heaving a sigh as he ran his hand down his face. Sarah suppressed the urge to reach out and hold him.

He began to explain to everyone that if a walker bit a person, that person became infected and died soon after and then returned as a walker too.

"Zombies," Christy had muttered, shaking her head. Shane just stared at Sarah who felt uncomfortable but said nothing and gave him no acknowledgement.

"Exactly," Rick replied. "And the only thing we can do is kill these walkers." Everyone looked alarmed. "And you have to go for the brain or they don't die...again."

"How do you know this?" Andrea asked as Sarah wondered the same thing as everyone started to argue.

"I've seen it first hand." Rick looked upset. "We had a prisoner at the jail that bit another prisoner...we tried to use the taser and it didn't work at all...so I shot him in the leg to slow him down and cause lesser injury...just maim and not kill." Rick sighed. "Nothing stopped him...and he...he bit a fellow officer...Ben...when Ben shot him in the chest...it didn't phase him...he lunged for me and I just shot him..." Sarah reached over and grabbed his hand as he put his head down in defeat. "It was over." He sighed again and squeezed her hand tightly. "Until the other prisoner died and also started trying to eat people. I had no choice. I shot him too...and then Ben died and turned into one of them...and the sheriff had to take care of Ben too. He was just a rookie.." Sarah reached over and put her other hand on his arm. "We have to defend ourselves and each other from these things...so we don't end up like them."

He let go of Sarah's hand and went to his tent while the entire camp sat and thought about what he said. Rick returned with weapons for his small group. He handed Sarah a knife, a Beretta 92 FS Compact Inox, and a leg holster. "You remember when I taught you how to shoot this, right?" Shane scoffed. She nodded just looking at Rick. "You were a pretty decent shot with this gun from what I remember...use it. Protect yourself and your kids." She nodded as she took them from him. He turned to Christy and handed her a small handgun and knife as well. When he motioned to Lisa, she shook her head. "Please," he'd said, "at least take the knife." Her mom made a face as she took the weapon.

Rick sat back down next to Sarah as more people started telling their stories. They admitted they had witnessed this as well - other people shooting these undead in the head to escape them. The only way to survive was to arm themselves and put them down like executioners.

Sarah shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind and sighed as she sat up. She pulled on her black running capris, a pink tank top, and sneakers. She added the holster Rick had given her last night and unzipped the tent. She looked around their camp and saw that she was the first awake other than Dale who was on top of the RV with his shotgun in hand.

"Morning!" he called softly to her as she approached the RV.

She smiled at him. "Morning! Mind if I wash my face?"

"Sure. Amy and Andrea are still asleep in the back, so just keep it down," he replied.

"Of course," she said, smiling at him.

"There are some new toothbrushes in there; help yourself."

"Thank you, Dale."

After she brushed her teeth and washed her face, she stepped off the RV and headed back toward her tent. Suddenly, she heard someone come up next to her. She jumped back and saw Shane.

"Oh!" she said, putting her hand on her chest, her heart thumping. "Shane! What do you want?"

He scowled. "I wanted to talk to you without Rick, John, and Lori around."

"Why?" she asked, stepping back to out more distance between them, her mind and heart racing.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm glad you and the kids made it here okay. I - I've missed y'all."

Sarah felt angry all of the sudden. "Oh really. Now you miss us?"

Shane scowled. "I'm allowed to miss my family!"

Sarah felt her anger coming to the surface and bubbling out. "You should have thought about that before! And guess what Shane? We are no longer your family and therefore, no longer your concern!"

He stepped toward her, growling his displeasure. Her heart skipped a beat. She put her hand to her gun as she heard a rustling in the woods next to them.

They both turned abruptly seeing a man with a crossbow and a string of squirrels emerging from the woods.

"Tha hell is goin' on here Shane?" he asked.

Shane scowled and stepped away from Sarah. "Nothing Daryl," he replied, running his hand over his face like he did when he was frustrated.

"Don' look like nothin'," he said, turning his attention to Sarah. "Ya okay?" Sarah nodded at the stranger. "Come on," he said to her, glaring at Shane. Sarah followed leaving a scowling Shane behind as her heart continued to race, the whooshing sound in her ears still going.

"Yer new to camp. Wha's yer name?" Daryl asked.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her anger.

"Sorry. I'm Sarah. Sarah Jenkins," she replied. "I'm Lori Grimes' cousin." He nodded.

"Heard ya was comin'. Wha's up with you an' Shane?" Sarah heaved a sigh.

"He...he's my ex-husband."

Daryl stopped walking, gently grabbed her arm and spun her toward him. She stared into his blue eyes and got a good look at her rescuer. He was kinda hot - in a non-conventional and not really her type kind of way. His blue eyes pierced her green ones as he stared back into her eyes.

"He us'ta hit ya, din' he?" Sarah looked shocked and let out a sound of surprise.

"Yea-yeah...how'd you know?"

"Shane's a douchebag...an' I could tell by tha way he was tryin' to intimidate ya. Ya was standin' ya ground though," he said, looking slightly impressed.

"Well, after all was said and done, Rick taught me self-defense and how to shoot. I guess I have better confidence now." Daryl barked a laugh and they continued walking, side by side.

"Damn, maybe I shoulda sat back an' watched ya kick his ass instead'a steppin' in!" She smiled, enjoying his company.

"Thank you, though, for what it's worth."

"Yep. Jus' make sure ya ain't alone with 'im again. Shane jus' ain' righ' in tha head. I don' trust 'im."

She nodded. He gave her a small wave as he walked off.

She smiled - she'd made a new friend.


	5. Feelings

Okay...I want to preface this chapter with this...Daryl is a little ooc from the show with Sarah and her kids. With his history of abuse, you can see why he would take an immediate protective stance over them. And Merle is not in my story...don't get me wrong, I love Merle, but he just didn't fit with my vision of this story.

Thanks - and enjoy!

* * *

After breakfast, Sarah, Christy and Lisa joined Lori and Carol down by the lake to watch the kids swim. The sun was bright in the sky and the weather was warm almost lulling Sarah into a sense of peace...one she couldn't afford with the undead walking around, not to mention Shane lurking in the shadows.

"Looking around you'd never know the horror currently going on around us," Christy commented, mirroring Sarah's thoughts. "The weather is gorgeous, the sky is clear, and the birds are chirping...it's unreal!" Carol and Lori nodded in agreement, washing clothes in buckets.

"I'm just glad the kids don't know what's going on in the world," Lisa said.

"My Sophia knows," Carol spoke up. "She saw our neighbors before we left. Our friends...the husband was attacking his wife on the front lawn. That was five days ago and she's had nightmares since."

Sarah's mouth dropped open and she shut it quickly. "I'm sorry Carol. That's awful." Carol shrugged wiping tears from her eyes and going back to her laundry.

"Rick thought it best to tell Carl," Lori spoke up, "but he is 11 and Rick has always been very open with him about stuff like this. It's the cop in him!" Sarah smiled at her, understanding completely.

"I think if Noah were older I'd readily tell him, but he's so young. Then again...my dear son is wiser than his 8 years..." she faded off as her mom reached over and stroked her leg. Carol looked at her meaningfully and Sarah gave her a knowing smile. Carol smiled slightly before returning to her work. They sat again in silence as the children played in the water each lost in their thoughts.

"Mom?" Noah called out.

"What's up buddy?" she asked, getting up and walking down to him.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay. Let's go then." She ruffled his hair as they walked past the others. "I'm gonna head to the RV with Noah. Keep an eye on Olivia for me?" she asked Christy and her mom.

"'I'll come with you," Christy said.

"I've got Liv," Lisa said. Sarah nodded her thanks.

They walked through the woods toward the campsite with Noah between them. Sarah kept her hand on the handle of her gun paying attention to their surroundings. She heard a noise behind them and whipped around seeing Daryl coming through the brush with his crossbow slung over his back.

He looked at them and gave Sarah a half grin. "See ya more aware of yer surroundin's. Tha's good."

"Hey Daryl. Been hunting again?" she asked.

"Yeah I was trackin' a deer but it got away. Don' happen often." She smiled, liking his confidence in his hunting skills. "Ay there," he said to Noah. "Wha's your name?" Daryl got on one knee to get down to Noah's level and Christy shot her a look.

"Noah," he replied. "I like your bow," he said, shyly.

"Thank ya," he replied. "Maybe one day I can teach ya how ta shoot it!" Noah smiled his brown eyes shining.

"Can I Mom?!" he asked looking up at her. She nodded.

"Sure!" she replied. Noah grinned. Christy cleared her throat. "Oh, Daryl - this is my best friend Christy." Sarah said.

Daryl looked at Christy his smile faltering. "Great to meet you, Daryl," Christy said, holding her hand out.

He cleared his throat and quickly grabbed her hand briefly, adjusting his bow over his shoulder. "Yeah, you too."

"Will you walk us back to camp, Mr. Daryl?" Noah asked.

"Sure, kid," he said as he stood up ruffling his hair like Sarah always did. She smiled and loved that he was showing Noah attention. Christy grinned at Sarah.

"My dad was an avid hunter," Sarah told Daryl as they walked. "He used to cuss all day long when he missed a deer. He hated when he let one get away." Daryl grunted a response, nodding his head.

"Yeah it sucks. Coulda used tha meat with all these mouths ta feed."

"Christy can help you ya know," she replied. "She's a pretty good shot. Our dads were in the same hunt club and since Christy was an only child her dad used to take her."

He eyed Christy, who was talking to Noah in front of them, taking it into consideration. He nodded. "Sure. Ain' no one else offered to contribute. We can go in the mornin'. Best huntin' gets done then." She nodded. They reached the RV and Sarah filled Christy in on the plan.

"Sounds good. Just come wake me up when you're ready," Christy replied, smiling at Daryl.

He gave a half smile. "I will. See ya, kid!" he said to Noah, who high-fived him.

As Daryl walked away, Christy let out a small laugh. "You're the best best friend - ever."

Sarah laughed. "No shame, huh Christy?"

"None."

* * *

Before dinner that night, Sarah sat by the fire with Lori helping her fold clothes while the kids played nearby with Rick and John.

"So," Lori said, "Rick was really beside himself about getting you here safely." Sarah's heart beat faster as her face flushed red.

"Yeah that's what John said."'she replied feeling uncomfortable with the discussion.

"I stick by what I told you 3 years ago when you and Shane divorced and every day since then…he's in love with you."

Sarah scoffed. "No he's not. We just…spent a lot of time together and he helped me and…" Lori smiled.

"Sweetie I'm not mad. At all. So don't lie on my account." She grinned at Sarah's embarrassment. "Don't get me wrong I love Rick, but I fell out of love with him a long time ago. John is my love and Rick is the father of my child. It works for us." Sarah glanced over at Rick who looked up at the same time and smiled at her. "With the world seeming to fall apart around us…isn't it time to just give in and go with your feelings?"

Lori squeezed Sarah's knee and got up grabbing the folded clothes and headed to her tent. Sarah stared at the fire lost in her thoughts of Rick and the memories of post-divorce that all had him in them.

"Sarah?" a voice came from beside her. She looked up and saw Rick. "This seat taken?" He gestured to the camp chair next to hers. Warmth came over her. She shook her head no. He sat down watching the kids with her neither one of them speaking for a few minutes. Sarah was still thinking about her conversation with Lori. "Penny for your thoughts…" he spoke up.

She he turned and looked at him. He was leaning on the arm of the chair his blue eyes penetrating deep into her soul. Her face grew warm. "Just thinking about stuff...things..." He smiled his eyes asking her to continue. She leaned closer. "Do you remember that one day at the shooting range?"

He smiled. "Of course I do," he replied softly. "the first time you hit the target and told me you'd been 'practicin' in your sleep.'" They both laughed. "I was so proud of you that day."

"I was proud of myself too..." They leaned closer to each other. Rick put his hand on her arm as she stared into his eyes, her heart thumping.

"Ahem."

Their heads both whipped around and they jumped apart to see Shane standing there staring at them expressionless.

"Can we help you, Shane?" Rick asked, keeping his hand on her arm. Sarah felt scared a little scared for the first time in years.

"Yeah, I was just going to take a group down to the spring to get some water. Wanted to see if you wanted to come with," he said to Rick not acknowledging Sarah.

"No, I think I'll stay here. See if T-Dog and Glenn will go with you," he replied. Shane nodded and glanced at Sarah and walked off. Sarah blew out all of the tension she was holding. "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore," Rick said quietly. She closed her eyes, her thoughts running wild then turned to look at Rick. He looked at her intensely. "Hey sweet girl, I meant what I said earlier…I will do everything I can to protect you and those kids. But you know you can protect yourself too. I know you can...I've seen it."

"I know...I had a pretty good teacher." He moved his hand down and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, Rick. For everything you've…ever done, really. You're a great friend."

He smiled at her, but this time it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks Sarah. You are too." He gave her hand a squeeze then let go but turned to look into her eyes. "I'm going to go check on Carl then get ready for dinner and bed. I'll be right here if you need me." He smiled again and got up and walked across camp.

Sarah looked at her children and saw Lori watching her. She shook her head letting her know that she just couldn't do it. In order to protect herself and Rick she needed to keep her feelings to herself.

There was no way Shane would understand...and she didn't need him pissed off.


	6. Together

xxxxxx FLASHBACK xxxxxx

Sarah pulled up to the shooting range and put the car in park cutting the ignition. She took a deep breath like her therapist told her to do when she felt that familiar dread creeping up and quickly scanned the parking lot for anything out of the ordinary like Rick taught her.

Nothing appeared to be.

Even though Shane had the restraining order against him, she always felt as though he was watching her, staying in the shadows, and that made her extra touchy. Taking another deep breath she grabbed her purse from the seat beside her and hurried to the door checking her surroundings, Rick's voice in her head, telling her to be "constantly vigilant."

When she walked through the front door of the shooting range, the chemical smell much like a firecracker hit her nose bringing her an odd sense of comfort. She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding.

Rick stood at the counter talking to the desk attendant who was a retired officer he knew. Rick introduced them a few weeks ago when she started coming to the range with him. The first few times were just instructional. At the last visit she actually tried and failed miserably to shoot the target, so this was attempt number two.

Rick had on his usual fitted jeans and a blue t-shirt and Sarah noticed that he was starting to let his beard grow, his 5-o'clock shadow making him look older and sexier. Sarah shook her head at the thought. 'Don't go there,' she told herself, 'it's wrong on so many levels.' She and Shane had been officially divorced for 10 months and she didn't need to be lusting after his former best friend/one of her oldest friends in the world...not to mention her cousin's ex-husband!

Rick turned toward her, a smile breaking out on his handsome face. She walked up to him and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey, sweet girl," he whispered in her ear sending goosebumps all over her body. He backed up his face still close to hers. "Glad you made it. Ready for your next lesson?" he asked, his blue eyes searching hers and checking for any hesitation or fear.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him pushing her thoughts out of her head. "Yes sir, Officer. Let's do this!"

He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up. "There's the old Sarah I know." She beamed at him feeling so at ease in his presence. She silently thanked God again for putting Rick in her life - he had been such an angel the past year and she wasn't sure where she would be without him.

He leaned down and grabbed his duffel bag off the floor and gave Charlie a wave. He led Sarah down the hall placing his hand on her lower back as he held the door open for her to their stall, causing her heart to flutter and warmth to settle deep inside her. He grabbed her purse from her and set it on the table with his bag.

Hmmm...Shane never held doors open for me, she couldn't help but think then chastised herself for comparing the two.

They were night and day.

He grabbed a pair of ear muffs and goggles off of the wall and turned to her, helping her to slide them on and secure them properly. She smiled at how gently he was pulling the goggles over her hair and how he fussed with the ear muffs making sure they covered her ears just so.

"What?" he asked once he was satisfied with his work, looking at her quizzically.

"Nothing," she grinned. He smiled back at her and softly caressed her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat and he quickly dropped his hand giving her a sheepish look as he turned to put on his own safety gear.

She took a calming deep breath and he turned to her checking the small Glock he brought for her. "Remember how to take the safety off?"

She took the gun from him and showed him she remembered. "That right, Officer?" she joked. He grinned.

"OK, so let's begin," he said as she turned toward the target. He stood close behind her as she lifted her gun. "Shoulders down," he said, pushing gently on her shoulders to lower them, "arms straight, but don't lock your elbows," he whispered gently as he ran his hands down her arms, "aim...pull the trigger when you're ready." He stepped back slightly but she could still feel his body heat behind her.

She took a deep breath and cleared her head - she aimed and squeezed the trigger. The bullet went straight through the heart of the target.

"RICK!" she yelped, "I hit the target!" She put the safety on the gun and jumped up and down, turning and jumping into his outstretched arms. She laughed, giddy with excitement.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I knew you could do it!" He let go of her and took a small step back smiling at her, his blue eyes bright with excitement.

"I had a good teacher...and I've basically been practicing, even in my sleep." He barked a laugh and she grinned at him, making a funny face.

"It's good to see you laugh again, sweet girl," he said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close, their bottom halves pressed together. Her face immediately flushed. "I could strangle Shane for taking that part of you away...among other things. Your laugh has always been one of my favorite things about you."

She could feel tears forming. "Thanks for bringing me back Rick," she whispered, staring into his blue eyes, one of her favorite parts about him. "You've been really great over the past year...to me, to the kids..." she lowered her head. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look into her eyes again.

"I'd do it all over again." Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in toward her face...she closed her eyes and leaned in...

BAM, BAM, BAM!, came the sounds of a gun from the next stall, scaring them out of their moment. Rick stepped back and dropped his arms from her waist. Her head was spinning, her face beet red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I don't know what came over me."

She shook her head and said, "It was the excitement of my first shot!" She smiled, trying to diffuse the awkward moment.

He laughed and muttered under his breath, "Something like that..."

xxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

Three days later...

Before the sun came up Sarah heard whispers outside her tent.

"I figure we'll cut back to tha' woods where we was huntin' yesterday. Tha' deer may still be in the same area lookin' for his breakfast. They tend to stuck to the same grazin' area," she heard Daryl whisper.

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way," Christy replied. Sarah heard their light footfalls moving toward the woods.

Sarah smiled to herself, thinking about the conversation she had with Christy the night before about Daryl.

Her friend was quite smitten with him. They had spent all day together - they hunted in the morning, then he taught her to skin and butcher a rabbit. Later they spent the afternoon talking about hunting while he worked on his crossbow and she helped him sharpen his arrows.

Sarah smiled to herself...Christy was totally into Daryl.

Sarah rolled over and looked over to see that her babies were sleeping peacefully. She felt a small twinge of regret for all the kids had been through in the past few years. The divorce had been hard on both of them though much more so on Noah, having witnessed the abuse.

Fortunately, Shane hadn't tried to talk to her since that day with Daryl but she did find him staring at her often and with a strange look on his face. Noah still had nothing to do with him - only Olivia was having any interaction with him but always under the watchful eyes of someone from the group.

When she told Rick about him always watching her, he wasn't happy and had therefore been spending more time with her and the kids even going as far as to move his tent right next to hers.

When the group decided they needed more supplies two days ago, Rick asked Shane to join him, T-Dog, and Glenn as a way to keep him away from her and the kids while he himself was gone from the camp. He made it seem like he needed him as "backup" since they had been partners in the department before Shane was fired, but Sarah knew the real reason. While the scavenging group was gone, the rest of them spent the day cleaning up debris around the campsite and doing general "housework." Lisa spent the day teaching the kids - reading/writing for Olivia and math for Noah, Carl, and Sophia. Sarah worried the whole time about the safety of those who went into the city.

When they returned everyone was asking them about Atlanta - Were there others? Were people alive? Undead?

Rick reported that all they saw were masses of undead - walkers - as they had all started calling them. They didn't come across anyone still living and there was no indication of any policing or government/military involvement anywhere. They did however collect a few things they needed - food, camping supplies, toiletries - and they discovered a sporting goods store that had guns and ammo and were making plans to take a bigger group with them in the next few days to raid the store.

She lay there for a few more minutes thinking about all of this before Olivia stirred and rolled over to look at her.

Sarah smiled and gestured for the young girl to come cuddle with her. Olivia grinned and jumped into her moms arms, laying her head on her chest.

"Morning Mama."

"Good morning Liv. How'd you sleep baby girl?" Sarah smoothed her daughters unruly curls over her head, trying to get them to lay down.

"Good. I like camping. This is fun."

Sarah forced a smile. "I'm glad you're having fun sweetie. Just remember to stay close to the grownups at all times okay?"

"Okay Mama." They settled in to catch some more zzz's before the day started.

Not much later, the camp came alive with the voices of everyone waking up and getting stuff ready for the day. Sarah and the kids got dressed and left the tent to help out and get some breakfast.

Dale was on top of the RV with John switching off their watch-duty that Rick had setup, just in case. She smiled to herself when she thought about Rick and his ability to rally the troops and plan. He was a natural-born leader.

"Mornin' sweet girl," came his voice from behind her, "Liv, Noah." Sarah turned to see Rick standing there with two coffee cups in his hand.

"Morning Ricky!" Olivia said throwing her arms around his legs. Rick laughed, handing the coffees to Sarah so he could pick up the little girl. Olivia threw her tiny arms around his neck and he nuzzled hers, sending the girl into fits of giggles. Sarah's heart melted. She knew how much Rick loved her children and vice versa.

"Morning," Noah said, giving Rick a fist-bump as Rick shifted Liv to his hip. Sarah smiled and handed his cup back to him.

He smiled and said, "Coffee's a little weak but I put two sugars and a half and half in yours - the way you like it."

She looked at him surprised and nodded. "You don't forget a thing, huh, Officer?"

"Not a thing. Like a steal trap," he replied tapping his temple. She laughed. "So," he asked Olivia, "are we swimming today?"

"YES!" she yelled out, excitement on her face. "Ricky, I am taking swim lessons this summer! I can't wait to show you Mama has already taught - "

Just then screams erupted from across camp.

Rick quickly handed Olivia off to Sarah dropping his coffee to the ground as Olivia looked terrified. Sarah pulled Noah to her side looking around. "Go to the RV and get on top with John now!" he told them as he ran toward the screams.

She ran with the kids to the RV and saw her mom, Lori and Carl running there too. They met at the RV and climbed on, Dale coming out of the back room with his shotgun.

"What's happening?!" he asked.

"I don't know!" Sarah said as she handed Olivia up to John through the roof of the RV then hoisted Noah and Carl up after. She, Lisa, and Lori climbed up followed by Dale.

When they got up they saw Rick, Shane, and Glenn fighting two walkers, a third body on the ground. Rick stabbed one of them in the head and Sarah gasped trying to prevent Olivia and Noah from seeing. Glenn put the other one down and Shane bent down to the ground over the body.

"Rick!" John called to him as other people in their group made their way toward the scene, "What happened? Who is it?!"

Rick out his head down in defeat. "It's Amy."

Andrea let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran toward them. "NO, NO!" she said as she fell to her knees by her sister. Sarah heard Dale sniffle behind her and she turned to see Lori put her arm around his shoulders.

"Mom," Noah said from beside her, "what is going on?" Olivia looked at her, her brown eyes wide with fear and her lip trembling. She hugged Olivia to her tightly and pulled Noah in to her side. Her heart was breaking just looking at the scared expressions on their faces.

"Let's go inside and talk okay?" she asked quietly.

The adults with the exception of Dale climbed down into the RV as Sarah settled the kids on the couch with her mom. She wrung her hands with worry and started pacing in the small space, the quiet surrounding them unnerving.

Rick met them inside the RV a few seconds later, wiping the blood from his hands and arms off with a towel. Carl, Lori, and John sat at the table while Olivia, still sniffling from crying, sat on Lisa's lap next to Noah on the couch. They both eyed Rick warily unsure what to make of what they just saw.

Once Rick was clean, Sarah reached out and grabbed his hands, inspecting his arms for bites or scratches then asked him to remove his shirt as well. He complied and when she was satisfied with what she didn't find, she started to breathe normally again. He hugged her close for a brief second and then let her go, pulling his blood-stained shirt back on.

Sarah sat next to her mom on the couch while Rick leaned against the counter and the two of them launched into a simple explanation for what was going on, hoping to explain it in a way that Olivia would understand - that people were sick from this virus and no medicine could help them - and when they died, they came back but not like they were before - and we should stay away from them and with adults at all times.

When they were done, her young daughter looked shell-shocked and scared but Sarah wasn't sure how to explain it any other way to a 5 year old...Noah just nodded, thankful for an explanation.

"Baby girl," Rick said as he sat on the floor in front of Olivia and pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly, her head pressed against his chest as he smoothed her hair with his hand "your mama and I, Christy, Nana, Lori, John, Daryl - and your Daddy" he added as an after thought, and Sarah wondered where he was, "we are all going to do all we can to protect you. You just have to be careful not to get close to one of the walkers. Stay with us at all times, okay?" Sarah started to feel warm all over, the walls of the RV starting to close in.

"I will, I promise." she replied, hugging him tightly and hiccupping from crying.

Sarah stood up, feeling her chest tightening and her face getting hot, her breathing coming in short bursts. She felt the sudden need to get out of the cramped RV and into fresh air. "Stay with Nana for a minute okay?" she told the kids as she jumped up and went outside.

She pushed past Christy, Daryl, and T-Dog who were congregated just outside the door and waked behind the RV, Christy calling out for her, but she couldn't really hear through the whooshing sound in her ears. She bent over and put her hands on her knees, feeling herself starting to really hyperventilate. She closed her eyes and started counting, trying to get a handle on it.

She felt a warm hand on her back and opened her eyes to see Rick's boots. "Breathe sweet girl," he said, rubbing her back gently. "One, two, three..." he started counting.

Sarah started to sob and Rick pulled her up into his arms. He hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering in her ear, "four, five, six...it's going to be okay...I'm here for you..."

She took several deep breaths and felt herself calming down, his soothing words and embrace helping.

He continued to hold her until her breathing returned to normal.

He had seen her panic attacks before and thankfully knew what to do. She pulled her head back and looked at him totally embarrassed, his arms still tight around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I haven't had a panic attack in 3 years…" He shrugged, opening his mouth to speak. "No, Rick, I can't fall apart like that. I have to be strong...for myself, for my kids…"

He moved his hands to the side of her face, looking into her eyes. "Sarah, it's okay to have a moment...that was traumatic. Now it's out of your system. You are strong. I know you are and you know it deep down. So have this moment and let me help you move past it..."

She closed her eyes. "Rick...I...I can't lose them. I can't lose Mom, or Christy, or Lori, or Carl, or John, like Andrea just lost Amy." She took a deep breath. "I can't lose you..."

He put his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath on her face. "So we fight this…whatever this is...whatever it might bring…We do it together." She opened her eyes and looked into his crystal blue ones.

She nodded slowly. He kissed her forehead and pulled her in for another hug.


	7. Finally

Later that morning they had a "meeting" of sorts.

Rick assigned two-person watches for their camp: Dale/Jim, Rick/Sarah, and John/Lori would take shifts on top of the RV, while Daryl/Christy, Shane/Glenn, and T-Dog/Morales would walk the perimeter. Andrea was spared watch for now along with Carol...mostly because Ed Pelletier refused to take watch, insisting that he could protect his family all on his own and "didn't need the hassle of trying to protect what wasn't his." He reminded Sarah so much of Shane...

After lunch, Lori, Christy and Sarah took the kids to the field on one side of the camp to play while the women were picking wild flowers for Amy's grave that was dug earlier. Daryl and Rick kept watch over them, eyeing the woods and talking amongst themselves.

"How you doing?" Christy asked Sarah as they arranged some flowers together.

"Better," she replied. "It's all out of my system."

"Rick has a way of doing that for you...making things better."

Sarah blushed. "Yeah...he does," she said as she looked over at him. He looked serious about whatever he and Daryl were talking about. "He's a great friend."

Christy scoffed. "He's way more than that and you both know it. It's just a matter of time before you admit it and move on."

"Easier said than done!" Sarah replied. "With all this going on around us...plus Shane is here - "

"And what does Shane have to do with anything?" Christy interrupted, putting her hands on her hips.

"You and I both know that he would flip out if he even thought about me being with Rick! I don't want any trouble. He - "

"Stop letting Shane run your life!" she nearly screamed. "Who cares about he thinks?! You got rid of that asshole three years ago...now it's time to move on to bigger and MUCH better things!"

"He's not running my life - "

"Sarah! Do you hear yourself? You're pushing Rick into the friend zone - when you and I and everyone else here know that it's much deeper than that - because you're afraid of what Shane might think or feel?!"

"Or DO, Christy! I have to protect Rick and myself." She shuddered inside thinking about what Shane was capable of.

Christy shook her head. "He won't do anything. He's afraid of Rick - Shane doesn't have it in him to hurt him and he'd never get a chance to hurt you again - Rick would take him out with his bare hands! So…next excuse?" Christy smirked.

Sarah knew her friend was right...she was out of excuses.

Sarah let out a deep breath. "I really hate you."

Christy smirked. "You love me and you know it."

* * *

After Amy's burial service, the group gathered around the main fire to eat dinner. Dale and Jim stood on top of the camper and Sarah took them plates of fish to eat while T-Dog and Morales roamed the perimeter.

As Sarah stepped off the RV, Rick walked up to her. "Hey," he said softly and smiled at her.

"Hey, yourself," she replied putting her arms around his waist in a hug. He pulled her tightly to him, his arms around her shoulders resting his head on hers. They stood still for a moment, her head tucked under his chin, neither one saying a word. She felt so safe and protected in his arms.

"Long day," she said, reluctantly pulling back from him.

"The longest," he replied with a sigh, resting his forearms on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. She nodded. "How are you? The kids?" She rested her hands on his waist, gathering his shirt in her fists.

"I'm better," she replied, giving him a small smile. "The kids seem to be ok. Noah has been awful quiet. Liv isn't doing much laughing today, despite Carl's best efforts..." Rick flashed her a sad smile. "We just have to take it a day at a time, right?"

He smiled full on, his eyes crinkling. "One day at a time," he repeated. "Our motto." She laughed softly. "Worked three years ago and certainly applies now..." He pulled her closer. "I'm glad to hear your laugh. It's certainly a welcome sound."

"Well you always manage to make me laugh no matter the circumstance, Officer."

"What can I say? It's a talent." She giggled. "See?" he asked, his blue eyes bright.

"Mama?" Liv called from her chair at the fire.

Rick leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Let's go eat," he said, dropping his arms from her shoulders and grabbing her hand, leading her over to her daughter.

After the kids went to sleep, John and Lori were keeping watch on the RV, and Shane and Glenn walked the perimeter. Sarah, Rick, Daryl, and Christy sat outside the tent by the dying fire, Sarah sitting with her legs folded underneath her Indian style on the ground close to the opening of her tent, not wanting to be far from Liv and Noah. Rick took the spot next to her.

"How's Andrea?" Daryl asked.

"She's okay. Dale is with her in the RV. She seems to be hanging in there..." Rick answered. "She didn't eat much, but that's to be expected."

Sarah shivered, but not really from being chilly. Rick scooted closer to her and wrapped a blanket and his arm around her. Christy looked over at her and grinned. Sarah rolled her eyes at her friend, but felt grateful to Rick and thanked him.

"I jus' feel bad tha' the kids witnessed it," Daryl said, stoking the fire down to the last embers. "How they holdin' up?" he asked, looking at Sarah.

She shrugged, leaning in to Rick's side. "They're not saying much of anything at all. Noah is my quiet guy - he keeps thing in until he's ready to talk. Liv is usually my open book, but she's not saying much either." Rick tightened his arm around her. She sighed. He kissed her temple.

"I could take Noah with me in tha' woods tomorrow afternoon," Daryl offered, "start teachin' him 'bout the crossbow and huntin'. Migh' help take his mind off a things..."

"Sure. We can see if he wants to go in the morning. Thanks Daryl." Christy smiled at her.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep - we have guard duty in a few hours," Christy said. She stood up and reached a hand out to Daryl. He hesitated then took her hand, letting her help him up. She went over and kissed Sarah on the top of her head as Daryl fist bumped Rick good night.

After they left, Sarah looked at Rick who was already staring at her. They both chuckled softly. "Guess we should both turn in too, seeing as we have guard duty in a few hours," she said as she turned her body to face him, their legs touching.

He reached in and smoothed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat. "Yeah, we should."

But neither one of them moved.

Rick's blue eyes continued to stare into her green ones. Her heart started racing as he moved his upper body closer and his eyes searched hers for any hesitation as he gently cupped her face in his hands, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She felt a rush in her stomach as his face got closer.

Something came over her and before she could even think about the repercussions, she pressed her lips to his.

His lips were soft and gentle and hesitant - but she wanted more.

She opened her mouth to allow him access and his tongue met hers. He groaned and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist as she moved her legs to straddle him and ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing handfuls in her fists. He pulled her tightly to him, her breasts pushed against his hard chest. He moved his hands up to her hair, controlling the depth of their kiss.

His tongue explored her mouth, making her yearn for more. She moaned in his mouth as she felt his excitement pop up through his jeans and she instinctively ground her center over it. He let out a deep, guttural moan and pushed himself into her. Sarah had never been more turned on her life as her heart raced and a pit formed in her stomach. She had wanted this for the longest time and it was finally happening.

Caught up in their hot kiss, it took a minute for them to hear the throat clearing beside them.

Sarah fell backwards, though Rick didn't let her go and they turned to see Lisa. Sarah's face turned bright red with embarrassment at being caught by her mother and she looked at Rick who seemed embarrassed too.

"Sorry to...uh...interrupt. But I thought I was sleeping in here with you since you had to get up early for guard duty so I could watch the kids..." she faded off, a smirk on her pretty face.

"Yeah...sorry Mom." Sarah said as she scrambled out of Rick's lap, standing then putting out a hand for Rick to stand up. He stood and nodded at Lisa, who grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she told them goodnight and climbed into the tent with the kids.

Sarah looked at the ground, not knowing what to say to Rick as she tried to get her breathing and heart rate normalized.

She heard snickering and looked up at Rick, whose blue eyes were bright with laughter as he looked at her. She started cracking up, tears of laughter coming to her eyes.

Rick walked over and stood in front of her, smoothing her hair back. "I felt like a teenager being caught making out with my girlfriend by her mom." Sarah's stomach fluttered at his words.

He put his hand on her face and stepped closer. "I guess you know...I've been wanting to do that for a very, very long time."

"Really?" she asked, putting her hands on his hips. She moved closer to him.

He put his arms around her shoulders. "You have no idea," he replied. She giggled, feeling like that teenager he was talking about. He pulled her into him and planted a sweet peck on her forehead. "Now get to bed. I'm sure Lisa is laying in there listening to every word."

"I can't really hear everything, but it's not for lack of trying!" Lisa's muffled voice came from the tent.

They both laughed and he put his forehead on the top of her head. "Goodnight, sweet girl," he whispered as he placed a light peck on her lips.

"Goodnight Officer," she whispered back, smiling.


	8. Moving

Sarah woke to screams and gunshots outside.

She sat upright, squinting in the darkness and fumbled around for her knife and handgun. Lisa sat up too, panic clear on her face. Sarah finally found her gun as Lisa flipped on the flashlight.

Olivia and Noah both scrambled out of their sleeping bags, diving into Sarah's arms. "Mama what's going on? Are the monster walkers coming to get us?" Olivia asked, clinging to her mom.

"I don't know what's going on baby," she replied, her mind racing. She flipped the safety off her gun. "Mom, I need you to - "

"Sarah!" they heard Rick yell from outside the tent. The zipper started coming undone and she saw Rick and John outside, reaching in for them. She passed Olivia to Rick's outstretched arms and shoved Noah into John's chest. She grabbed her Mom's arm and pulled her out with her, holding onto her for dear life as she kept her kids in her sight.

The camp was in pandemonium, walkers and people running around, guns going off.

"Come on - get to the RV!" Rick yelled as he grabbed a hold of Sarah's hand, John already running that way with Noah. She could see Lori, Carl, and Dale on top of the RV already. Dale was shooting off rounds.

They made it to the door of the RV and John swung it open, running up the stairs and depositing Noah onto the couch. Sarah pushed her mom in front of her before climbing the stairs and turned to grab her daughter.

Rick tried to hand Olivia to her, but Sarah wasn't looking. Just over Rick's shoulder, she saw a walker headed straight for them, just feet behind Rick and Olivia and reaching for them. Sarah didn't even think. She raised the gun and aimed, hitting the walker right between the eyes. Rick jumped and glanced behind him as Sarah ripped Olivia from his arms and placed her onto the couch next to Noah.

He turned and looked at her, grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. He mouthed a thank you and she gave him a half smile. Then he turned around and ran into the night, his Colt Python raised, shooting walkers as he went. John jumped off the stairs of the RV and ran behind him.

Sarah, worried about Rick but wanting to protect those in the RV, closed the door and went about helping Lisa get them onto the roof where it was safest. When she climbed up, she saw the carnage around camp as the last few gunshots rang out in the pre-dawn light.

She put Olivia down in Carl's lap with Noah sitting next to them, a blanket wrapped around all three. Olivia was crying silently while both boys sat stone faced. Lisa sat down with them, looking scared to death.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Lori.

"I'm not sure. John and I were on duty and we saw one walker come out of the woods, so we signaled to Glenn and Shane to take it out silently, but then the woods came alive with walkers - too many for just the four of us. So we just started shooting. So many walkers..." she faded off. "John ran to get Rick, so Dale came up to help me."

Glenn came over to the RV. "Seems like we got them all. Have the kids stay up there for now, just in case."

Sarah looked at Lisa and asked her to stay with the kids. She kissed both of them as Dale offered to stay as well. Sarah and Lori climbed down to join the others.

The bodies of walkers and fellow campers littered the ground, most of whom she recognized but didn't know well.

"Has anyone seen Rick?" she asked Glenn and Jim. "Or John?"

Glenn nodded. "Yeah, they're over near the Pellitier's tent last I saw them."

A feeling of dread came over her as she and Lori ran across camp. When they came upon the scene, she saw Rick standing with John and Daryl with sad looks on their faces. Carol was sitting to the side, Christy's arms around her shaking shoulders.

Rick turned to see Sarah and Lori and put his hand up. "Sarah, Lori, don't - " but they ran over to the tent.

The bloody scene in front of them brought vomit to the back of Sarah's throat.

She could make out Ed just inside the ripped tent, torn to shreds by walkers, his face mutilated and his insides ripped out. There were walker bodies piled up outside the tent and covering Ed, at least 4 that Sarah could count. Lori gasped and moved closer to Sarah as they surveyed the scene.

Sarah looked away to Christy and Carol sitting on the ground next to the tent, Carol's sobs ripping out of her chest as Christy shushed her and held her tight. Christy couldn't meet her friends eyes as she rocked Carol, appearing to be in shock like the rest of them.

"Where's Soph -" Lori started to whisper to Sarah when she suddenly stopped, grabbing Sarah's arm and covering her mouth in horror.

Sarah followed Lori's line of sight just behind Ed and made out the purple color of Sophia's shirt. The young girl who had just been playing dolls with Olivia that afternoon lay facing away from the front of the tent, covered in blood and her body draped by two dead walkers, a chunk of flesh missing from her shoulder and neck.

"N-no...No way..." Sarah let out and she started to back away from Lori, shrugging her off as Lori collapsed to the ground.

Sarah started shaking, the vomit working it's way up and she leaned over into the bushes and emptied her stomach, the disgusting taste of bile and force of it making her eyes water. She started to cry, her stomach hurting at the thought of Carol losing her husband and child in such a brutal way. 'That could have been...' Sarah thought to herself as a fresh wave of nausea hit and she puked again. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the images burned into her memory.

She felt Rick come over and stand next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. She took a few deep breaths and stood upright, wiping her mouth with a shaky hand, tears staining her cheeks. Rick pulled her into his arms. "Hey it's ok," he whispered. Sarah nodded, squeezing her eyes closed. She was still thinking about how easily that could have been them...if Rick and John hadn't come to the tent in time...

She gasped for air and held back a sob. He stroked her back and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She squeezed him tightly and stepped back, working to compose herself. He held on to her waist and looked down into her eyes. "You're ok. The kids are ok. That's all that matters," he whispered.

"And you're okay," she sighed, resting her forehead on his chin.

"I'm okay," he said. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she gave him a small smile. He stepped back and put his arm around her waist, turning to John, who was comforting Lori and Daryl who was talking to Shane.

Her breath caught in her throat and Rick tightened his grip around her waist. Shane turned to look at them.

"Are you okay?" he asked Sarah. She nodded. "The kids?"

"They're fine. They're with mom and Dale." He nodded and turned back to Daryl. A small part of her wondered if he witnessed the moment between them. Shane had a way of hiding his emotions until they exploded - usually with her on the receiving end. The other part of her didn't give a shit - she was quickly falling more in love with her best friend and he felt the same way.

Rick pressed a kiss to her temple and joined the guys to talk about how to handle things.

* * *

Later that afternoon, everyone was exhausted after helping to clean up bodies. Lori and Lisa had the kids in the RV with Carol and Jacqui, keeping them entertained while Carol mourned in the back room not speaking to anyone, tears dried on her face.

Dale kept lookout on the RV and three other guys whose names Sarah couldn't remember kept watch on the perimeter.

It was decided that the walkers would be burned - 25 total. Christy, Sarah, Rick, and Daryl worked to load the bodies into a pile for burning. They would bury their fellow campers - 6 total - and Andrea, Jim, Shane, and T-Dog had been digging graves all day.

They also broke down all of the tents and piled them back in the cars. They moved the cars up to the RV, all of them facing out in case they had to move quickly.

There had been much conversation about where the next move would be - Shane thought they should head to Ft Benning, thinking that the military would be well-equipped to take them. Rick thought the CDC was the better option - he figured the government and military would be protecting them if they were working on a cure.

Sarah was inclined to side with Rick, and not because of their budding relationship, but the PA in her agreed - the CDC would be protected at all cost.

Rick lit a match and threw it on the pile of walkers after Daryl spread a tiny bit of fuel on the bodies. Christy stood next to her and wiped the sweat from her brow, blood and dirt all over her body. Sarah knew she looked just as rough and tired.

Rick came and stood next to them, looking even worse. "Thanks for your help," he said, wiping blood and sweat from his arms with a towel. They all nodded. He handed the towel to Sarah and she thanked him. "Pretty sure we have enough light left to wash up down at the lake before the burials."

"Why don't you and Sarah go first and we can keep watch up here?" Christy suggested as Daryl joined them.

"Yeah, we will keep watch if you'll switch with us after," Daryl added.

"Sounds like a plan," Rick said. He reached for Sarah's hand and they headed off for their cars. They each grabbed cleanish clothes and soap and headed down to the lake, passing Daryl and Christy with nods.

Sarah grew anxious about getting undressed and bathing with Rick there...and him being Rick, he picked up on it. "You go ahead and I'll keep lookout," he told her, kissing her lightly on her lips. "I promise not to peek..."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Rick."

She quickly undressed and went neck deep in the water, shivering at the slight chill in the water.

"Is it warm at all?" Rick called to her, his back turned, scanning the woods.

"Could be worse, but right now I don't care…it feels amazing," she replied, quickly washing off. He laughed softly and she saw him glance over his shoulder at her. She smiled feeling shy. He grinned and turned back around.

When she got out, she wrapped herself in her towel and walked up behind him. "Ok, Officer, it's all yours." He turned and looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the look on his face.

"You're beautiful," he said, putting his hands on her bare upper arms bringing goosebumps all over her skin. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She melted into him, putting her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth and his tongue plunged in to meet hers. She moaned as his hand slipped down to her lower back and he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey! Y'all almost done?" Daryl's voice came from the top of the hill. Sarah jumped back, looking at a very frustrated Rick.

"Yeah!" Rick called out. "Two minutes," he said, giving her a look. He leaned in to kiss her again. "I guess now is not the time..." he whispered against her mouth. She blushed and felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. She kissed him again and he smiled, going to take his own bath.

* * *

The burials took a few minutes time and they left Carol with T-Dog, Jacqui, and Andrea as she mourned by the grave sites of her husband and daughter.

As they gathered around the fire for dinner, the final discussion of where to go was had. Shane was sticking by Ft Benning and Rick was adamant about the CDC.

"I'm with Rick on this," Christy offered.

"Me, too," Sarah spoke up, hugging Olivia to her, the 5-year old sitting backwards, her head resting on Sarah's chest. "The government will be posted there to help protect the doctors and scientists to help cure this thing." Rick reached over and put his hand on her knee, giving it a soft squeeze.

Shane scoffed. "You would agree with Rick," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Rick spoke up, turning his hard gaze to him. "Something you want to say, Shane?"

"No man. I'm okay." He gave him a fake smile. Sarah glared at him.

Rick stared hard at him before continuing. "So," Rick continued, "I think we should leave for the CDC in the morning. Tonight we'll sleep in the cars."

When no one disagreed, they all finished eating and dispersed for the evening. Lori, John, and Carl gave her and the kids hugs and kisses as they headed toward John's truck.

"Hey," Rick said, turning to her, "So Dale is letting your mom stay in the RV with him, Carol, Andrea, and Jim. Mind if I crash with you and the kids?"

"Sure," she said, warmth coming over her body. "Let me just check with Christy."

"Um, she's staying with Daryl in his truck."

She looked surprised and laughed. "Really?"

He laughed, too. "Yeah, I know."

"Ricky, you're gonna stay with us?" Olivia asked quietly. Noah looked hopeful, standing next to Sarah.

"Yes, ma'am, Liv. Noah, is that okay with you, buddy?" he asked kneeling down by him.

"Sure is, Rick!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Liv grinned, the first real smiles from them in days. "YES!" she replied, jumping into his arms from Sarah's.

Sarah laughed as Rick hugged Olivia to him and pulled Noah to his side. He smiled at her, his blue eyes crinkled. Sarah leaned in and kissed his cheek.

They threw their paper plates in the trash, Rick still holding Liv. Sarah and Rick sought each other's hand, intertwining their fingers as they headed to her SUV, Noah just in front of them.

As she put Noah in the backseat, she saw Shane's face out of the corner of her eye, standing there scowling, his brown eyes dark by Rick's truck.

She stared at him until he smirked and got into the truck.

This isn't good, she thought.


	9. CDC

xxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah heard the car pull up to the house and she looked through the closed blinds covering the front bay window.

Rick, Lori, and John stepped out of Rick's car, each one looking concerned as they made their way to the front door.

She thought about pretending not to be home, but then remembered that she was the one that texted them that morning and asked them all to drive across town to her house ASAP.

She mentally re-read Jovan's text from late last night after he'd left her house having memorized it: 'You need to tell Rick, Lori, and John. It's not right. You need to get out and they can help you. Do it, Sarah. For your kids. For you. For your future. If you don't, I'm afraid you won't have one.'

The doorbell rang bringing her out of her thoughts. She went to the door and stood there, hand positioned over the handle but she hesitated. It rang again and someone knocked.

She took a deep breath, her ribs protesting, and opened the door.

Lori stepped in first, took one look at her and gasped. John looked around Lori and cursed. Rick pushed past them both and stopped short, his face moving through so many emotions: concern, confusion, anger, sadness, compassion.

Rick rushed up to her, his hands raised to her face and Sarah stepped back, holding her hands up. "Don't," she whispered, shaking, "please..." He looked confused and hurt and angry.

"Sarah? What - ?" Lori started.

"Please," she said, "come in and shut the door." She turned and walked to the living room, followed by Lori and Rick. John shut the door and walked over to join them.

Sarah sat on the couch, Lori and John both flanking her while Rick stood staring intently at her. Sarah looked down at the floor.

"Where are Liv and Noah?" Lori asked, looking around.

"They spent the night with Mom last night," she replied quietly as she wrung her hands.

"Where's Shane?" Lori asked.

"Taking a prisoner to the jail a few counties over," Rick answered, his eyes not leaving Sarah.

"Sarah?" John asked. "Sweetheart. What happened? Were you in an accident?" Sarah shook her head. "A fight?" Sarah shrugged, feeling every bruised and swollen part of her face pounding.

Rick got on his knees in front of her and peered up at her. She looked into his kind blue eyes, her best friend's concern written all over his handsome face.

"Sweet girl," he said, calling her by the nickname he gave her when they were teenagers, "you have to tell us what happened to your face." He slowly reached out and gently wrapped his hands around her shaking ones.

She looked at his kind face, tears welling up in her nearly swelled shut eyes, a face she had always been able to rely on and knew she was making the right decision.

"It..." she started, a sob wracking her body, making her gasp as a sharp pain shot through her ribs. Rick grimaced, but nodded his head in encouragement. "Rick. It was...it's...Sh-Shane. He...he was drunk last night and he...he came h...home," Rick's face faltered for a brief second, but she kept talking, staring into his blue eyes, "and Jovan was h...here - " she hiccuped and let out a sob, "we were just studying for our boards this week, but Sh-Shane was so angry and he...he..." Rick didn't let her finish before he pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

She flinched but she held on as tightly as she could, her ribs sore from where Shane had kicked her. Rick held her as gently as if she were porcelain as she sobbed and cried until she was sure she had no tears left.

"How long?" Lori asked her after a few minutes, placing a frozen bag of peas she had grabbed from the freezer and placing it gently on her face.

Rick was still holding her, her face resting on his chest, his strong heartbeat comforting her.

"Since before Noah was born," she whispered. Rick's arms flinched but he didn't say a word.

"So at least six years?" Lori asked.

"About six and a half, I guess," she replied, quietly.

"So it started about a year after you got married?" John asked. Sarah nodded. Rick continued rubbing circles on her back.

"He has always had a jealous streak," she started explaining, "so it started as 'You were flirting with the mailman,' or 'I saw you check out that guy.' But I know he was cheating the whole time...I haven't..." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "At first it was just him grabbing my arms or pushing me." She took a deep breath. "But in the past year or so..." She choked back a sob, "he's gotten really violent. He - he gets upset over every - everything and he knows how to hide the bruises so that no one can see..." Rick flinched again and she started to cry. "And last week, when Noah saw him...he saw him...he hit me...and Noah told me that he hated his Dad - " she stopped, a sob escaping her throat.

Lori fell to the ground next to her and threw her arms around her and Rick as Rick refused to let her go.

Sarah continued to look at the ground, feeling Lori rubbing her hair softly. "So last night, before Jovan left, he saw Shane was drunk and he had seen the marks before, and he was worried, but Shane charmed him into leaving so he wouldn't be suspicious. But Jovan texted me late last night...after...and I didn't tell him that it was this bad. But he told...he told me that I should tell you...I have to leave. I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this," she sobbed.

"You don't have to," Lori said.

"No and as your attorney," John said, "I can assure you that you will get out. You will get whatever it is you want or need. Full custody, the house, whatever..."

"You'll be fine. We are here for you," Lori added.

Sarah lifted her head and looked at Rick's face, his blue eyes moist with tears. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead like he had always done since she had known him, his expression telling her all she needed to know - she would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxx Present Day xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sarah woke as the sun came up. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning, and turned to the passenger seat. Rick was already up and watching her.

"Creeper," she quietly joked, smiling at him.

He laughed quietly. "Guilty as charged," he replied. "And not ashamed of it. You're beautiful. I can't help it." She blushed, sitting up straight and trying to get the kinks out of her neck and back. She caught sight of her reflection in the side mirror.

"And you're a liar," she replied. "I look terrible!" She wiped at the smudges on her face and tried to smooth her wild hair.

He sat up and leaned over, gently turning her face to his. "You. Are. Beautiful. Always have been, always will be."

She grinned and leaned over the center console, kissing him gently on the lips. He smiled.

"Good morning, by the way," she said, leaning back and looking at him, her head resting on the back of her seat.

"Good morning, indeed," he replied.

"Guess we better get moving this morning," she said, seeing people starting to mill around the camp.

"It's that time," he replied, sighing. "Back to reality."

Sarah sighed, sitting up and straightening her clothes and hair. She reached down to the floor board for her gun and leg holster, pulling it up over her capri yoga pants and securing it at her thigh. When she looked over at Rick, his face held an expression she had never seen from him before.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just have no idea how sexy you really are..." he whispered so the kids wouldn't wake up in the backseat. Her breath caught in her throat and he smiled when he heard it. "No idea..." His eyes held her gaze as he reached for her hand. She smiled, her heart racing so fast she was surprised he couldn't hear it. He gently raised her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing the inside of her wrist. She moaned softly, a pit forming deep in her belly. "Every part of you..." he pulled her closer to lean across the center console, resting her hand on the inside of his thigh and tilting his head to whisper into her neck as he wound his hand into her hair, "...is so perfect..." he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and she nearly moaned out loud, her hand gripping onto his thigh as he continued to press light kisses and breaths over her neck, her breath coming in pants.

"Mama?" she heard a voice from the backseat. Sarah jumped back, nearly hitting her head on the roof of the car and jerked her hand back, putting it over her heart. Rick sat back and ran his hand over his face. "Is it time to get up?" Olivia asked.

Sarah nearly laughed out loud as Rick groaned under his breath, "Yep, almost..." She shot him a look, her green eyes twinkling as she smiled at him, her face bright red and flushed with desire and laughter.

"It sure is, baby. Let's go get something to eat!" she replied, trying to gather her thoughts and calm her racing heart.

Rick grinned at her as he did the same.

* * *

After everyone was awake, Lisa took Olivia, Noah, and Carl to the RV while the others around the makeshift eating area and it was decided that they would caravan to the CDC.

As everyone started to pack their stuff and prepare for the drive, Sarah went into the RV to make sure the kids had gotten ready for the day while Rick stayed outside with the others, looking over the map to plan their trip.

Carl and Noah were sitting at the table playing cards, dressed and ready for the day. Lisa and Olivia were in the bathroom.

Carol sat in the back on the bed, staring out the window. Sarah's chest ached for Carol and she gathered her thoughts and walked back toward her.

"Carol...mind if I sit down?" she asked quietly, gesturing to the spot next to her.

Carol looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure," she whispered, gathering her sweater around her. They sat in silence for a minute, Carol sniffling quietly while staring at her lap. Sarah reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Carol sighed, her eyes filling with tears that spilled onto her cheeks . They sat that way a little longer.

Sarah saw Lisa exit the bathroom with the Olivia and she her at the table, getting them all toast and water for breakfast. Her heart ached again seeing her kids and Carl and knowing that Carol would never see Sophia again. Her eyes filled with tears for her new friend. She wiped them away before looking back at Carol.

"Carol..." Sarah whispered, "I know there is nothing anyone here can do or say...but please know that when you're ready to talk...I am here for you. Lean on me." Carol sniffled, reaching up with her other shaky hand to wipe her eyes and nose. She nodded her thanks.

Sarah squeezed her hand lightly before she let go. She stood up and leaned over to gently kiss the top of Carol's head and walked toward her mom and kids, leaving Carol to her mourning.

"I'm going to check in with Rick," she said to her mom and she nodded as she sat across from Noah and Carl, next to Olivia. Sarah leaned over and kissed all four of them on the forehead before going outside.

Rick was folding up the map and handing it to John, all the guys dispersing when Sarah walked up. Rick reached out and put his hand on her lower back, pulling her to his side. "Thanks for humoring me and wearing the gun at all times. Better to be safe and ready for anything." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Plus, I thoroughly enjoyed watching you slide it on this morning."

"Of course," she replied, glancing up at him, trying not to choke on her words as Christy walked up. She cleared her throat. "The kids are in the RV. Mom's making toast if you're hungry."

He nodded. "I'll get you some coffee, too," he replied, kissing her on the temple and squeezing her hip before he walked away. She sighed happily as she watched him walk away, her eyes wandering down to his ass.

Christy laughed and Sarah turned back to her, her face reddening. "What?" she asked.

"I saw that...you were checking him out!"

"Whatever...let's go get ready to go." She pushed past Christy whose shoulders were shaking with laughter.

Once everyone was packed and ready, they reconvened by the cars.

Rick announced the driving arrangements: Dale was bringing the RV and riding along with him would be Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, T-Dog, Shane, and Jim. Sarah was bringing the SUV along with Lisa, Liv, Noah, Carol, and Lori. Rick, Carl, and John would be in Rick's truck, and Daryl and Christy would be in Daryl's truck with his motorcycle in the back.

All of the siphoned fuel from the other cars were placed in gas cans in Rick's truck bed.

The other members of the group, the Morales family and a few others, decided to head south to try to connect with family. It was sad to part ways with them, but Sarah understood their need to find their families.

Once everyone was in their assigned cars and ready to go, Rick led the way with Sarah behind him followed by the RV and ending with Daryl and Christy.

Sarah hoped this was a good idea.

* * *

A few hours later, after getting through some abandoned cars and traffic snags, they reached their destination in the late evening. As they pulled to the curb, Sarah worried that they had reached a dead end.

Dead bodies littered the ground outside, flies buzzing around rotted corpses. Military convoys lay empty and big blasts of rocket, mortar and grime lay about against the walls of surrounding buildings and the CDC itself. Sarah's stomach sank at the sight. She left the engine running just in case. Rick got out and approached her window and she put it down and looked at him.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Won't hurt to ring the bell," she tried to joke for his sake. She could tell he was stressed. He nodded, attempting a smile.

They all turned off their engines and gathered in a group outside of the military zone that was set up, each holding their bags of personal belongings strapped to their backs.

Sarah held Noah's hand as Olivia ran to Rick and he picked her up. "Let's see if anyone is left inside," Rick said, addressing the group, as he held Liv on his hip.

"Rick, there's no one left," Shane said, reaching for Olivia. She pulled back and hung on to Rick. Shane frowned.

"There might be. We have to check," he replied.

"The CDC goes way underground. It's the best way the government can safely house all of the viruses, vaccines, and research that goes on here. I can guarantee there's still someone here," Sarah spoke up. Christy nodded.

Shane shook his head, clearly disagreeing. "No, this is stupid. Rick, we should have headed for - "

"Let's just try," Sarah argued. Shane glared at her. Rick stepped in between them, staring at Shane.

"We are already here. We are not leaving until we try." Shane didn't reply.

Rick kissed Olivia on the cheek and handed her to Lisa. "Everyone have weapons up and ready," he told them, "except Lisa. You walk in the middle with Liv. Let's make sure none of these bodies are walkers. Let's be quiet and vigilant. Move slowly." They all nodded.

They moved together as a unit, each one being careful not to disturb any undead as they made their way to the front door. When they reached their destination, Rick tried the door to no avail. He wiggled the handle and nothing.

"There!" Carol cried out and pointed to a camera blinking red. When Sarah looked, it moved and panned over their group.

Rick ran up and looked at be camera. "Let us in!" he called out.

Just then the doors opened, waking a few undead laying around.

They all scrambled in as Daryl shot one walker that got too close. As the doors shut again, they turned to see a man in a lab coat.

"Anyone infected?" he asked as he held an M16 on the group.

"No. But we've lost a lot of people to the infected," Rick replied, his hands in the air.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

They all nodded.

"Welcome to the CDC," he said, lowering his gun. "I'm Dr Edwin Jenner."


	10. Showers

Smut ahead...don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

They all stared at Dr. Jenner as he led them stories underground in a huge elevator, his pale skin and sunken eyes giving Sarah the impression that he was overworked and sleep-deprived.

"Blood samples will be taken first thing," he said, addressing the whole group but focusing on Rick.

Rick nodded as Olivia clung to him, burying her face in his neck. "Whatever we need to do...but we need food, shelter...answers."

Dr. Jenner hesitated, looked down at Noah standing between Rick and Sarah, then nodded. "Deal."

The elevator doors opened to a long hallway. Jenner led them down and they turned right and walked into a sterile lab, centrifuges littering the counter tops. He immediately started to set up needles, vials, and tourniquets, not saying a word.

"I can help with the blood draws," Christy spoke up. Jenner looked at her. "I'm a nurse. It may help expedite this whole process..." He nodded, gesturing for her to step up.

He took her blood first, then the two of them proceeded to work on collecting from the others.

Carl and Noah both gave blood while sitting on their mom's laps, Noah insisting that Christy be the one to draw his. Sarah kissed the top of his head, holding her son tightly, thankful for the protection the CDC offered them.

When it came time for Olivia to submit her sample, she clung to Rick and looked at Sarah, her big brown eyes full of fear. Sarah leaned down and looked at her.

"It's ok, baby girl. It only stings for a minute," she soothed her. "Do you want to sit with me or Rick?"

"Both," she whispered. Sarah smiled at her and produced Bunny from behind her back. Rick smiled, tightening his arms around the sweet little girl.

"Can Bunny sit with us, too?" she asked. Olivia nodded and pulled her favorite stuffed animal - given to her by Lori - to her chest resting her face in the nook of Rick's neck. Sarah sat down next to her and rested her head on Rick's shoulder next to Olivia's face, humming a lullaby to her and rubbing her back, while Christy took blood from her arm.

"All done, you brave girl!" Christy announced as she placed a cotton ball and bandaid on her arm.

Olivia sat up and looked at her. "Well that didn't hurt at all!" The group all chuckled and Sarah noticed that even Jenner cracked a tiny smile.

The only one not smiling was Shane.

"You all can stay in these rooms down this hall," Jenner said, as he led them down a more comfortable looking wing of the building. "I'm afraid there aren't enough beds for all of you, but the couches in the break room are quite comfortable if a few of you want to stay there."

T-Dog and Glenn nodded, claiming two couches, while Shane and Daryl raised their hands. The few doubles with twin beds went to Carol and Andrea, Dale and Jim, Lisa and Christy, and Jacqui, while the singles with queens and pull out couches went to Rick and Sarah and Lori and John.

"And," Jenner said, turning to the boys, "there's a room with bunk beds if you two want to share..." Carl and Noah looked excited for the first time in two weeks. "There's also a rec room with a pool table and other games and books. Don't plug any machines in though. We need to conserve energy. Once you're all settled in, there's spaghetti we can fix in the cafeteria. Just come down the hall and turn right."

"What about me?" Olivia asked, looking at Rick. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, I thought you and your mom could share the bed and I will sleep on the couch," Rick replied, glancing up at Sarah. Sarah smiled and nodded, glad that Rick would at least be in the same room. She wasn't sure if she was ready to let on to the group that there was something happening between them.

Olivia sounded happy with that arrangement and the three of them headed to their room to deposit their belongings. Just across the hall was the bunk room and next to that was Lori and John's room, so Sarah felt very safe allowing Noah to be out of her sight for the night.

Everyone made their way to the cafeteria where they ate spaghetti, drank wine, and had the most fun with each other than they had since the world went to shit...Until Shane started peppering Jenner with questions about the outbreak, about a cure, about why he was the only one they'd seen.

"Jeez, Shane. Buzzkill, dude," Glenn spoke up.

"Let's not worry about this tonight," Rick said to him. "Let's enjoy tonight and ask questions tomorrow."

When Jenner announced that there was hot water, the conversation was over when they all practically ran to their rooms. Those staying in the break room shared a common bathroom with community showers, while the others had en suites attached to their rooms.

Sarah helped Noah shower first, while Rick entertained Olivia with a few books from the rec room. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Rick and Olivia laying in the bed together, his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest listening to him read a book about animals.

"I hate to break up this party, but it's time for a good bath and bed," she said to Olivia.

"Oh man...buzzkill," she said. Rick, Olivia and Noah all laughed. She grinned, then turned and jumped onto Rick's stomach, grabbing his face in her hands. "Thanks, Ricky! Best story ever!"

He grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Any time, baby girl." She leapt off the bed and Sarah caught her.

Rick stood up and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I'll go take Noah to the rec room to play while you take care of little miss," he said, "if that's ok?" She nodded, thankful for the help.

After Olivia was bathed, she fell asleep right away. Sarah tucked her in and left the lamp on the bedside table on for a nightlight.

She made her way down the hall and to the rec room to see Daryl, John, Rick, Carl and Noah playing pool, Glenn and TDog playing foosball, and Lori and Christy drinking wine on the couch while her mom sat in a recliner reading a book.

Rick smiled at her as she walked toward the women. Lori pulled her down on the couch in between them and Christy handed her a full glass.

"Ok. Spill!" Christy said as Lori laughed.

"What?"

"You and Rick. What else?!" Lori pushed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, taking a large gulp of wine, feeling a blush creep up.

Lori snorted, obviously buzzed. "We've seen how he keeps kissing you and holding your hand."

"He's always kissing my forehead, you know that," she replied, taking another large swallow of wine, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.

"He never kissed you with tongue while you straddled him," Christy spoke up. Sarah's head whipped around to look at her best friend then turned to her mother.

"Mom!" They all died laughing including Sarah. "Jeez, y'all are terrible! Gossiping like a bunch of old ladies!"

"Hey, now," Lori said, "Didn't your mom ever teach you to respect your elders?" They all laughed hysterically. "And since I am two years older, I am wiser. And that means that I know there's more than meets the eye where you two are concerned and mark my words," she announced to the women, then whispered loudly, "They will be humping like rabbits before you know it!" Sarah's face turned bright red as they all laughed until they cried.

"Y'all are nuts," Sarah said once they all caught their breath. "But while we're asking questions..." she turned to Christy, "what's up with you and Daryl?"

Christy smiled. "We're friends."

"With benefits?" Sarah asked, keeping a straight face while Lisa and Lori laughed.

Christy finished off her glass of wine. "That's the plan." They all hooted with laughter.

"Ok, ladies," John said as he and Rick approached them, "I do believe it's time for me to take my lovely bride to bed." Lori beamed up at him.

"We will tuck Noah and Carl in you crazy lovebirds," Rick said as John picked Lori up bridal style and they all laughed.

About an hour later, Sarah wished everyone good night, still feeling a slight buzz from the bottle of wine she split with Christy. Sarah and Rick walked the boys to their room and she gave Noah a hug and kiss, telling him to come straight across the hall if he needed anything.

Rick was still talking to the boys as she excused herself to go check on Olivia and take a shower.

Olivia was sound asleep on the bed in the exact position she left her in, so Sarah went straight to the bathroom and started the water.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face still dirty from the past two weeks of not having a good shower, the wash-ups in the lake at the quarry not doing much to help. She undressed, happy to be rid of the dirty clothes and eager to feel the warm water.

She stepped into the shower and let the water beat on the top of her head, cascading down her shoulders and onto her body. She moaned with delight at the warm feeling and grabbed the airplane sized shampoo bottle in the corner. She washed her hair and moaned again at the clean feeling. This is heaven, she thought.

She heard a noise outside the shower and nearly fell as she spun around to see Rick poking his head around the door. The glass shower door didn't do much to hide her body from him. Normally she would have been embarrassed, but the wine was making her bold.

"Rick? Everything ok?" she asked as she stared at him.

"You didn't hear me knock. Just wanted to check on you - heard the moans and thought you were getting sick from the wine. How's the water?" he asked.

"It's great," she replied, smiling. "Heaven."

"Save me some hot water," he joked.

"I will...or you could just...join me?" He looked surprised...no...he looked shocked.

She almost giggled, feeling nervous but so sure this was what she wanted, the wine definitely spurring her on.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Are - Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she replied. She opened the door and stepped back, gesturing for him to enter.

He hesitantly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She watched him, her heart rate increasing as a grin slowly spread across his face, his blue eyes lighting up.

He reached down and pulled his shirt off and her heart started hammering out of control. He locked eyes with her and undid his belt, slowly pushing his pants and boxer briefs down and over his hips. Her eyes never left his as he kicked his pants off and slowly walked toward the shower.

He slid the shower door open and she moved back to allow him room to join her, their intense gaze never breaking. As he closed the shower door behind them, she reached her arms up and put them around his neck pulling him to her. His arms went around her waist and his hand rested just above her ass. She felt him hardening against her belly and her breath caught in her throat. She dropped her hands to his chest as he looked down at her, his blue eyes intensely staring into her green ones.

His head leaned down and he pressed his lips against hers, boldly pushing his tongue past her lips and claiming her mouth. He gently pushed her back against the wall, the water continuing to warm them as it fell over their bodies. Sarah explored the tight muscles of his chest before moving her hands to his back, pulling him as closely to her as she could.

She moaned loudly as he reached down and grabbed one breast and massaged the nipple, continuing to kiss her soundly as his other hand moved down to find her center. He leaned back and looked into her eyes, his blue eyes blazing with a look she had never seen before as he slowly pushed a finger inside of her. She nearly came undone as he slowly started stroking her insides. She moaned as he added another finger and his thumb found her clit. She brought her hands down to his hard biceps for support as her head fell back to the wall. He attacked her throat and neck with kisses, stirring up feelings of want in her she had never felt before. She loved the feeling of his 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against her neck as he kissed her. It turned her on even more to hear his moans from the pleasure he was getting from pleasuring her.

"Rick." she moaned as she put her head down to look at him, "please..."

He let out a gutteral moan as he pumped his fingers into her faster watching her lose all thought, having wanted her like this for years - giving her pleasure and hearing her moan his name. He moved his other hand under her ass, kneading at the flesh there, wanting to feel every part of her.

Sarah was getting close, the intensity of it all pushing her quickly over the edge. The pit in her stomach got more intense with every stroke and she grabbed his face, kissing him hard, their tongues intertwining. She fisted his hair as he squeezed her ass tightly, continuing to pump his fingers inside her and watching her gasp in ecstasy.

"Don't, stop, fuck, Rick!" she said as she came undone, feeling the knot in her stomach fall away, almost screaming as she came, her chest heaving as her breasts pushed into his hard chest.

"Holy...shit..." he whispered as he slowly pushed his fingers inside her one more time before he finally pulled out. He grabbed her hips to steady her.

His cock was aching from being so hard, but he knew he didn't want their first time to be hurried and in a shower. He wanted it to be special - for the both of them - so for now he would have to wait.

"Holy shit is right," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his chest and closed her eyes. She had never had an orgasm that fast, usually needing more foreplay. But the fact that this was Rick...Plus, she hadn't been intimate with anyone in almost 4 years. How long had she dreamt of this moment?

She opened her eyes and glanced down and felt another pit forming in her stomach as she looked down at his raging hard cock, just begging for attention. How badly she wanted to feel him inside her right then and there. She reached out for it but Rick reached down and grabbed her hand. She groaned in displeasure, unsure why he would stop her, disappointment filling her entire being. She couldn't help but pout.

Rick used his other hand to lift her chin to look into her eyes.

"Not right now. I want you so badly, but I want it to be special...not in the shower against the wall...not for our first time..." He raised their hands together and brought them up between their chests, kissing the back of her hand. She sighed, the knot in her stomach increasing in size. He looked so incredibly delicious, his blue eyes bright with lust. "And I know if you touch me all of those good intentions will go right out the window."

She moaned, the sound nearly making him forget everything he just said and her green eyes darkened.

"God I want you Rick. Any time, any place," she replied, reaching up to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

He almost threw caution to the wind, his cock getting even harder with that comment. He suppressed a moan as he gathered his weaning self control and leaned down to gently kiss her lips again. "The water is getting cold," he whispered. "Let's get out and get you warm."

She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her softly once more.


	11. Running

Sarah woke up the next morning to a conversation going on between Rick and Olivia.

"Noah never wants to tell me why Mama and Daddy are not living together...I know he knows why...and Mama just says that she and Daddy didn't want to be married anymore..."

"Well," replied Rick, "I am Carl's dad and Lori is his mom, but we don't live together; we didn't want to be married anymore. Sometimes that just happens sweetie. But it doesn't mean that we don't love Carl. And I know your Mama and Daddy love you and Noah very much."

Sarah squinted her eyes open not wanting them to see that she was awake and listening. Olivia was laying between Rick and herself facing Rick with her arm folded under her head. Sarah almost smiled at how grown up she looked.

"But sometimes mommies and daddies find other people to live with and marry - Lori lives with John and they're married now," he explained.

"That's right! And John is Carl's step daddy," she replied. Rick nodded, smiling at her. "So...Does that mean you are going to be my new step daddy?"

Sarah held her breath, wondering how Rick was going to handle that question. He laughed softly and smoothed her hair back from her face and composed himself before he answered her question.

"You know baby girl...I'm not sure. What I do know is that I care about you, Noah, and your mommy an awful lot and I'm going to be here for the three of you, no matter what."

Sarah released the breath she was holding, her heart fluttering.

"I care a lot about you too Ricky," Olivia responded, sitting up and throwing her arms around his neck to snuggle. Rick folded her into his arms and rubbed her back.

He looked over at Sarah and raised his eyebrows. She started to grin knowing she had been caught. She opened her eyes and stared at his blue ones.

'Good morning,' he mouthed to her, his blue eyes twinkling in the semi-darkness of the room.

'Morning,' she mouthed back feeling warmth come over her thinking about what had transpired the night before.

"Good morning, you two," she said out loud. Olivia spun around and smiled at her mom.

"Morning, Mama!" She scooted over and hugged Sarah. Rick laid his head down in the pillow watching them, a smile on his handsome face.

Sarah yawned. "What time is it?"

Rick looked at his watch. "Five-thirty am." Sarah rolled her eyes and groaned, making Rick laugh softly. Her daughter was worse than a rooster always waking up way before dawn.

"Mama I'm hungry. Do you think the doctor has something for breakfast?"

"I'm sure he does baby girl," she replied, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. Sarah saw Rick's blue eyes darken as he watched her breasts push out as she stretched. Her stomach did a flip as she lowered her arms. He looked up to her face into her eyes, his eyes blazing. They stared at each other both thinking about their activities in the shower.

Olivia jumped up and down on the bed, interrupting their intense gaze. "Come on Mama and Ricky! Let's go get some breakfast!"

"Ok, ok!" Sarah said, laughing at her little ball of energy. "Why don't you go sit on the couch and read a book to Bunny while we get dressed? Then I'll get you ready and we'll find some breakfast."

"Sure thing, Mama!" she jumped out of bed and to the floor.

Sarah smiled at Rick then got out of bed. Olivia grabbed Bunny and went and sat on the couch, picking up the book Rick was reading to her the night before.

Rick walked around to the other side of the bed and stood in front of Sarah, his pajama pants low on his hips, his white t-shirt tight over his chest and his hair disheveled. He looked sexy, she thought to herself, remembering what it felt like to be in his arms last night, pushed against the wall, his hands all over her...her face turned red at the memory…

Rick smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he told her, running his hands lightly down her arms, looking down at her.

"Yeah, you didn't really shower last night, per se..." she replied, turning her head up to look into his eyes, putting her hands on his waist. He stepped closer to her, their bottom halves almost touching, his hands resting on her hips. Her heart was racing.

"No, I sure didn't," he smiled. He lowered his voice, "But, I'd happily take last night over a shower any day," he whispered so Olivia didn't overhear. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" he moved his head down, pushed her hair to the side and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Really?" she asked quietly, shivering from his kiss and stifling a moan. He nuzzled her neck, kissing from her collarbone to behind her ear, causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. She fisted his shirt in both hands, completely turned on and trying to hide it.

"Yes, ma'am..." he whispered, pulling his head back to look at her. "But seeing as Liv is right across the room," he stood up straight, and kissed her forehead, "I probably shouldn't elaborate on what else I want to do..."

He put his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, catching her breath and unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Mama, do you think he has pancakes?" Olivia asked.

She leaned back, his arms still around her waist, placing her hands on his biceps and smiled at him, then turned to Olivia. "I sure hope so baby girl."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast?" Rick asked, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. She nodded against his chest, smiling to herself.

Sarah and Olivia quickly dressed and made their way across the hall to Noah and Carl's room. They were both waking up as Sarah cracked open the door.

"Morning you two," Sarah said, turning on the light.

Noah sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Carl sat up and stretched, yawning.

"We are headed to the kitchen for breakfast - wanna join us?"

"Yeah," Carl said. "Do you think there are pancakes?"

Sarah smiled. "Let's go check!" Noah climbed down from his top bunk as Carl slid down from his. Noah came over and hugged his mom. She loved how he still showed her affection despite being eight years old and fiercely independent. Olivia threw her arms around her her brother's waist and he hugged her back. Her heart melted.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw John, Glenn, TDog and Lisa were already there. TDog was making powdered eggs and Lisa was working on coffee.

"Good morning, Jenkins Family!" TDog greeted them, a bright smile on his face.

"Morning, TDog!" Olivia replied. Sarah smiled and directed her to a seat next to John. Noah sat next to her and Carl sat across the table.

Sarah greeted John who gave her a big shit-eating grin. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," he replied. She smirked at him, turning around to head to the cabinets to search for pancake mix.

When she found a box, a bowl, and a frying pan, she went about mixing the batter and making the kids pancakes.

One by one, the rest of their group came to the room. Christy and Lori both looked hung over and immediately went for the powdered eggs and coffee. She laughed at them; Lori smiled at her.

Sarah was just flipping the last pancake over when she felt a hand skim across the back of her neck, moving her long hair to the side, and soft lips kiss behind her ear, while another hand grabbed her hip and squeezed tightly.

She almost dropped the spatula and looked over her shoulder to see Rick. She blushed and smiled at him. He smiled as he kissed her cheek and patted her hip, grabbing the plate of pancakes to take to the table.

When he moved, she saw Shane sitting across the room, staring hard at her.

Her stomach dropped, fear creeping up on her. Her heart thudded in her chest, redness creeping up her face.

She heard Rick's voice in her head: 'Show no fear. You are strong and no one can make you feel inferior…especially Shane.'

She stared back at him, challenging him to speak up.

After a few seconds he looked away.

She felt a small victory. But she knew it wasn't over.

She turned back to the stove and took a deep breath, brought the last pancake to the table and plopped it on Noah's plate, Olivia already had two Rick had given her. She smiled at her children and took the seat between Noah and Rick.

They all settled in, enjoying each other's company and the delicious breakfast in front of them.

Sarah felt grateful for Dr. Jenner and his hospitality...however long it would last.

"So, Jenner," Shane started after breakfast was finished, "you gonna tell us anything at all?" Sarah saw several eye rolls around the table, but noticed Rick looked interested.

Jenner smiled sadly. "Once everyone is dressed and ready, I'll take you to the pit and we'll talk."

Everyone dispersed, but seeing as Lori, Christy, and Sarah were already dressed, they stayed behind to clean the kitchen, while Rick and John took the kids to the rec room. Daryl went to shower and get dressed.

"We hooked up last night," Christy burst out as soon as Daryl left the room after nodding at her.

"What?! You and Daryl?" Lori said, almost dropping the plate she was washing.

"No…me and Dale," she joked. "YES! Me and Daryl!" They all laughed. "Y'all - it's been over a year since I've had sex…but I'm telling you…it was amazing!" Sarah laughed at her BFF. "And it was on the pool table - a place that was on my bucket list!" They all died laughing, Christy continuing to gush about her experience.

"I just hope he doesn't get weird about it," she continued. "He's not very…verbose...or open about well...anything. But he's really sweet when he does talk to me."

"I hope it all works out for you…he seems like a really nice guy under that sexy, redneck exterior…" Sarah told her. Christy nodded, her smile wide.

"We'll see, I guess!" Christy replied. Sarah grinned at her best friend, happy for her.

"What about you, missy?" Lori asked, turning to Sarah.

"What?" she asked, ducking her head and turning away.

"Don't 'what' me!" Lori replied, snapping her with the dish towel. "The walls in this place are mighty thin...John and I heard quite a commotion last night."

Sarah's face turned bright red. "You're shittin' me. Y-y'all did not hear - " Lori started dying laughing, Christy looking at her inquisitively.

"YOU TWO HAD SEX?!" Christy almost yelled, jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas.

"Will you shut up?" Sarah replied, completely mortified as Lori continued to laugh. "NO. We didn't have sex. We...damn you two..." They all laughed, Sarah included. "I really hate you both."

"What did you do?" Christy asked, she and Lori both sitting down at the table as Sarah dried a plate, her hands a little shaky from embarrassment.

"Really?" They both nodded. "Fine...We showered and...he...I...do I really need to continue?! This is weird!" They nodded again, both looking at her with sincere interest. "Damn it. Fine..." She put the plate down, threw a hand on her hip and faced them both. "He fingered me against the wall and gave me one of the bestorgasmsofmylife - arey'allhappy?!" she blurted out.

They were quiet for a half second before they both shrieked and high fived each other. Sarah threw down the towel, completely and utterly mortified but also laughing at her best friends' ridiculous reactions.

"Y'all are so stupid..." she said.

"We're just excited for you two because it's only been FOREVER since this should have happened!" Christy explained, wiping tears of laughter from her face. "Why didn't you 'go all the way?'" she asked, she and Lori dissolving into giggles again.

Sarah looked down. "Rick said he wants it to be...special...our first time..." she blushed.

Lori and Christy both stopped snickering. Sarah looked up and Lori and Christy both had real tears in their eyes. "I knew it," Lori said.

"What?" Sarah asked, suddenly scared of what she was going to say. "Lori - "

"He loves you...he always has," she replied. "I knew it when we started dating in high school...definitely after the divorce." Sarah moved and sat down next to her, looking alarmed, but Lori raised her hand and smiled as she reached out and grabbed Sarah's hand. "No...I mean that I've always known how he felt, but that man is one of the most honorable men I've ever known. He loved you...but he knew that you loved Shane, so he backed off and fell in love with me...but I don't think his feelings for you ever went away...they just changed and evolved as the years went by...but now that you are both in this place and getting to the same page, I can't help but feel emotional for you both. I am so happy for you and Rick."

Sarah let out a hiccup as tears fell down her face, grabbing Lori in a tight hug as Lori returned her affection. Christy grinned behind Lori and threw her arms around them both.

"Okay," Christy spoke up after a few seconds, "enough of the mushy shit. Let's go find the others and find out what this Jenner guy is all about." Lori squeezed Sarah's shoulders as they backed up from one another and kissed her forehead. Sarah smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the adults, minus Carol who stayed in the rec room with the children, convened in the "pit," a large circular room with computers and work stations, all facing a huge screen.

"So, Dr. Jenner," Rick asked, standing in front of Sarah and Christy, who both sat on a counter, their legs dangling, "what happened here?"

"Well...a lot has happened in the last month." He took a deep breath. "We started getting reports from local hospitals and clinics about a superbug that was antibiotic-resistant and fast-acting. Our research team was all over it, but it started to spread faster than we could keep up...hence the reason it was named 'Wildfire.' People were getting sick and just dying, like no other pandemic we've dealt with in the modern world. And when we started getting confirmed cases of cannibalism - and from those who had already perished - everyone was baffled."

"So is it a virus?" Sarah asked, hopping down from the counter, putting her hand on Rick's arm for comfort and looking around him to Jenner.

"As far as we know. But it could be anything - virus, bacteria, fungal?"

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui spoke up. Lori put her arm around Jacqui's shoulders.

"Could be..." Jenner agreed. "I figure half the population are the infected cadavers by now, if not more, and for those of us that are alive - it's only a matter of time."

"How does it work?" Sarah asked, stepping around to stand in front of Rick. "I'm sorry - I'm a PA, so I know pathology and this blows my mind."

"I can show you the research on Test Subject 19, or TS-19."

Sarah nodded. "Please?"

Jenner turned to the computer and Rick slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side.

"TS-19 was a doctor here. She volunteered to - " he broke off " - she volunteered to be infected to allow better research."

"She got bit?" Daryl asked, "On purpose?" Jenner nodded. "Tha's jus' crazy."

"No," Jenner replied sharply, "it's brave. She was always like that…" He took a deep breath. "She was the smartest, bravest person I've ever known." Sarah would detect incredible sadness in his voice.

He cleared his throat. "Here's the first scan," he said, pointing to the brain on the screen, the synapses firing on all cylinders. "She was alive here." Sarah moved out of Rick's embrace and stepped closer to the screen.

"Here's episode one - infection through skin contact via a bite from an infected cadaver." The brain quickly became darker, the lights on the screen disappearing before their eyes.

"Episode two - death," he continued as he flipped screens. The brain was black.

"And episode three..." he continued, showing them the last scan.

"It starts in the brain stem," Sarah said, seeing the red spread through the occipital region of the scan.

"That's the only part that reanimates," Jenner explained. "All the memories, the intelligence, the parts that make a human...human…are gone. All that's left is the basic human instinct."

"All the senses, but none of the sense," Sarah whispered. She turned to Jenner.

He shook his head. "Episode four." He pointed to the screen. They saw a flash as a bullett ripped through the brain, moving through the forehead and out though the brain stem.

"You shot her?" Andrea spoke up.

"It's the only way," Sarah said, as Jenner nodded. "You never found a cure?"

"No."

"And TS-19? Was she your wife?" Sarah asked him softly. He nodded. She gave him a compassionate look, understanding his incredible loss.

"So where is everyone else, doc?" Shane asked, stepping close to Sarah. "All the other researchers?" Sarah stepped closer to Rick and away from Shane.

"It was like nothing they had seen and it scared them," he said sadly.

"Wha'? Where'd they go?" Daryl asked, clearly frustrated with this information.

"Most of them went home to be with their families, to hunker down, to try and ride it out. Others," he continued, "opted out… once they knew it was hopeless. Committed suicide in the halls and labs."

"But you stayed?" Sarah asked as Rick put his arm around her waist. "Why?"

"I made a promise. I would stay until I either found a cure or…it was over."

"What does that mean?" Shane asked. "Over?"

Jenner didn't reply, just got up and turned the computers off.

"Dr. Jenner, what is the clock on the wall? What is counting down?" Dale asked. Sarah looked over to see 25 minutes on the clock.

"The end."

Sarah looked up at him, sheer panic coursing through her veins. "The end of what?" Rick asked, dropping his arm from Sarah's waist as he stepped forward menacingly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS PLACE IS EXACTLY?" Jenner yelled at him. "We house the most dangerous viruses and bacteria - there's a reason we are all underground! It's a dangerous building! But I can't sustain it much longer! The whole place - the whole WORLD for that matter - runs off of fossil fuel! How stupid is that?!" Jenner's eyes were wide with craziness.

"What happens when the time hits zero?!" Rick asked, getting in Jenner's face.

"The whole place will blow..." They all gasped.

"Let us out," Rick growled. Sarah was starting to feel panicky.

"It will better this way," he pleaded. "Trust me. You don't want to live out there - bitten and turned…or torn to shreds - constantly looking over your shoulder." He turned to Sarah. "Your daughter," he said, "your son…It's better this way…quick. They'll never feel a thing."

Rick turned to the group. "Go get your stuff, we're leaving." He grabbed Sarah's face. "Get the kids," he kissed her on the mouth. "Lori, get Carl. Hurry!"

Sarah felt a panic attack coming on, but quickly swallowed it down as she turned and grabbed Lori's arm. "Quick, let's go."

They ran out as Rick, Shane, and Daryl started arguing with Jenner. The others ran to collect their things per Rick's order. Sarah ran to the rec room and quickly picked Olivia up.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Sarah said, grabbing Noah's hand. They looked scared by Sarah's behavior, but complied with her order to grab their things and get ready to leave.

By the time everyone made it back to the pit, Daryl and Shane were hitting the metal door with axes and Rick was pleading with Jenner to open the door.

Jacqui sat down on the floor. Andrea joined her, appearing as though they were going along with Jenner's plan. TDog and Dale pleaded with them.

It was pandemonium as the time ticked down to 8 minutes - Rick stopped Shane from shooting Jenner and then Daryl from hitting him with an ax.

Olivia was crying hysterically in her arms, while Noah stood next to Sarah, his arms around her waist, his head buried in her side. Lori kneeled next to Carl, hugging him tightly.

Sarah had to do something.

Sarah ran up to Rick and Jenner. "Dr. Jenner, please. You have to let us out. I choose to live. I choose to fight." Jenner looked at her. She stared into his eyes, pleading silently.

"Fine, but you better hurry." He turned to the computer and punched in a code, the doors opening.

"Thank you," she said. Rick grabbed Noah, picking him up as Sarah handed him his backpack.

They ran like hell to the stairs - 5 flights later and her legs burning - they found themselves in the atrium. Jim held open the door as Shane, Daryl, Christy, and John cleared the way with their weapons to the cars. Sarah held on tightly to Olivia, her free hand carrying her knife tightly, just in case. Lisa ran just ahead of her.

When they made it to the caravan, Rick yelled for them to duck. They dropped to the ground behind their cars, Rick placing Noah in front of them as he shielded the four of them with his body.

The loudest explosion Sarah had ever heard rocked the earth around them. She could feel the heat and debris falling around them.

A few moments later, Rick lifted his head to the group and yelled for them to get in the cars; walkers were headed their way.

Rick picked up Noah and pushed him into Sarah's SUV and helped Olivia next. Lisa jumped in behind them and he closed her door. He jumped into the driver's seat as Sarah climbed into the passenger.

Sarah saw the rest of their group get into the other cars and RV - minus Jacqui - and they quickly followed John who was driving Rick's truck with Lori and Carl

Rick reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand.

They headed far away from the CDC, no destination in mind.


	12. Change

The car was silent as they drove in the caravan, everyone in shock over what just happened. Rick held on tightly to Sarah's hand, their hands resting on her lap, his thumb stroking over the back of her hand with a nervous tick.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder to see Olivia squeezing Bunny to her chest, staring out the window with tear-stained cheeks, holding tightly onto her Nana's hand. Noah sat on the other side of Olivia, the same expression on his face, watching the Georgia landscape go by out the window. Sarah turned back to the front and sighed.

Rick squeezed her hand and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she knew him well enough to know he was just as worried as the rest of them.

After 30 minutes or so, John pulled over and Rick followed suit. The RV pulled in behind them, followed by Daryl and Christy on his motorcycle. Rick cut the ignition, lifted Sarah's hand to kiss the back of it and opened his door.

Sarah turned to Lisa. "Mom, can you stay here with the kids?" she asked. Lisa nodded. Sarah climbed out and helped Carl into the back of the SUV and locked the doors.

The group met at her front bumper. "So what's the plan?" Daryl asked as TDog climbed on top of the RV to keep watch out for walkers.

"Ft. Benning," Rick replied as John spread the map out on the hood of Sarah's SUV. "We're not that far - maybe a days trip depending on traffic snags."

Sarah tuned out as she noticed Jim leaning against the RV, bent over with a grimace on his face. She made her way over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jim?" she asked softly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, forcing a smile, but she saw through it. He stood up and she saw a bright red blood stain on his shirt.

"Jim," she whispered, "did you get hurt?" Christy made her way over followed by Shane.

"No, I'm fine. It's old."

"Jim," Christy said, "that's fresh. What happened? I can look at it. I'm a nurse and Sarah here is a physician's assistant. We're trained medical professionals."

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing. Nothing, nothing," he said, sweat forming on his forehead, despite the coolness of the morning. Sarah looked at Christy. He started to look out of it, shaking his head as though to clear the cobwebs.

'Get Rick,' Sarah mouthed to Christy.

When Christy turned to run and get Rick, Shane ran over and grabbed Jim around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Shane!" Sarah yelled. "Stop! There's no need for this!" Jim struggled to get free, but made no headway.

"Shut up, Sarah!" he yelled back. "Stay the hell out of it!" Sarah scowled. Rick and the rest of the group ran over to them, all of them yelling at the scene in front of them.

"Shane!" Rick yelled, "What the hell? Let him go!"

"No! He's bit! I know it! I think he got bit back at the quarry before we left!"

Sarah gasped. "What?! Are you kidding me?!" She stepped toward Shane. Rick stepped closer to them, putting his arm out in front of her.

"I didn't know for sure because he stayed holed up in the room by himself the whole time we were at the CDC," Shane replied, still holding a struggling Jim. "But I saw him this morning. He was holding his side and looked like he was in pain. Just like when we left the quarry and the whole ride to the CDC."

Rick got in Shane's face. "And you didn't think to tell anyone?! You just let him suffer? What if he died and turned into a walker and killed someone in this group?! One of your kids?! What the hell were you thinking?"

Shane let him go and Dale and Christy each grabbed an arm, holding him up. Sarah stepped closer, grabbing Rick's arm as the two men stood face to face.

"I was thinking that you were too busy trying to fuck MY wife to be a real leader and notice it yourself!" he whispered loud enough for only Rick and Sarah to hear.

Sarah saw red. She let go of Rick's arm and backhanded Shane in the face so hard his head spun to the side.

"I'm NOT your fucking wife anymore, thank GOD for that!" she screamed at him.

Everyone gasped.

Rick grabbed Sarah around the waist and pulled her back. Shane turned his head back and sneered at her, his fists clenched at his sides.

Rick set her down next to Christy, who looked at Sarah with pride written plainly on her face, and turned back to Shane. Rick got close to his face and said something that only Shane could hear. Sarah started to pace, her adrenaline coursing through her veins, both angry at his comment and worried about what else he would say or do about what he now knew about her and Rick.

When he was done, Shane looked pissed but said nothing else. He didn't look at anyone as he sat down on the ground where he was, leaning against the RV and resting his arms on his bent knees, his hands covering his face.

Rick looked at Sarah, his expression both impressed and annoyed. Her heart was still thumping with anger.

"Jim," Rick said, as he stepped in front of him where he was being supported by Dale and Christy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "tell us what happened."

Jim grimaced in pain. "Let's help him into the RV and let him rest," Sarah said, walking over and opening the door to the RV. Daryl stayed outside with Glenn and Shane to keep watch. John joined T-Dog on top of the RV.

Once Jim was laying down on the couch, Sarah kneeled on the floor by him with Christy, while Rick stood on the steps behind them, and the others crowded around the table, waiting to hear the story.

"I got bit during the raid at the quarry camp," he sighed, shifting positions in an attempt to get comfortable. "I got supplies from the first aid kit on the RV and covered the wound." He coughed and Rick offered him some water. He smiled at her gratefully.

She felt his head. "You are burning up." He nodded and swallowed some more water, pain etched on his face.

"I honesty felt okay - it's just a little bite and I figured the CDC would be able to help me and I didn't want to alarm anyone." Sarah shook her head. "But then we got there and it was just one guy. And I could tell it was hopeless."

Carol sniffled as Lori put an arm around her shoulders.

"I woke up this morning with a headache and fever - but we were all so focused on Jenner and getting out, I just ignored it." He coughed some more. "Now I'm in a lot of pain..." His face scrunched up in pain.

"Can I see?" Sarah asked him. Jim nodded and lifted his shirt.

A small bite wound on his lower right rib cage, the skin barely broken, was oozing blood and green puss. The area around the initial wound was now macerated and clearly infected, red streaks disappearing under the top of his jeans and up to his chest.

"The wound itself is infected, and it's spreading," she said as Christy moved closer. "The wounds I saw in the ER that day were much worse - much deeper," she told her. "I think that's why it didn't take hold as fast as those victims or even TS - 19. He had a much smaller, less invasive bite." Sarah looked at Christy.

"I wonder if we could have excised the wound and prevented the infection from becoming systemic?" Christy pondered. Sarah agreed, her anger coming closer to the surface again.

"Probably. We could have at least tried."

But they both knew it was too late now.

"Jim," Sarah said, "the only thing we can do at this point…is make you comfortable." She stroked his hair on his forehead. He smiled at her sadly.

"I know," he replied, closing his eyes, his breathing becoming labored. "I can tell my time has come." Sarah fought back the tears as she stood up, Rick reaching out to rub her back. She smiled sadly at him and went to get ibuprofen from Dale's medicine kit while Christy set out to help Jim get as comfortable as he could.

The others sat around him, making small talk about his life and his family. Sarah overheard him talking about his wife and daughter who had died in a car accident two years previous due to a drunk driver and how he was eager to be reunited with them. Sarah looked at Christy, the pain from her own similar loss crossing her face briefly. She leaned over to touch her best friend's shoulder. Christy turned her head and wiped her face before looking back at Sarah and gave her a slight head nod that she was okay.

Sarah walked by Rick without a word and went outside to get fresh air. She passed Daryl and Glenn, ignoring them and Shane, who was glaring at her from his post by Rick's truck, and stood behind the RV, her hands on the top of her head as she paced.

She made a turn and ran into a solid wall of muscle. "Oomph!" she let out, grabbing on to two strong arms.

Rick looked down at her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sarah?" he said. "Sweet girl, are you okay?" She shook her head.

"I could have done something!" she yelled out. "I wish - " she said, pushing away from him to pace, "I wish Jim would have told me," she threw her arms in the air. "I wish Shane wasn't such a prick - he could have saved his life - but he was too busy being a petty asshole!" She stopped pacing and stood in front of him. "I wish I could rewind time to twelve years ago and not have married his pathetic ass. This is his fault. He owns this." She was shaking from her anger.

Rick nodded, putting his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest, her arms around his middle. "I told him the same thing. Jim's blood is on his hands. No one else - his." He smoothed her hair. "Besides , if you hadn't married him, you wouldn't have Noah and Olivia." She nodded.

"True," she said, "they're the only good things to come of it." She smiled. "There you go again," she laughed. "You and your ability to calm me down." He chuckled and she hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go check on the kids," he replied. She leaned up to peck him on the lips. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

They decided to move forward with their plans to head toward Ft Benning. Christy rode in the RV to help with Jim. They planned to keep him comfortable, but Sarah was curious how quickly he'd go downhill now that he was septic. She had the CB radio ready in case they needed her and they had to pull over.

They were also on the lookout for any stores to find food and fuel for the cars, their supply of both very low.

Lisa sat up front with Rick, while Sarah sat in the back with the kids. Olivia was holding on to her hand tightly, as though afraid to let go, and Noah rested his head against her shoulder. Lori and Carl were snuggled in the third row behind them. No one spoke.

A half an hour later, the CB radio crackled to life. "Sarah," Christy's voice came across, "I think it's time." Rick caught her eyes in the rear view mirror and she nodded.

The caravan moved over to the side of the road. Luckily, a convenience store sat about a half a mile down the road, visible to the group from their position.

Sarah kissed her kids and left them with Lisa and Lori while she went to check on Jim. Rick was outside organizing the watch group and the scout group for the store while she walked into the RV.

Christy was in the back bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed, while Jim lay on his back, propped on pillows and sweating profusely, clearly delusional.

"He's been screaming out in pain and talking out of his ass. The illness has definitely spread to his brain. The question is - what do we do?"

"Jim," Sarah said, as she sat next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes glossy and bloodshot. "Honey. What do you want us to do?"

"Sar…Sarah...let me go. I want to...I need to be with my fam-fam-family." She felt to hands come to rest on her shoulders and knew Rick was behind her. "Just…please…kill me…I can't take this…"

Christy looked at Sarah in fear. Rick squeezed her shoulders.

"Are you sure, Jim?"

"Please," he whimpered, looking into her eyes.

She nodded. Jim smiled and thanked her through his pain, which told her he was lucid enough to know what he was asking her for.

She stood up and turned to Rick. "We need to take him to the woods - no one else needs to see this."

"I'll do it," Rick said quietly.

"Not alone," she told him.

He nodded his agreement and went out to address the group.

"Christy," Sarah whispered to her as her mind raced, "this is the right thing to do. He's suffering." Christy nodded, her eyes swimming with tears.

Daryl walked into the room and nodded at them both, reaching down and gently picking Jim up, cradling him like a baby. Sarah and Christy followed them, and when they got outside, saw the rest of the group, minus Lisa and the children, standing in a line to pay their respects and say their goodbyes.

Daryl carried him into the woods with Rick, Sarah, and Christy. He gently propped him against a big oak tree, per Jim's request.

He looked up at the tree and the sky and smiled. "This is nice. I can see my family," he said. "I'm coming, sweetheart. Daddy's coming, angel."

Sarah's throat clenched, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to hold it together. She looked over and Christy had tears streaming down her face. She put her arm around her best friend and pulled her to her side.

Rick stood in front of Jim and bowed his head. Sarah could see he was struggling. Daryl reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I've got this, man." Rick looked at Daryl, gratitude plain on his face.

"Wait," Sarah spoke up. She approached Jim and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Go be with your family," she whispered into his ear. He smiled at her.

She turned away and went to Christy, hugging her best friend as Daryl unsheathed his knife.

Rick put his arms around both of them as they heard the knife enter his temple and his labored breathing stop.

They stood there for a moment in silence.

"Rest in peace," Sarah said as she made her way back to the road, Rick and Christy beside her and Daryl just behind them.

When they made it back to the road, everyone looked sad...except Shane, who wore no remorse for what had transpired.

Sarah saw red again, her anger for her ex-husband overflowing. She walked straight up to him, Rick and Christy quickly flanking her, unsure what was about to transpire.

She rose up to all 5'2" of her height. "You are an asshole," she spat out, pushing her finger into his chest. He looked surprised. "Stay the hell away from me. Stay the hell away from my children. Or else."

She spun on her heel and made her way to the SUV, opened the door and slammed it shut.


	13. Falling

Smut time...you've been warned!

* * *

Sarah sat in the passenger seat next to Rick as they continued their journey to Ft. Benning, staring out the window at the Georgia countryside, still stewing over all that happened with Jim and Shane, while Rick rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing his thumb in circles as he followed John.

The only good thing that came from the last stop was that John and Glenn found gas and food at the convenience store. The cars were full and so were the kids stomachs. Sarah was thankful for that. They were traveling on a larger roadway, but found they were still quite a ways from their destination. They were still able to avoid the major highways, which were undoubtedly impassable.

Both kids sat in the back with Lisa between them, playing I-Spy to pass the time. Carl and Lori joined in from the third-row, while Rick and Sarah chimed in from time to time. But Sarah couldn't shake the bad feeling she had - and she was wondering why they hadn't seen a soul, alive or walker.

"Sarah," Rick whispered, "you doing okay?"

Sarah closed her eyes, then opened them and nodded as she turned to look at him and leaned on the center console to be closer to him. "I guess I'm still just pissed at how Shane handled the whole thing. He could have possibly helped save Jim's life, but instead he was worried about something that's none of his concern," she spat out, getting angry at him all over again.

"Look," Rick said as he took his eyes off the road and looked over at her, squeezing her thigh gently, "about what Shane said - "

Sarah put her hand up. "No. I don't care what he said. He had no right to say it and I no longer give two shits what Shane Walsh has to say." Rick looked surprised and a big smile broke out across his face, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners, as he glanced at the road and back to her. Sarah couldn't help but smile too. "What? I'm serious!" she whispered emphatically.

He nodded, still smiling. "Good. I'm just happy to hear you say that." He rubbed her thigh and she reached down to hold his hand. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed her hand. She smiled at him and laid her head against the headrest as he returned their clasped hands to her lap.

The CB radio crackled to life. "Rick," John's voice came across, "we're running out of daylight and we're still about 45 miles out from Ft Benning. Glenn has the map up here and we've been looking at a place to stay the night. There's a motel coming up in five miles. Should we check it out? Over."

He let go of Sarah's hand to answer. "10-4. Let's check it out, make sure it's clear and we can see about staying just for tonight. Over."

He put the radio down and reached over to stroke her thigh. "So for what it's worth...I'm proud of you," he said softly, leaning toward her and resting his elbow on the center console.

She looked at him, puzzled. "For?" she leaned closer to him to keep their conversation private.

"The way you handled the whole situation with Jim. You're an amazing woman and Doctor," he whispered.

"PA," she corrected.

"Practically a doctor, then." He smiled, squeezing her thigh lightly. "And…the way you handled Shane back there."

She was surprised. "Really? You looked kind of upset that I hit him."

"I was more upset that I didn't get to be the one to slug him after that comment," he admitted, making her chuckle.

"He had it coming," she shrugged.

"He's had that coming for years if you ask me," he replied. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and rested his hand on her thigh, lightly rubbing circles over her thigh again. "Let's get through tonight and get to Ft. Benning tomorrow, and we can move on without him - maybe it's big enough and has enough people that we don't have to see him much. I'm hoping this will be a safe place where we can settle down."

"Let's hope," she sighed. She loved his optimism, but wasn't sure if she could remain as positive.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the motel. Litter adorned the small parking lot of the "Rode Side Motel and Inn," and it looked to be completely abandoned, a few broken down vehicles on the edge of the lot. Sarah felt uneasy.

Rick turned to the ladies and children. "Stay here." He looked at Sarah and gestured to the weapons in the console. "Use those if need be." She nodded as he got out, his Colt Python raised.

Rick, Daryl, John, and Glenn formed a small team as they made their way to the motel, their plan to clear the building and make sure it was safe. Sarah saw Dale, T-Dog, and Shane climb out on top of the RV to keep watch. She glared at Shane through the windshield as he glanced her way.

About ten minutes went by and Sarah started feeling anxious.

"Come on, John," she heard Lori whisper from the back. She turned and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Lori wasn't convinced, but she attempted a small smile back.

Just then, Sarah saw movement by the front door and the guys came out, looking a little worse than when they entered the building. Rick was covered in blood, the others also had spatters on their clothing. Rick motioned for them to get out of the cars. Sarah grabbed her gun, her knife already strapped to her leg.

"I'll stay here with the kids until we move in for the night," her mom spoke up.

"Thanks," she said, turning to smile at her. She looks tired, she thought to herself, I need to check her out with Christy before bed tonight. She walked up to Rick. "What happened?" she asked, visibly checking him over for any bites or scratches.

He gave her a brief smile. "Took out a few walkers inside. Other than that, the place is clear. We need a few people to help bring the bodies out. Bring in necessities for the night and we can hide the cars out back. There are enough rooms for everyone."

After the bodies were removed and the cars were hidden, they took food and clothing for the night and next day into their rooms. The place smelled musty, but it was safe.

Glenn and T-Dog took the first watch on top of the small brick and concrete awning over the front door, while Shane and John took first watch at the back glass door. Lisa and the kids were settled in a room with Rick and Sarah - Noah would share a bed with his Nana, Olivia with her mom, and Rick on the pull out couch. Lori, Carl, and John had an adjoining room and they kept the door open so they could all see each other. The others had rooms next door and across the hall, all of them deciding it was better to stay close together.

Sarah did a quick sponge bath for the kids with the cold water from the sink as best she could, not wanting to subject them to the cold shower she knew the others were taking, and got them dressed for bed. "Mom," she said as Lisa was getting ready to read the kids a book, "I'm going to talk to Christy for a minute. I'll be across the hall. Rick is here in the shower." She nodded as Sarah shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Chris," Sarah said as she knocked lightly, "will you - " she walked in to see Daryl and Christy scrambling from the bed, Christy in her bra and jeans, Daryl shirtless and in his boxers. "Oh, shit," Sarah said, scrambling to leave, "I'm sorry!"She closed the door and leaned against the wall, a smile spreading across her face. Good for you, Chris, she thought to herself.

The door opened beside her and Christy stepped out, pulling on her shirt. "We should've locked the door - sorry!" she said, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, it's all good," Sarah said, laughing. "I'll wait for the 'come in' next time!" They both laughed.

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you'd help me check mom. She seems kinda tired and I know we can't really run her numbers, but…you brought your cuff and stethoscope..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, sure. I've got my stuff in my bag...we can do a quick check up. And I have some antibiotics I snagged from home. We can start her on some just in case."

"Thanks, Chris, I appreciate it." She sighed, feeling her worries piling up.

"Hey - it's no problem," she replied, hugging Sarah tightly. "She's like a mother to me, too."

After Christy and Sarah checked Lisa and discovered she was just really and truly tired from being on the go all the time and nothing serious appeared to be going on, Sarah relaxed a bit. They still started her on antibiotics just in case. The kids ate cold spaghetti-o's for dinner and played cards for a bit in Lori's room before Sarah tucked them in for bed, while Rick rested for their upcoming guard duty.

"Get some sleep, Mom," she said to Lisa as she pulled the covers over Noah. "I'll be in the shower. Come and get me if the kids need anything." She handed her one of the flashlights and turned the other one on.

"I will. I promise," Lisa replied, kissing her daughter on the cheek. Sarah snuck past Rick's sleeping form and headed into the bathroom. After the coldest shower of her life, she got out and wrapped up in a towel that had been left hanging up for her by Rick. She smiled at his kindness as she dried off and got dressed in her running shorts and a t-shirt.

She opened the door softly so as not to wake anyone and stepped into the bedroom to climb into bed. She placed the flashlight on the dresser next to her and pulled back the sheets trying not to wake Olivia when two hands gently grabbed her hips from behind. She startled and turned her head to see him standing behind her, his face inches from hers.

"Jesus, Rick," she said quietly, "you scared me. I thought you were sleeping." She melted into him, her back against his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her close.

He chuckled. "I was, but then I saw you," he said, dipping his head down to place a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You should really get more sleep - "

"I'm okay," he interrupted, kissing her neck. She shuddered. "I still have a couple of hours before the switch and I slept a few already. Come with me..." He grabbed her flashlight and her hand and led her to the door, pulling it open quietly. She stepped into the hallway past him and he closed the door. He turned on the flashlight and led her down the hall and around the corner to the room at the end of the hall, his gun at his hip just in case. "We already cleared the hotel and I scoped out this room, but stay behind me just in case," he whispered.

He quietly opened the door and shined the light inside making sure no one else, alive or dead, was in the room. Once he was satisfied that they were alone, he placed the flashlight on the dresser still on and illuminating the room for them, and pulled her in and closed the door behind them. Her heart started racing now that they were alone in a room together.

She turned to face him as his hands grabbed her hips from behind, pulling her back to rest against him. She looked over her shoulder and he lightly kissed her lips. She smiled at him and raised her hand to grab the back of his head as she opened her mouth to kiss him better. His tongue met hers in a frenzied attack and she felt herself grow weak from his hot kiss and the way his hands dug into her.

He broke their kiss leaving her panting, and moved his lips up and kissed just below her ear, his warm breath sending chills up her spine and making her breath hitch. "I haven't gotten much time alone with you today," he whispered as he ran his nose down to the nape of her neck and placed a light kiss over her collarbone; her knees went weak and he pulled her tighter to him, securing his arm around her waist as he brought his other hand up to grab hers on the back of his head. She gasped as she felt his hardness against her back.

"And seeing as we have this room and we don't know when we will be alone again," he ran his nose back up and nipped kisses up to her ear, making her moan as her head fell back to his shoulder,"who the hell can think about sleep...or anything else?" he asked, his voice raspy with lust.

"Not me," she managed to whisper as she pushed her ass against him, her senses on overload from the taste, sight, sound, and smell of him.

He moaned and spun her around and his lips crashed into hers as he pulled her flush against him, her feet leaving the floor as he lifted her up. Her hands tangled in his hair, holding his face to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His tongue pushed past her lips and claimed her mouth, making them both moan loudly. Their hot kiss continued as he backed them up to the bed.

He put her down and reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. He reached down and pulled his own shirt off. He then pulled her face to his again to kiss her deeply as she reached down and pulled her shorts and panties off of her hips, letting them slide to the floor. Rick broke their kiss and stepped back, his hands making their way to her hips as he gave her naked body a once-over. "God damn, you're amazing."

Her heart skipped a beat and she giggled nervously, but boldly reached out and pulled him to her by his belt. "Take these off, officer. I want to see how God damn amazing you look too."

He groaned and made quick moves to take off his gun belt, followed by his belt and jeans. Sarah grew impatient and moved closer to help him remove his jeans and boxers. Once they were at his ankles, Sarah gently reached down and grabbed his hard cock in her hand and started to stroke it like she had wanted to in the shower at the CDC. Rick let out a hiss of a breath between his teeth and his head fell to her shoulder.

"Shit, that feels good. I am not going to last if you keep doing that." Sarah laughed and reluctantly let go as she moved her body closer to him.

He pulled her against him and kissed her soundly, moving his erection against her. She moaned in anticipation.

He laid her gently on the bed, barely breaking their intense kiss as he laid down next to her. He ran one hand down her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach to her center. The tip of his finger swirled gently around her clit, making her moan into his mouth and push her center against his hand, eager to find the right friction.

She broke their kiss and groaned, "Rick...Please..."

Wasting no more time, he found the right spot with his thumb over her clit and pushed one finger inside her. Her upper body left the bed as her chest thrust upwards, and Rick took the opportunity to clamp his mouth over one nipple, pulling it into his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh, shit," she moaned, her head falling back to the bed. "Ah, that feels so...so…" she tried to speak, her eyes rolling back in her head as he pumped his finger in and out and sucked and licked her nipple. The pit in her stomach came on quickly. "Oh my God, Rick..." She looked at him and he smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling and nearly making her come from the look on his face. He added another finger.

Her orgasm washed over her, the pit unraveling in her abdomen and he moved up to muffle her sounds with his mouth, her body shaking as he continued to ride out her orgasm with his fingers. "Oh my god," she moaned into his mouth.

He quickly moved on top her, grabbed her hips and raised them from the bed as he positioned his rock hard erection at her opening. "I've been waiting for this for a long time..." he whispered, his lust-darkened blue eyes staring into hers. She moaned loudly, the feeling deep in her belly returning full force, and lifted her hips up to meet his as he pushed hard into her, filling her completely.

She moaned, biting her lip to prevent the scream she wanted to let out. His head fell back and his eyes closed as he stilled for a brief second, both of them enjoying the feeling of him buried all the way inside of her. He opened his eyes and looked into hers before he pulled out and slammed back inside of her. She moaned loudly, her head pushing back into the pillow. He gripped her hips tightly in his hands and groaned, pumping himself in and out of her tight wetness hard and fast, their breathing ragged and loud.

"I'm really not going to last long," Rick whispered. "You," he stammered as he slammed into her. "Feel…In-Incredible." His eyes closed and his face turned red with the effort to keep going for her sake.

She used her legs to pull him down on top of her, pulling his face to hers to kiss him deeply as he continued his relentless pace. She moaned against his mouth, feeling her orgasm coming on, his size and pace hitting her spot just right.

The pit in her stomach was tighter than it had ever been. "Fuck!" she mumbled against his lips, her head falling back and she clamped down around him, her orgasm squeezing him tightly while her body shook, her chest pushed up into his.

Rick moaned loudly as he let go and shot his orgasm inside her. She could feel his hardness quiver inside her, extending her own orgasm. He pushed into her a few more times, fully emptying himself inside her, his body trembling.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his forehead on her shoulder, their breathing still uneven. He rolled onto his side, pulling her with him, her head coming to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her leg over his.

It took several minutes for them to come back down from their high. She nuzzled into him, her fingers playing with the smattering of hair on his chest. She sighed contently when he hugged her tightly to his side, his hand grazing her hip.

He brought his other hand up to grasp hers. She lifted her head and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her lips.

No words were needed after what they just shared.

The look on his face said it all for her.

They were falling in love.


	14. Crumbling

The next morning Sarah woke to lips gently kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Rick squatting down by the bed, fully dressed and ready for the day, gun belt slung around his waist.

"Morning, sweet girl," he whispered, his blue eyes glittering in the soft morning light from the crack in the window drapes.

"Morning, officer," she joked, yawning. He laughed quietly and kissed her on the lips. She smiled, stretching her arms over her head.

Rick gestured next to her in bed. "She keep you up last night? I heard her crying when I was making my rounds and Lisa told me she was pretty scared," he whispered as he reached across her to lightly stroke Liv's face. Her daughter lay next to her, bunny in her arms and tucked under her chin. She looked peaceful.

"Yeah, she had a nightmare," she frowned, sighing. She sat up, propping herself up on her elbows. "Mom take Noah to the RV?" she asked him, looking over at the other bed.

"Yeah, about an hour ago. What were her nightmares about?" He sat on the edge of the bed, facing Sarah, placing his arm across her legs to rest his hand on the bed.

"Walkers…what else? She woke up crying, so we sat up and cuddled on the couch for a while until she calmed down. She was really upset. I'm surprised she went back to sleep at all," she whispered, gently rubbing Olivia's hair, "poor thing was all worked up."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, placing his hand on Sarah's knee and looking into her eyes. "I wish I could do something."

She looked down at her lap. "It's just our new reality," she shrugged, dropping her voice further "and I have this awful feeling it's going to get worse long before it gets better."

"Hey," he whispered, lightly grabbing her chin and lifting her face, "we are strong and we will survive. We don't even know how bad it really is outside of Atlanta - we could make it to Ft Benning and find everything is okay. Surely the military has a hold on things."

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love your optimism," she reached up to stroke the side of his face. "You're right. Sorry I'm being so negative. It's not like me."

He smiled. "You're one of the most optimistic people I know, despite all you've been through. But you know you're allowed to have your moments…you're not perfect…even though I think you're pretty damn close." She shook her head, grinning as he laughed lightly. "See? That smile...those hot dimples…I swear, you're perfect." She laughed. He leaned in to lightly kiss her lips.

She rested her forehead against his. "You're a hot mess, officer."

He smiled and kissed her again. "So I've been told." She kissed him again. "Well, listen…Glenn, T-Dog and I are going to see what we can find around the hotel. Why don't you and Liv go join the others in the RV? Daryl and Christy are hanging out with Noah - your mom is fixing breakfast. Daryl's been teaching him about hunting and surviving off the land - I've never seen Noah so excited about anything before."

She smiled. "Who knew he'd be so interested in hunting?"

"I certainly never saw it coming," he replied. He smiled as he stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll walk y'all out."

After waking Liv and changing and gathering their belongings, they arrived at the RV. Sarah waved to Dale and John and ignored Shane, all three keeping watch on top. Rick nodded to them as he opened the door, placing his hand on Sarah's lower back as she walked up the stairs in front of him.

"I'll see y'all in a bit," he said. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Be careful."

He nodded and gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am." She smiled, her heart fluttering as she watched him walk away.

Daryl and Noah sat on the couch talking, Christy was at the table with Lori, Lisa, and Carl, eating cereal with boxed almond milk they'd scavenged, and Carol and Andrea were making oatmeal on the small stove.

"Morning, Nana!" Liv said, running to her and jumping to sit on her lap.

"Morning, baby girl," she said, hugging her tightly. Sarah smiled at her mom and turned to Noah, who jumped up and threw his arms around her waist.

"Mom, Mr. Daryl is so cool! He knows everything about hunting and tracking and animals and the woods - it's incredible!" She laughed at her son's enthusiasm and smiled at Daryl, stroking her sons hair. "He even wants to take me with him hunting one time!"

"You can go whenever he wants to take you, but you have to listen to him at all times."

"I will - I super pinky swear!" Noah replied, hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement. Sarah saw Christy smile at Daryl as she took a spoonful of cereal, and both Andrea and Carol looked on with smiles on their faces. Daryl looked uncomfortable with all the attention. She almost felt bad for him.

"Great, honey. I love you," she said, hugging Noah tightly to her side. "Grab some breakfast, okay?"

"You got it! Hey, Mr. Daryl? One more thing. Can I ride in the truck with you and Christy when we leave?" They both looked up at Sarah as Noah asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, buddy, ya can ride with us," Daryl replied. Noah high-fived him.

''Thanks," she whispered to Daryl. He nodded, his cheeks flushing slightly as he looked down at his lap.

"Yeah, no problem," he said gruffly.

She sat down and ate a small bowl of oatmeal Carol gave her. After she was finished, she looked out of the window to see that Rick and the scout team returned empty handed and noticed Rick looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked him as she joined him outside with Daryl and Christy.

"We're low on water and food. I was hoping to find something here to tide us over, but there's nothing. All we have left to drink is a gallon of water and a few gatorades. We thought about trying to fill up some containers with tap water here, but I don't wanna risk it without having a fire to boil it, just in case." Sarah put her hand on his back and rubbed it reassuringly.

"We can try an' fin' somethin' on the way," Daryl piped up. "We have enough for the kids to eat for the day. I can fin' s'more meat in the woods."

"Yeah, and we will find supplies somewhere," Glenn spoke up. "There's bound to be a few gas stations or grocery stores along the way. We should have enough gas to last us a while."

Rick nodded. "Thanks guys. Let's get moving here soon." Everyone nodded. Glenn and TDog climbed the stairs to the RV as Daryl and Christy went to his pickup to finish loading their stuff.

Sarah put her arms around Rick's waist, pulling him to her. He sighed and put his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head, her head on his chest.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered.

"I know. Thanks sweet girl." She pulled her head back and looked up at him. He gently kissed her lips and her heart skipped a beat. "How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered against her mouth.

"I don't know," she joked, kissing him again, "but damn, I'm glad you did." He laughed and kissed her again.

"Let me go rally the troops, get a move on. Wait right here," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. She grinned as he moved away from her, his hands lingering on her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze before he walked into the RV.

Sarah looked up and saw Shane watching her. She rolled her eyes and leaned against the RV to wait, out of sight of Shane, trying not to care what he thought about her and Rick, but she couldn't help the little feeling of dread from rising in her chest.

"Okay," Rick said as everyone minus Carol, Lisa, and the kids met outside, "we have about an hour or so trip ahead of us, putting us there about 1:00 or so. Let's stick close to each other like we have been. Use the radio if you need to stop for some reason." Everyone agreed. "Let's head to Ft Benning," he said, grabbing Sarah's hand and squeezing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the CB radio crackled to life. "Rick," John said, "looks like we may have a problem up ahead."

Rick let go of Sarah's leg and grabbed the radio. "What's the problem?"

"There's a pretty extensive traffic snarl. Lots of cars." Sarah glanced over her shoulder at Lori and Lisa, who were entertaining Olivia and Carl with a game of "What If?"

"Can we get through?" Rick asked, worry in his voice.

"We can try," he replied. "Glenn is using the binoculars to try and look ahead."

"Lead the way," Rick replied.

As they continued along the path, they saw what John was talking about. Numerous wrecked and abandoned cars as far as the eye could see - vans, trucks, cars, SUVs - all sitting empty, littered the highway. Sarah's stomach knotted up, her bad feeling returning full-force.

"What happened here?" Rick whispered out loud.

She shook her head. "Nothing good," she replied.

Just then, they heard a loud pop and whir sound and the RV behind them started smoking from the hood.

"We have a problem," came Shane's voice over the radio.

Rick rolled his eyes and lifted the radio to his mouth. "Yeah, I see that," he replied, sighing. "Let's stop for a minute."

Their caravan came to halt. "Stay here," Rick said to Lisa and Olivia. He gestured to Sarah, Carl, and Lori to follow him. Sarah turned and looked at Olivia and Lisa and smiled at them reassuringly.

"We'll be right back," she said and tried to reassure her daughter with a smile.

They met the others at the front of the RV. TDog and Andrea were already climbing on top of the RV to keep watch. Noah stood between Daryl and Christy. Sarah gestured to him and he came and stood in front of her. She put her arms around him, resting her hands on his chest and arms across his shoudlers.

"I told you this RV was on its last leg, didn't I tell you? The radiator hose is shot. I've repaired it so many times, it's more duct tape than anything," Dale was saying. "Now it's dead in the water!"

"Can you fix it?" Shane asked, frustrated. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't know," Dale replied. "It's not like I can go to an auto parts store and buy…" he trailed off as he looked around. "Or I could take one from the truck over there."

Rick clapped him on the shoulder. "Good thinking, Dale."

"Ya know," Daryl spoke up, "we can prolly fin' a lotta stuff here. Food, gas, ammunition…" Everyone started nodding.

"I don't know how I feel about that," Lori spoke up. "This place is like a graveyard." Part of Sarah agreed, the other part thinking about all the stuff they could find for the kids.

"Well, it's not like people will be coming back for it," Shane sneered.

"No need to be an ass about it," Sarah spoke up, glaring at him.

He turned to her. "You just shu- "

"Enough," Rick cut him off, glaring at him as he stepped in front of Sarah protectively. "Let's split up and start looking. Find whatever we can use. Food, water, whatever. I will help keep watch. Be careful, don't go too far from the group." Rick stared Shane down as he walked away in a huff.

The rest of the group split up to look for supplies. Glenn took the screw driver from Dale and went to work on taking the radiator hose off of the truck while Dale climbed on top of the RV to keep watch.

"Sorry," Sarah murmured to Rick. He pulled her in for a quick hug, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's just being Shane."

"Yeah I know…its unfortunate." He smiled at her. "Noah and I will start checking cars over here," she said. He grabbed her arm lightly as she went to leave. She looked back at him.

"Please be careful," he gave her a look that made her heart hammer in her chest.

"Yes sir, officer," she replied.

He grinned. "I'll go move Lisa and Liv to the RV so they're safe."

She nodded. "Thanks, Rick." He waved as walked to the SUV. She and Noah made their way over to the nearest car and started looking through it.

"What happened to the owners of these cars?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure, Noahbear. Maybe they ran to safety somewhere or a bus or military convoy picked them up and took them to Ft Benning. Can't be sure." He looked sad and she pulled him in for a hug. "Hey, it's okay, bud. I love that you're concerned about people. You have the biggest heart and I love you for it."

"Love you, too," he replied. She stroked his cheek.

"Hey, Noah," Daryl called to him. "Come look what I foun' over here." Noah looked up at her for permission.

Sarah nodded to him. "Go on." She smiled, attempting to calm his nerves and he smiled back before running off to join Daryl.

She looked through a few more cars, finding medications, a cooler of water bottles, a box of food and snacks, and some women's clothing she thought might fit Carol, Lori, and herself. As she searched the last car, two hands grabbed her roughly from behind and she turned to see Shane pulling her out of the front seat.

"What the hell, Shane?" she growled angrily. He put his fingers to his mouth and pointed. She looked down the road and saw hundreds of walkers making their way toward them.

"Holy shit," she whispered, panic taking over. "The kids!" Her heart started racing and she heard a whoosh in her ears.

"They're safe," he said as he pushed her down to the road. "Get under the car," he ordered.

She shook her head. "I have to find the kids and Mom and Rick!"

"Come on, woman!" He shoved her down and forced her under the car, her knees and elbows getting scraped.

"Ouch!" she whispered. He crawled under he car behind her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her back to his front.

"Don't touch me!" she whispered.

"Shhh…I have to! It's the only way we fit to stay hidden." She opened her mouth to argue. "Olivia is on the RV with Lisa."

"Where's Rick?" she whispered. Shane let out a quiet scoff and Sarah bit her tongue so as not to respond. He pointed to a car a few feet away and she saw Rick under the RV with Glenn. Rick looked at her, his blue eyes showing his concern for them. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the groans from the walkers coming closer. She pushed herself into Shane in an attempt to make herself smaller.

Rick held her gaze and mouthed the words "It's okay. Stay calm sweet girl."

She nodded. "Where's Noah?" she mouthed back.

"Daryl has him," he mouthed, pointing in the direction of where they were hiding.

She nodded. Shane pulled her closer as they saw the dragging feet of the first walkers reach them. Rick held her gaze through the field of walkers, willing her to keep calm and knowing how uncomfortable she was with being so close to Shane with all the danger around them. It felt like an eternity as the horde of walkers passed by, a few stragglers toward the end.

Both Rick and Shane started looking around a few minutes later to see if they were clear to move. A few more minutes passed by as the two men silently communicated. Rick nodded and Shane started to move.

They heard a scream.

"Noah!" Sarah yelled, scrambling from her position under the car, scraping her knees and elbows in the process. Her body ran cold with sheer panic. Rick and Shane shot out from under the cars. Rick pushed past Shane as he took off running between cars. "Rick!" she screamed. "Please get him!"

"Noah!" she yelled as she ran after Rick. Two walkers were chasing her son into the woods. "Noah!" she screamed again. Rick took off into the woods after them. Lisa, Dale, and Olivia came running off the RV in a panic, Olivia screaming and crying for her mom and brother. The rest of the group joined met up with them. Sarah went to jump over the guard rail to run after them, but Daryl grabbed her around the waist.

Shane picked Olivia up, but she was screaming for Sarah and Rick.

"Put me down!" she yelled, pulling at his arms, desperate to chase after her son. "Where were you? You were supposed to be watching him!" she yelled at him. "Let me go!"

"Ya stay here," he said gruffly into her ear. "I'll go. I'll find 'em." Daryl set her down and her legs gave out. She felt arms go around her waist and stop her from hitting the ground. She sobbed and tears sprang to her eyes.

Through her tears, she looked up and saw John holding on to her tightly. Lori threw her arms around them both. Christy grabbed Olivia from Shane as he took off running after Daryl. She watched as Daryl and then Shane disappeared into the woods after Noah and Rick.

She fell apart.


	15. More

xxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxx

Sarah looked up to see Rick coming in the door, balloons and teddy bear in hand in full deputy attire from work and smiled.

"Hey sweet girl…or should I say 'sweet mama' from here on out?" Sarah grinned at him, loving the sight of him in his deputy uniform, much like when Shane wore his - there was something about those men in uniform.

"Whatever floats your boat, officer," she said, yawning tiredly. He came across the room and dropped a kiss on her forehead, then set the teddy bear and balloons on the table.

"You just missed Shane," she told him, "He's headed to the station for his shift." She sat up and adjusted herself, Rick helping her fluff her pillow and get settled.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Why? Our shift is over and he's not scheduled to work until next week. You just had a baby and Sheriff James gave him a week off."

She shrugged, puzzled herself. "He told me he had to work."

Rick tried to hide the look on his face, but she saw the confusion and suspicion plain as day. "That's strange." Sarah's stomach dropped - why would Shane lie to her? He was becoming increasingly secretive and had roughed her up a few times, but hadn't laid a hand on her since she got pregnant…but she didn't dare say anything to Rick…Shane would be pissed.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Clarissa," Sarah said, her nurse and friend from high school coming in the room.

"Hey Sarah! Just coming to check your vitals and incision." She looked over at Rick. "Well, well, well… if it isn't Rick Grimes." She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Clarissa Majors," he said, smiling as he gave her a hug.

"Paulson now," she beamed, flashing her left ring finger. "I see you're working as a deputy - you followed in your daddy's footsteps! I know he must have been thrilled." She set about checking Sarah's vitals. "And I heard you and Lori Smith got married and divorced?" Sarah rolled her eyes, Rick smiling at her over Clarissa's shoulder. "That's a shame."

"Yeah, we were married straight out of high school but it just didn't work out. We're friends though, and we're raising our boy, Carl. He's four years old." He showed her a picture from his wallet.

"Aw, what a cutie. He looks just like you," she said, winking. Sarah almost laughed, Rick made a face at her as Clarissa went back to checking the IV site and pain meds in the bags. "You know, everyone always thought that you were gonna end up with Sarah not Lori."

Sarah's face turned bright red. "What?! Clarissa!" Rick choked and started coughing, his face also turning red. "Why would you think that?! We're best friends!" Sarah gave her a look.

"What? It's true. You and Rick were inseparable! We all knew it was a matter of time before Lori was out of the picture! But, then you started dating Shane our senior year, and we all thought you were crazy - he's not your type - he was such a player when he was in high school. No one ever thought you'd marry him. You're way too good for the likes of him, if you ask me. No...we all had bets on you and Rick..."

Sarah felt her face turn even more red. "Okay, well enough of that…where's that baby boy?" Rick asked, his face displaying his discomfort at Clarissa's one-sided diatribe. She was oblivious.

"Oh, I'll go get him." Clarissa said, bustling around the room and checking supplies. "He's in the nursery. Looks just like his daddy. All brown hair and brown eyes…but he has his mama's sweet little dimples. He's a doll!" She left to get Noah and Rick and Sarah looked at each other and laughed. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Same old Clarissa, doesn't know when to shut the hell up," Sarah said. She smiled at Rick, trying to break the sudden tension between them.

"Yeah, I remember." He looked like he'd tasted something funny.

"You okay?" she asked, touching his leg.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good." He smiled reassuringly at her.

The door swung open and Clarissa wheeled the nursery bed in, Noah swaddled inside. Rick smiled at Sarah as he watched her face light up and he stood up to grab hand sanitizer from the bed side table.

Clarissa gently picked him up and handed him to Rick. "Here he is - isn't he just so handsome?"

Rick looked down at Noah and smiled. "He's beautiful, just like his mama," he whispered. Noah's eyes were open, taking it all in. "Look at him, just looking around at everything. I can't believe how alert he is!" Rick looked at Sarah, his smile lighting up his whole face as he laughed.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat, the familiar feeling came over her that took her breath away. The sight of Rick holding her baby, smiling at her like that, made her stomach flip. She shouldn't have these feelings for another man - especially not her husband's partner and her best friend - she loved her husband.

She swallowed hard, finding her voice. "Yeah he seems to always have his eyes open, just watching. For a baby just a half a day old, he's so bright-eyed and alert." She grinned, so proud of her tiny little baby. Clarissa smiled.

"Hey buddy," he whispered in a soft voice, "it's me, Rick. I'm the guy that's gonna teach you how to fish, just like I taught your mama. And I'm always gonna be here for you...just ask her. Y'all can't get rid of me…" he smiled at her again, gently bouncing him up and down, patting his diaper.

Her heart melted. "Tell Rick we don't wanna get rid of him. He's stuck with us."

He grinned at her, his blue eyes crinkled. "Congratulations sweet girl," he said as he handed her the baby. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're going to be a fantastic mother."

"Thanks, Rick," she said, snuggling Noah up to her chest, nuzzling his hair. Rick smoothed her hair back and she smiled at him.

Clarissa sighed and went to the door. "For what it's worth," she said as she looked back over her shoulder. "I'm still rooting for the two of you. You belong together, whether you see it or not." She left the room. Sarah looked at Rick, who looked uncomfortable. He looked back at her and forced a smile and they both laughed it off.

But Sarah's stomach remained in knots.

xxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sat on the guard rail facing the woods, Olivia in her lap, Lori and John on either side and Lisa standing behind her. They sat in silence, Sarah gently rocking Olivia back and forth, eyes searching the treeline up and down the highway. Glenn and Dale were on watch on top of the RV. Christy, Carol, and Andrea were tending to TDog, who'd cut his arm pretty badly on a piece of metal while trying to hide from the horde.

"What happened?" she whispered quietly after about thirty minutes.

John took a deep breath and let it out. "Noah was hiding under a truck with Daryl. I was across from them." He sighed, reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly. "TDog ran by and we noticed blood gushing from his arm…so did one of the first walkers in that horde. Daryl made Noah stay put while he ran out to save TDog. He killed the walker and hid TDog underneath the corpse, then did the same with another walker nearby to hide himself. Noah did fine…he was so brave. We thought it was safe to come out…I swear, Sarah, I didn't see the walkers. If I had, I wouldn't have let him come out. It's all my fault…"

Sarah started to cry.

"Honey," Lisa whispered behind her. "let me take Olivia to the RV. She can eat a little something and rest." She nodded, tears streaming down her face. Olivia made small protests, but Lisa talked her in to going with her. Sarah hugged her close, then passed her off. John got up to walk them to the RV. Lori slid closer and put her arm around her shoulders. John returned and they sat in silence once more. Sarah's thoughts were racing, her heart thumping in her chest.

Another thirty minutes went by and Sarah saw a rustling of the trees to their right. They jumped up and saw Daryl, followed by Shane, then Rick…who was covered in dark blood and walker guts.

She fell to her knees on the ground, a sob ripping from her throat. Rick ran over and kneeled next in front of Sarah. "Where's my son?" she asked. "Where's my baby?" Shane walked over and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She pushed his arm away. "Don't you touch me," she spat and pushed him away. She put her head down, tears burning her eyes and throat. Shane grunted and moved away from her.

"Look, Sarah, I caught up to Noah," Rick said softly. Sarah raised her head and looked into his eyes. "I found him…I had him hide while I drew the walkers away. I killed them both." Her eyes searched his. "And when I went back…he was gone…something must have scared him away."

Sarah scrambled from the ground and stood up. She started shaking. "You had him and you left him out there?!" Rick stood up.

"It was the only way I could - " Rick moved toward her and she backed up, hurt plain on her face. Part of her wanted to scream at him and the other longed for him to hold her and tell her it would be okay, that they would find her son. She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Rick…Noah…he's just a little boy…" she sobbed. Lori walked over and put her arms around her, tears streaming down her own face. She leaned into Lori. Rick stepped closer and she could tell he wanted to comfort her, but she gave him a look that made him hesitate.

"Sarah," Daryl spoke up, stepping up to her, "I foun' 'is trail. We jus' came back ta get more people. Christy can help us." She stared at him, unable to hide her anger. "His trails'a lil' mucked up with some others an' I need Christy ta lead one group. I'll take tha other. There's still about four hours daylight left. We will fin' him."

"I'm going, too," Sarah said, challenging them, wiping tears from her cheeks as Lori released her. Shane opened his mouth to protest. "I'm going." She stared him down.

"Okay," Rick said, moving closer to her. He had a pained look on his face as he put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed at the feeling of his warm hand, suddenly craving his touch and support and moved into his arms. He pulled her close and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah," he whispered in her ear as he smoothed her hair. She nodded and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "You know I'll do whatever it takes to find him. I meant what I said eight years ago."

"I know." He kissed her temple lightly and they stepped back, though he kept his arm around her waist.

"Okay," he said, addressing everyone, "groups: Sarah, me, Christy - "

"And me," Carl spoke up. "I want to help find him." Everyone turned to him.

"Carl, I don't think that's a good idea," Lori spoke up. John put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm going. Noah is like a brother to me and I want to help." He stood with his hands in his hips, looking exactly like Rick. Sarah smiled in spite of herself.

Rick and Lori stared at each other, silently communicating. Lori looked worried, but slightly nodded her head. "Okay," Rick said, "he'll be with us," he reasoned.

"Okay," she resigned. John rubbed her back reassuringly.

Rick split them up: he, Sarah, Christy and Carl were in one group; Daryl, Glenn, John, and Andrea were in the other group. The rest stayed behind in the RV with TDog, Shane and Dale keeping watch.

The big group ventured out together to the place where the trail split, and each small group took a trail. Rick walked with Sarah, Christy and Carl leading the way. "I'm sorry, Sarah. It's all my fault," Rick whispered. Sarah looked at him and could see that he was beating himself up. She felt bad for her reaction toward him earlier.

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "No," she whispered back. "Rick, you were the first one to chase after him…his own father hesitated. I just…I'm scared. He's alone out here. We have to find him."

Rick reached over and put his arm around her shoulders. "We will. I promise." She shrugged her shoulders and held back tears. He pulled her closer to his side. "If it's the last thing I do." She nodded, tears returning to her eyes.

"Here," Christy spoke up. "He was here," she said. Sarah perked up. "Let's go this way." She led them further out in the woods, her head down and shotgun at the ready. They walked for about five minutes when they came around a bend to a clearing in the woods.

"Dad!" Carl whispered loudly. Sarah looked up and saw a huge, magnificent buck standing there. "Look!"

"Wow," Sarah whispered. Rick smiled as Carl stepped toward it. The deer didn't budge. He and Sarah stepped quietly next to Christy to watch as Carl got closer.

"I've never seen a deer just stand there like that," Christy said softly to them. "This is crazy!"

Rick turned and smiled at Christy. Carl reached out for the deer and the deer moved his head to look at the boy.

"BANG!" rang out a deafening shot.

Sarah yelped as she saw bright red blood spurt from the deer's side as a bullet went straight through it…and Carl dropped to a heap on the ground.

"CARL!" Rick screamed as he ran toward his son, falling to his knees beside him.

Sarah sprang into action, running to Carl's other side and sliding to the ground. She carefully rolled him onto his back and ripped his shirt open. She saw a large bullet hole in his abdomen where buckshot entered, exploding upon impact and spreading pellets throughout - 9 - if she remembered correctly. But without an X-ray, she wouldn't be able to tell how many were in Carl and how many in the deer.

Christy ran to her side and started to remove her button up shirt as well, passing it to Sarah. She then leaned by his head and started listening for respirations and checking his pulse.

"Rick," Sarah said, "I need your shirt. Quick." She gathered Christy's shirt in her hand and held it tightly to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Just then, an older, overweight man with a shotgun slung over his shoulder came running, out of breath into the clearing. Rick jumped up and trained his gun in him.

"Are you the idiot that shot my son?!" he asked, eyes wild.

The man bent over and put his hands on his knees. "I…I…it was…accident. I didn't…see…see your boy until it was too late. I…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" Rick asked, dumbfounded.

"Hey, asshole!" Sarah piped up as she continued to evaluate Carl, "you got a place around here? I need a safe place to operate, as well as some sort of medical supplies, household items, anything. Think you can manage that?!"

He nodded at her. "Dr. Hershel Green…he's a farmer and a vet…I'll take y'all to him. Follow me."


	16. Shot

xxxxxx Flashback xxxxxx

"Sarah Walsh, Dr. Robertson please report to Trauma One," announced the voice over the loud speaker in the break room.

"Well, shit…there goes dinner!" Dr. Robertson said, tossing the rest of his sandwich to the trashcan as Sarah took the last bite of her apple, tossing the core after his trash.

"All I had was that apple anyway. Some great and wise emergency surgeon once told me that the ER never sleeps and to never count on meals at work," she said as they rushed out of the door.

"Well, my wife insisted on packing me that sandwich…I know I told her the same thing I tell my students and colleagues. Must be why she's my soon to be third ex-wife…" Sarah chuckled, shaking her head as she thought about her own impending divorce.

"What's coming in?" Dr. Robertson asked as they rounded the corner to the nurses station.

"GSW to the abdomen, young male, early-30s - a cop that was in a high speed chase and standoff. They're 2 mins out."

Sarah's heart clenched with worry - she always got that way when a police officer was being brought in with an injury. Having a best friend and a soon to be ex-husband that were law enforcement officers would do that to a person.

"Here we go, kiddo," Dr. Robertson said to her as they hit the sink. Her best friend Christy walked into the room to help prep for the incoming GSW.

"I am so over the ER," she griped to Sarah. "I'm going on about 4 hours of sleep, I haven't seen my husband and child in two days...and I'm starving. It's no wonder I'm a size two. Who has time to eat when people come to the ER for a stomach ache and a splinter?!" Sarah laughed as she got scrubbed up. "Dude, you're laughing. But I'm serious - That job in L and D is sounding better and better!"

"But what fiery redhead will I flirt with when you're gone?" Dr. Robertson asked her as another nurse handed him a pair of gloves.

"I know I'll be hard to replace…but you can always flirt with Sarah! She's hot and recently single!"

Sarah laughed as she dried her hands and rolled her eyes. "Y'all are too much," she joked.

Dr Robertson laughed. "Nah, I've seen that cop that comes by to visit her - he'd surely shoot me in the nuts if I made a move!" Christy barked a laugh as she prepped the ER bay and winked at Sarah. Sarah blushed, knowing he was referring to Rick.

"Plus," he continued, "I try not to sleep with my PAs! They get all clingy - learned my lesson long ago!" Christy and Sarah laughed and shook their heads.

"Bus is here!" the nurse announced as the doors slid open. Sarah could see the EMTs opening the back door, one on the gurney doing chest compressions.

"What do we have fellas?" Dr Robertson asked as they ran to help wheel the patient in. Christy grabbed the IV bag from one EMT as Sarah started to evaluate the wound as they walked.

"GSW to the right lower quadrant of the abdomen, bullet went through and through. Coded a few times - used the paddles twice. Doing chest compressions to keep heart rate stable…"

Sarah looked up at the patients face and felt like she was thrown into a wind tunnel - "RICK?!"

Christy's head snapped up. "Your Rick?" Dr Robertson asked as they got to the room. Sarah nodded as they started to transfer him to the bed.

"Do you need to leave?" he asked her seriously. She shook her head. "Sarah. I need you to focus. Can you do this?"

"Yes," she replied. "Let's save him." He nodded.

"We'll do our best."

A few hours later, Sarah got to the locker room to change and sat on the bench, placing her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. 'Coma,' she thought to herself. 'We got him out of the woods, but now he's in a coma...and for how long?' The door opened behind her. She lifted her head to see Dr Robertson.

"Hey kiddo. You okay?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah...I'm just going to change and head to the ICU."

"You need sleep."

"I'll sleep. I have to check on him first." He nodded again.

"Sure you do, I understand. He's going to be fine." She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You love him, don't you?" he asked, putting his hand on her knee.

She looked at him. "He's my best friend. We've been through a lot. Of course I love him…as a best friend."

He gave her a look. "Sure…But you love him, love him. Any fool can see it." She shook her head in protest, but her friend laughed. "Don't deny it. Life is short. Sometimes you just have to grab the bull by the balls and go for it…even if his balls are massively huge…and I've seen some big cajones!" he joked, making a gesture with his hands as he nudged her shoulder with his.

She laughed and pushed his shoulder away from her. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Remember? I'm on my third ex-wife…something is definitely wrong with me!" They laughed as she stood up. "Now go upstairs, check on him...and for the love of all things holy, get some damn sleep!"

She was still smiling as she made her way to the ICU. She showed her badge as she got to the desk and made her way to Rick's room.

He looked awful - his handsome face was a pasty white, cheeks shallow and sunken. His lips were dry and cracked, and he had dried blood next to his mouth. She walked around his bed and sat on the edge, grabbing his hand tightly in hers, rubbing the soft skin, her vision clouding with tears. She looked up at his face again as tears ran down her cheeks. She let go of his hand and grabbed an IV prep pad off the table next to his bed and rubbed the blood off. She then took her tube of Chapstick from her pocket and applied it to his lips. Once she felt he was taken care of as much as she could, she sat down on the edge of his bed again and quietly held his hand. A nurse came by to take stats, but she didn't speak to her; she just watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest and listened to the machines hum in the room.

An hour or so passed by before she heard footsteps and looked up as Lori appeared at the door with John.

"Hey," she whispered to them.

Lori ran around the bed and Sarah stood as Lori grabbed her in a tight, tearful hug.

"Christy told us you were down in the ER when he came in. Sarah, that must have been the worst!" she whispered loudly as she stepped back to look at her. John leaned in and hugged her as well, squeezing her tightly.

Sarah teared up as John released her. "Yeah, it wasn't easy. Hardest thing I've done so far. He - it was touch and go, but he's a fighter." She half-smiled at them, tears falling down her face. "But now I'm starting to think I need to transfer out of the ER and into Orthopedics like I planned!" she tried to joke.

"Well then...what beautiful, sweet girl would be there to save a man like me?" a hoarse voice asked.

Lori gasped as Sarah whirled around and saw Rick's beautiful blue eyes open and gazing at her, a slight smile on his tired face.

"Rick?" she said as she wiped her tears. He reached his hand up as she grabbed it and moved closer to him. John ran to the nurses station while Lori moved to the other side of the bed.

"I felt you holding my hand when you came in…" he croaked out. "And you put Chapstick on my...lips..."

"Shhh...rest your voice. We had to intubate you in the ER and I'm sure your throat is sore," Sarah said as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine," he whispered as he winced. "And I saw you in the ER when they brought me in...you helped save me...you were like an angel...my angel..." he said as his eyes closed for a minute and he swallowed hard. Lori grinned at her, tears in her eyes.

Sarah blushed. "Rick seriously...rest your voice," she said as she stroked his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I just had to tell you...thank you sweet girl...I love you..." he faded off, his eyes closing.

"Of course," she whispered. "I love you too..."

He squeezed her hand and she gave a light squeeze back...and she knew everything would be fine.

xxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxx

"Let's move!" Christy yelled from several feet behind Sarah.

Sarah glanced over her shoulder to see Rick carrying Carl in his arms like a baby and Christy pushing the idiot named Otis along behind them. They reached the edge of the woods and started to run across open fields toward a large white farm house.

'Wow, this place looks incredible,' she thought as she ran, 'its like it's own little world.' She ran faster, again thankful for marathon training. She could see a brunette woman on the front porch looking through a pair of binoculars and started to wave her arms around wildly.

"Daddy?" She could hear the woman scream and she saw more people pour onto the front porch.

Sarah made it to the steps in record time. "Hershel?!" she asked as the white haired man looked down at her from the top step. Two blondes, one young and one older, a teenage boy, and the brunette stood with him.

"Yes. I'm Hershel. What's going on?"

"Your man shot my boy!" Rick said as he ran up next to Sarah.

"We have an 11 year old boy, GSW to the abdomen - buckshot - so we're looking at 9 pellets if I remember correctly. I'm not sure how many were lodged in the deer and without X-ray, there's no way to tell how many are in the boy."

Hershel looked impressed and stepped aside, gesturing for them to follow him inside the house.

"We need a space to operate, supplies," Sarah commanded as they walked through the front door. "Otis says you're a vet. I need IV drips, antibiotics, a sedative, lots of gauze, tweezers or forceps, intubation materials, and oxygen. Do you have any of that?"

They reached a bedroom on the first floor and the brunette pulled the duvet down, as Rick gently laid Carl down on his back.

"You a doctor?" Hershel asked as he pulled a stethoscope out of the drawer of the bedside table and started to listen to Carl's heart rate.

"Physicians Assistant, but I did ER/trauma for a few years. I have experience with GSWs." She glanced over her shoulder at Rick, who looked to be in shock. "Rick, you're O negative. What is Carl?" she asked.

"Same as me," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. " Lori and John...we have to get them..."

"We will," Christi said as she finally joined them. "Sit right here, Rick," she said she guided him to a chair in the corner.

"Patricia! Get some blood from him," Hershel said to the older blonde in his group. "We're gonna need it."

They jumped into action, the younger blonde bringing in all the supplies Sarah asked for from another part of the house. Christy started the IV for Carl while Patricia worked on the blood transfusion from Rick. Sarah and Hershel worked together to sedate and intubate Carl, then started on the surgery itself.

"Look," Sarah said as Hershel removed the first superficial pellet. "We just need to make sure he has no internal bleeding. Any pellets left inside will eventually work their way out over time."

Hershel nodded as he put his fingers further into the wound. "We have a nicked blood vessel here. I have to get it stitched up and then we can close him up." Sarah nodded.

"We have to save him," Sarah told Hershel as she looked over at a still shocked Rick. Her heart was hammering out of her chest, but she prayed it didn't show. She needed to save Carl - for Rick, Lori, John, their whole group.

"We'll definitely try hard."

They worked another hour to get him stabilized and stitched up and when it was done, Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, even though Carl had yet to wake up. In the meantime Maggie, the brunette, had gone to gather Lori and John. Sarah could see through the window that it was dark outside. She started to worry, remembering Noah was still out there. Alone.

She and Hershel sat next to Carl on the bed when their family arrived and Lori flew into the room, panic clear on her face.

"Is he okay?" she asked as she ran to the bed and slid to the floor, grabbing Carl's hand. John went to Rick and sat down on the arm of his chair next to the bed. Rick had a glass of untouched orange juice on the table next to him that Patricia was trying to get him to drink and he was refusing, his eyes on Carl. Lori reached out and pushed Carl's bangs off his forehead.

"He should be fine. We just have to wait for him to wake up." Sarah told her, reaching over to stroke her back.

Lori looked back at her. "You saved another important man in my life," she said, tears filling her pretty brown eyes. "There is no way in a million years I can ever repay you."

"We're family. You don't have to."

"Yes we do," Rick said as he tried to stand up. "We have to find Noah. Tonight." Hershel and Patricia started to protest as Lori broke out in a wide grin.

"What?" Sarah asked her, her stomach flipping.

"In all the panic over Carl, I forgot to tell you!"

"What?!" Sarah asked, her heart skipping a beat again.

"Mama!" she heard Olivia's voice behind her. "Look!"

Sarah jumped off the bed and turned to the doorway to see Olivia...with Noah standing next to her.

Her heart beat wildly and she got lightheaded as she jumped off the bed and ran to her children, dropping to her knees and she enveloped them into her arms.

She sobbed and held her children tight.

"How?" she asked as she pulled her head back. "What happened?" She grabbed her son's face as she checked him over for bites and scratches. Olivia ran over and sat in Rick's lap.

"Daryl and Glenn found me. I climbed a tree, just like Daryl told me to do if I got lost or if a walker was chasing me. Then they found me! Daryl killed the three walkers that were after me," Sarah shuddered at the picture in her head, "and I climbed down. Then Maggie came and found us, so we all came here. This farm is pretty cool. Do you think I can ride a horse?"

"Oooh me too," said Olivia.

Sarah laughed and cried at the same time as she pulled him in for another hug. She looked at Rick across the room, who was holding Olivia and now drinking his orange juice at her insistence. He smiled at Sarah, the color slowly returning to his cheeks.

Her world was right again...but she couldn't help but wonder...for how long?

* * *

Authors note:

Sorry - I just don't have it in me yet to kill off one of the Jenkins kids!


	17. Caught

After updating Lori and John on the makeshift surgery and expected prognosis for Carl, Sarah stepped out into the hallway with Hershel and the kids.

"So, Lori and John can sleep in the room with young Carl and I'll be just down the hall. You and your husband and kids can take the spare room upstairs, first door on the left," he told her as he smiled down at Olivia who was hugging Sarah's thigh.

Sarah's heart hammered in her chest as she reached down and stroked Olivia's hair and pulled Noah to her with her other hand, putting her arm around his shoulders. "No - Rick - hes'-he's not my husband. We're best friends and we've gotten closer in the midst of all this craziness..." Sarah drifted off, wondering why on earth she felt the need to discuss this with a complete and total stranger. Hershel smiled, looking suprised but didn't say anything. "But, thank you for your kindness. I do believe we will take you up on that."

"Absolutely. But you know…sometimes the worst of times brings out the best in us. If that's what it took to get you and Rick together, then at least something positive is coming from this...craziness...as you call it."

Sarah smiled, feeling relieved that he didn't think she was crazy for oversharing. "I hadn't thought of it that way." She felt warm all over at the thought of Rick. "And thank you...for helping me save Carl."

"You did most of the work, I just provided the space and the equipment..."

"Well, that was clutch. So thank you."

He nodded and gave her a fatherly smile. Maggie walked into the hall. "Daddy, Beth and I made some dinner for everyone tonight." She turned to Sarah and smiled. "Will the kids eat chicken? We also have green beans and mashed potatoes." Sarah chuckled as she heard both kids gasp.

"I love mashed taters!" Olivia exclaimed, stepping away from Sarah and moving toward Maggie.

"And I love green beans - yum!" Noah exclaimed, looking excited at the prospect of a good meal. Hershel laughed quietly. Sarah suddenly felt extremely grateful for the turn of events that placed them here with this family, despite the whole Carl situation, and the bad feeling in her stomach lessened.

"Well, we have a whole bunch! You can have as much as you want!" Maggie said, smiling at them as she got down the Olivia's level.

"Awesome!" Olivia shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

They all laughed as Rick stepped slowly into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Ricky! They have mashed taters!" Olivia said as she flung her arms around his legs.

Rick stumbled a little, still slightly weak from the double transfusion they took for Carl. Sarah gently guided her over-excited daughter back toward Maggie.

"Okay, silly girl. Rick is a very tired, so let's let him get some food and then rest, okay? Go with Maggie and we will be right behind you. You too Noah." Maggie smiled as she took each one by the hand and lead then toward the dinning room. Sarah yelled to them, "Mind your manners and listen to Ms Maggie!"

"Yes ma'am!" they hollered back.

Sarah turned back to Rick and Hershel. "Rick, you need to eat and go to bed," she said as she put her arm around his waist and he slid his arm over her shoulders. She leaned in to help support him.

"Thank you," he whispered to the both of them. "You saved my boy…one of the most important people in my life. I can't ever repay you." He leaned into Sarah and she could feel him trembling. She squeezed him closer and silently wished she could take away the grief and guilt she knew he was feeling.

"It was nothing," Hershel replied. "I'm so glad both myself and Ms Sarah were here - good timing for a bad situation." He reached out and squeezed Rick's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some mashed 'taters' before young miss Olivia eats them all." Sarah laughed as Hershel walked past them and squeezed her shoulder too. "I'll save y'all a seat."

Sarah turned toward Rick, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her head laid against his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head and they held each other close. She sighed and wished she could just melt into him. She was tired and just wanted to lay wrapped in his arms and warmth for days. She pulled her head back and looked up at him.

"He's going to be fine. And Noah's back, so this has been quite a freaking day..." Tears came to her eyes as she thought about the most fortunate turn of events.

"I know. Carl will be okay and Noah is fine. It's crazy really," he replied, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "You're incredible. Do you know that?" He stared into her eyes, his blue eyes almost back to normal with that little sparkle.

She shook her head, feeing embarrassed and was about to tell him she wasn't anything special when his lips crashed into hers. Heat immediately pooled in her center as his tongue pushed past her lips and she opened her mouth, pulling him into a deep kiss. She moaned as he pulled her closer, her breasts pushed against his hard chest as his hands moved down to grab her hips and guide them to his. She moved her hands to his hair as one of his hands moved to her lower back, pulling her close to him, their kiss getting even hotter.

Rick broke the kiss and Sarah's head fogged with lust as she tried to take in gulps of air. "Is it totally crazy that in spite of all that just happened, I want you so bad right now...?" Sarah asked, putting her arms around his waist and pulling him fully against her.

"Not at all," he whispered against her mouth as they continued to kiss and writhe against each other, his hands roving all over her body.

"So, it's not crazy at all, but we can't…" she moaned as he pushed his erection against her stomach, putting her hands around his neck to steady herself. "We can't...Not right now."

"It better be soon...I can't wait another minute to be back inside you," he whispered, his mouth devouring hers again in a searing kiss.

"Ahem," a voice came behind them. They separated like two teenagers caught dry humping in the hallway at school, Rick dropping one hand to her hip as Sarah let go of his neck and turned to see Glenn with Shane behind him.

Fuck, she thought to herself. She turned to stand next to Rick, his arm snaking its way around her waist, pulling her tightly to his side as she secured an arm around his waist as well.

Part of her wanted to laugh at Glenn's embarrassed red face but stayed quiet as she watched Shane's reaction.

"We ju-just wanted to check on Carl," Glenn stammered out, completely mortified.

"Yeah man. How's the boy?" Shane all but sneered at them. Sarah couldn't help but slightly flinch at his tone. Rick tightened his arm around her waist and squeezed her hip, reassuring her that it would be fine.

"He's out of the woods..." Rick replied, his tone authoritative and his eyes focused on Shane. "Sarah and Hershel saved his life. They both say he should be awake in a few days..."

"Great. We're so glad; we were all worried. Plus Noah is okay...it turned out to be okay today. Awesome. So...um...y'all coming to eat? There's an awesome spread in the kitchen..." Glenn rambled on as Shane's gaze turned to Sarah. She tilted her head up at him, silently daring him to speak, Rick's tight grip on her hip giving her confidence.

"We'll be there in just a minute," Rick replied, still staring Shane down.

"Great...we'll set a place for ya," Shane replied, giving them one last look before he turned on his heel and stalked away. Glenn waved awkwardly and skittered after Shane.

Rick stepped around and stood in front of her, placing a hand on her face. "To be continued..." he said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

She smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Sarah nuzzled her face against Rick's chest as they lay in bed later that night, her arm wrapped around his middle and her legs wrapped in his. His arm tightened around her, hugging her closer to him in his sleep subconsciously.

The soft moonlight streamed in from the open window as Sarah lay awake, staring at the ceiling and thinking about dinner that night. Shane's obvious disdain for what he had seen in the hallway was written on his face. He didn't speak to anyone and shot angry glances at them the entire meal. Rick seemed oblivious or else he didn't care, but Sarah had a bad feeling about the whole situation and she'd been thinking about it all night.

'Why am I worrying about this?,' she wondered to herself. 'Shane can be pissed all he wants - he has no say in what I do any longer - he's the reason I lived in fear for most of our marriage and the three years after. I have a right to be happy and to be with Rick, no matter what Shane thinks.'

So why did she have such a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach?

She sighed out loud.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" Rick asked sleepily. She lifted her head to look at him, resting her chin on his chest. He pulled her tightly to him as his beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at her.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

"Because I know you. You're worried about something. Is it Carl?"

"No," she laid her head down again, resting her cheek on his chest, "it's really nothing." She began tracing small circles on his chest, over his heart.

"Sweet girl, you know you can't lie to me. You never could." She smiled in spite of herself.

"It's because you're the deputy!" she quietly replied, playfully hitting him on the chest. "You have an unfair advantage - no one can lie to an officer of the law!"

"And don't you forget it," he joked. They both laughed quietly, knowing the kids were fast asleep on the pullout couch across the room. "Now tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours." He kissed her forehead.

"Well," she sighed, "Rick, I know I shouldn't be worried..." she paused, "but Shane saw us tonight in the hallway and you know he's not going to just drop it. He kept glaring at us all night and I can't help it - I'm afraid of what he might do."

Rick reached down to grab her hand from his chest. He intertwined their fingers and she lifted her head again to look into his eyes.

"Sarah...please don't worry about Shane. We have more important things to worry about than him. He's just acting like a jealous ex-husband." He released her hand and grabbed her chin lightly, pulling her face closer to his. "You and I are finally together...and come on...it only took 20 years!" She laughed as he lightly brushed her hair off her face, tucked it behind her ear and grinned at her. "That's all that matters to me and I will do anything to protect you, the kids, Lori, John, your mom, the whole group for that matter, from what's going on out there...that's my only concern."

She smiled as she leaned closer and kissed his soft lips again. "I'm going to start calling you Captain Calm..."

He chuckled. "I prefer 'Officer.' It sounds so kinky coming from those naughty lips of yours..." She laughed quietly and playfully slapped his chest as he shook with laughter and rolled over to face her, putting his hand on her hip. "Seriously..." he whispered, his expression changing to one of utter seriousness as he moved his head to her pillow, putting them face to face, "I have handcuffs in my bag..."

"Rick!" she whispered and laughed, gently pushing his chest away from her. "You're incorrigible!" His eyes crinkled as he laughed silently at her, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, but you love that about me..." he kissed her lips gently, squeezing her hip. "Now, turn off that beautiful mind and get some rest. We've had a long, awful day." He kissed her forehead.

"Yes we have. Hold me?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled and rolled onto her other side, her back to his chest. Rick settled in behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her hugging her to him. She snuggled back into him, feeling as though she couldn't get close enough and drifted off to sleep in minutes.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up to the predawn light that was streaming through the window, softly illuminating the room as she blinked and yawned.

When she opened her eyes fully, she saw that Noah was sleeping with his arms around her neck, his head on her pillow, snoring lightly. She smiled and brushed a gentle hand over his unruly curls on his head.

She couldn't believe Daryl and Glenn had found her baby boy against all those odds. She was forever indebted to them, as she told Glenn over and over last night. He blushed and told her it was nothing. She still had to find Daryl to thank him as he wasn't at dinner last night.

She looked over her shoulder and saw her sweet daughter cuddled with Rick, his arm around her mid-section, his hand resting on Sarah's hip. Both Rick and Olivia were snoring in unison and Sarah couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

Rick's eyes snapped open and he looked at her, squeezing her hip, his eyes questioning her. She smiled and put a finger to her lips, pointing in front of her at Noah and to Olivia between them.

"When did this happen?" he whispered, smiling at Olivia and lightly bushing her hair from her daughter's face.

"Who knows?" she whispered. "They always do that to me - 95% of mornings, I wake up with both of them in bed!"

He grinned. "They're so sweet. They definitely love their mom...we all do." She smiled at him, her heart fluttering. "I could get used to this..." he whispered, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at her and put his hand back on her hip.

"Me too." She reached down and laced her fingers through his.

They lay for a few more minutes, both listening to the kids light snores, before they heard people moving about the house.

"Well, time to face reality," Rick said, gently moving Olivia's arm from his neck as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

She sighed. "I know." She rolled over, careful not to squish Olivia.

Rick walked over to the chair in the corner and started to get dressed. Sarah watched his lean, muscular back and arms as he pulled on his jeans and tshirt. She swallowed hard as she felt herself getting turned on. 'How the hell does watching him get dressed get me all flustered?' she wondered. She giggled at herself.

"What?" he whispered loudly as he sat down to pull his boots on.

"Nothing," she whispered, embarrassed by her thoughts and her laugh. He stopped and looked at her, bewildered. She smiled reassuringly as he stood and pulled on his gun belt. She looked away before she had more sexual thoughts about him.

He walked over and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I'll go see what's going on out there. Let the kids sleep and you get some rest." She nodded as he rubbed his nose against hers and she grinned at him. He pressed another kiss to her lips and stood up, walking toward the door. She watched his ass in his snug jeans as he walked away and was mortified when he turned around and caught her.

He grinned and winked at her red face. "Later, sweet girl. Later." He walked out and she pulled the covers over her face like a giddy school girl, unable to stop the giggle that came out of her mouth.

Not much longer after Rick left, the kids woke her up. She got them dressed in shorts and t-shirts and changed herself into a pair of cut-off jean shorts and a 3/4 sleeve pink shirt, sticking her gun the waist of her shorts. Maggie and Beth had breakfast ready for everyone and after they ate, they went to check on Carl.

"He's still out," Hershel told her as she walked in. Olivia and Noah went to sit with Lori in the bay window. Sarah grabbed the stethoscope from the night stand and listened to his heart and lungs.

"Heart rate is strong, lungs sound good. He's doing well." She looked up and saw a very tired looking Christy walk into the room.

"Yeah, he had a good night," Christy said. "I think he'll be fine. His body is just healing, which is why he's in the coma," she said, trying to reassure a concerned looking Olivia and Noah.

Sarah nodded and walked toward Lori, putting her hand on her shoulder. Lori smiled sadly at her. "He's going to make it." Lori nodded. Sarah gathered the kids and headed outside to the rest of the group, who had set up a camp under the cluster of trees near the horse barn. She saw Rick, John, Glenn, and TDog standing by an old pickup truck, and Carol and her mom hanging a line for clothes by the RV.

"Mommy, can we pet those horses?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know baby," she replied. "We have to ask Mr Hershel."

"Sure they can," she heard a voice behind her. She turned and saw Maggie walking up. "I can take them if you want."

"If it's no trouble," she replied, putting her hands on Noah's shoulder as Olivia beamed up at the pretty brunette.

"Not at all," she smiled. She gathered them both by their hands and headed to the barn.

"Be careful!" she hollered to them. "Listen to Ms Maggie and don't wander off!"

They both yelled, "Yes ma'am!" and Sarah smiled as she turned around to walk toward Carol and Lisa.

"Morning, Sarah," Lisa said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Morning, Mom. How did you sleep?"

"Great actually. I stayed on the RV with Dale and Carol." Carol smiled as she walked to the wash tub they had set up to gather clothes to hang. "You, Rick and the kids sleep okay?"

"We did," she replied, turning her face toward the sun, soaking up the warm rays.

"So…you and Rick are official?" her mom asked, smiling at her daughter with a twinkle in her green eyes that Sarah inherited.

Her face turned red. "Yeah, I guess we are. We haven't really had that discussion, per se...but we sure kiss like we are..."

Her mom clapped her hands together and laughed. "Good! All I can say is that it's about dang time!" her mom said, laughing and giving her a quick hug. "But...Shane didn't look too happy last night..."

"Yeah, I know...he kind of walked in on Rick and I...in a heated moment." Her mom looked at her and let out a barking laugh. "What?"

"Nothing. I just love hearing that...you know I've always approved of Rick...Your dad really loved him too." Sarah shook her head and grinned, thinking about her father and how much he loved Rick when he was alive. "And as far as Shane goes...Fuck him," her mom replied. Sarah looked surprised at her mother. "Seriously, Sarah. He took you away from us for a long time and I hate him. He's a horrible man. He has no right to make you feel bad about being with the man you were meant to be with..." Her face was red with her anger.

"Mom...You never say fuck," Sarah laughed as her mom smiled, calming down.

"Well that's being nice," Lisa replied. "You know, he shared a tent with Andrea last night. Dale was pissed."

"What?" she replied, shocked by the news.

"Dale tried to tell her about your history, but she - "

"How does Dale know?" Sarah asked, cutting her off.

"I told him," her mom replied. Sarah opened her mouth to tell her mom it wasn't her place. "He knew something was up with the way you all act, and how protective Rick is of you. I just filled in the blanks." Sarah shook her head, her anger fading. "Maybe you should talk to Andrea. She didn't want to listen. She's being reckless since losing her sister. If she's looking for love and affection, she's barking up the wrong tree. Shane may be hot, but he's dangerous."

"Mom, first of all - don't ever say 'hot' to me about a man again." She shuddered. "Gross." Her mom laughed. "And second, it's not my place to speak to Andrea - I don't know her at all. And what Shane does - or who he does - is none of my concern. Maybe he's changed when it comes to women. We don't know."

"Doubtful," Lisa replied. "Men like that don't change."

Sarah looked over and saw Shane and Andrea walking out of the woods, Shane tucking his shirt into his pants and Andrea fixing her hair. She reached out to grab his hand and he pulled away, shaking his head at her. Her face fell as Shane stalked away from her toward the guys by the truck.

"See? He's the same Shane...Only takes what he wants and has no regard for anyone's feelings. I love that Rick is the polar opposite...and he's hotter than Shane, too..." Lisa said as she rubbed Sarah's back and turned to go help Carol hang a sleeping bag across the clothes line.

Sarah rolled her eyes and called after her, "Come on Mom!" They both laughed.

Sarah shook her head and turned toward the rest of the farm.

Rick looked over at Sarah and smiled, his blue eyes flashing with something akin to love in them. Her face grew warm as she smiled back and threw him a wave. She looked over at the barn and saw the kids petting the horses with Maggie, the farm land glistening with morning dew, the sun touching everything and relaxed slightly.

'Maybe this is our refuge...our chance to rebuild our lives...' she thought.

She glanced over and saw Shane staring at her. She stared back until he scowled and looked away.

'Or maybe not...' she thought again.

* * *

Author's note:

I realize that Rick and Sarah seem to make out like teenagers - HA! - but they have been fighting this since they were teenagers, so they have a LOT of catching up to do...


	18. Refuge

Smut alert - don't say I didn't warn you! ;-)

* * *

Sarah spent the rest of the morning with Lori and Carl, allowing Christy to get some much needed rest.

"Thank you, again," Lori said softly as she and Sarah sat facing each other on the window seat, watching the flurry of activity outside as the kids ran around the yard while the adults set up a mini campsite on the grass under the trees. "You saved my baby."

Sarah looked at her cousin and best friend and nodded. "Absolutely...Carl is my blood. I love that kid."

Lori nodded and looked at her lap. "I still can't believe this happened."

"I know. It was surreal...but it turned out okay. We made it here and found all the supplies we needed. Christy, Hershel, Patricia, and I were all here to help and it couldn't have been a better set of circumstances." Lori nodded again and looked back down at her lap. "He's going to be just fine." Lori nodded and they fell silent again, turning their heads to the window again.

"Sarah...I...if anything ever happens to me - "

"Stop it, Lori - " Sarah said as Lori looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"No, seriously. Let me get this out." Sarah shut her mouth, feeling tears fill her eyes as her throat filled with dread. "I need to know that if anything happens to me, Carl will be taken care of. Life was never a guarantee before the world went to shit, but now we don't know if we're going to make it five minutes from now and I can't - I have to know that my baby will have someone to watch out for him and protect him with their life."

Sarah nodded as tears overflowed. "You know I will...and I know you would do the same." Lori reached over and grabbed Sarah in a tight hug. "I love you Lori."

"I love you too."

* * *

Maggie, Beth and Sarah enjoyed a long afternoon with the kids and horses. Maggie taught Noah how to post, canter, and trot on her horse Toby, while Sarah rode with Olivia on Beth's horse Dakota in the small show ring next to the barn, Beth helping lead the horse and answering all of Olivia's 1,789 questions.

Noah's face was flushed with excitement and exhaustion as he lead Toby over to Maggie and dismounted. Maggie grinned from ear to ear as she helped him lead Toby into the barn. Sarah could hear Maggie telling him how important it was to take care of the horses after riding them and Noah asking if he could brush him. Beth was smiling as she grabbed the saddle from Maggie and followed behind them.

"Okay, Liv," Sarah said, "it's time to let Dakota rest and go get ready for some dinner." Olivia sighed and reached out to run her hand over the horse's neck.

"But she's so pretty, Mama. I could ride her forever." Sarah smiled and hugged her sweet daughter to her, closing her eyes and breathing in her scent and the very sweet moment with her child. "Ricky!" Olivia called out and Sarah looked up and saw Rick approaching with Glenn in tow. She lead the horse over toward them and Rick stepped into the arena and reached up to help Olivia down. She was talking a mile a minute while Rick held her on his hip, smiling and nodding as he listened to her daughter's excited chatter about her day. Sarah's stomach flipped, the butterflies coming on as she watched them interact.

Rick put Olivia down and she took off for the barn, calling out for Beth, Noah, and Maggie. Sarah looped her foot into the stir up and threw her leg over the horse when she felt Rick's hands at her waist supporting her.

"Thanks, officer," she said, turning over her shoulder and winking at him as she slid to the ground and leaned against his chest.

He grinned, his blue eyes shining. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I missed you today, sweet girl."

"I missed you too." She smiled and leaned forward, reaching over to grab the reins. "Y'all looked busy today. I should have helped out..."

He grabbed her hand as they walked toward the barn. "No. You and the kids needed the down time today. I would have done all the work myself if I had to just so I could see those kids smile and laugh like that." She grinned at him and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. "We got it all done, made some plans..."

"What kind of plans?"

"A few supply runs we're going on tomorrow. Otis gave us a few places we can hit for more food and equipment from his ventures into town. He and Maggie have both been out so they know what's been hit."

Sarah's stomach clenched at the thought of any one going to off the farm. "Who all is going?" she asked.

"John and I are going to hit Dollar General and the police station, Glenn and Maggie will head to the pharmacy, and Shane and Otis are going to the local hospital. Daryl will stay here and hunt. Dale and Andrea signed up for watch duty. "

Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure the hospital is a good idea?" She shuddered thinking about her narrow escape a few weeks prior.

Rick ran his hand over his face and shook his head. "I didn't think so either...but Hershel said y'all will need more supplies for Carl and more just in case anything happens to anyone else."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah...we will need more wound and dressing materials and stitch kits for Carl, an AED if you can find one...they would have better supplies at the hospital than the pharmacy...but it makes me so nervous." Rick stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

"Otis was an EMT so he knows what to look for; Shane is a sharp shooter and light on his feet, so he will be a good lookout. We're hoping that it's pretty clear by now." Sarah's chest tightened as she reached out and put her free hand on his hip. "If they can't clear it and get the supplies they need, then we will all go the next day." Sarah squeezed his hip tightly. "Can you, Christy, and Hershel write up a list for us? One for the pharmacy and one for the hospital?"

"Sure," she replied, "we'll take care of it." He nodded and reached over to grab the reins from her hand, turning toward the barn, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "I've gotta get these kids washed up and fed. I'm taking the night shift with Carl. I'll sleep on the futon in his room and Lori and John will sleep in the room upstairs with Liv and Noahbear. I guess that means you'll have to crash with me on the futon?"

"Yeah, I told Lori she needed a break for a good nights sleep and that I would stay with him tonight," he pulled her close to his side and dropped her hand, slinging his arm around her shoulders as they walked. "He looked a lot better this afternoon. I went up and spent a couple of hours with him so Lori could eat and nap. Christy said his eyes were fluttering some today."

"Yeah, she told me when I popped my head in to check on him before we went riding. His color looks better too. Shouldn't be much longer before he wakes up. He's a trooper. He's strong just like his parents."

Rick laughed lightly. "Nah...He gets it from Lori. You too. It must be in your genes. You got it from your mothers."

Sarah laughed. "Well you've got that right - Lisa and Sheila are two of the strongest women I've ever known."

"Yes...a family of very strong and very stubborn women!"

"Hey now! Stubborn?! You better watch it, officer!" Sarah joked, nudging him with her hip as she laughed.

Rick stopped just shy of the door and turned to her, gently pulling her flush against him and securing his arm around her waist. He leaned closer to her face as she put a hand on his hip and the other pressed to his chest. She looked into his bright blue eyes, staring into hers with a fierce intensity that took her breath away. "You have no idea what your laugh does to me." Sarah shivered from his quiet confession.

She tilted her head to the side and moved her face to his, putting her hand on the back of his neck as she brought him closer. "Why don't you show me?" she asked boldly.

"Mama and Ricky! Come look at this!"

Sarah smiled against his mouth as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Guess you'll have to show me later..."

He groaned as she moved from his embrace and walked into the barn.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Sarah and the kids helped Carol and Lisa wash the dishes, while Olivia told them all about her day and all she had learned about horses. Carol listened and asked all the right questions and Sarah smiled thankfully at Carol who winked back at her.

Sarah took the kids up to tuck them into their bed. Rick and Daryl had been on watch during dinner and were going to do a perimeter walk while Glenn and a recovering T-Dog were taking watch overnight from the wrap-around porch of the house while Shane and Jimmy took watch from the top of the RV.

"Lori and John will be here in a little bit - they're visiting with Carl while I take a shower. Don't forget - I'll be right downstairs sleeping tonight so I can keep an eye on him."

"So it's like you're working tonight, Mama?" Olivia asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"That's right baby," she replied as she leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Y'all get some sleep, okay? You both had a very long day."

"Okay Mama," Olivia replied. Noah nodded and gave her a hug.

She turned off the light and closed the door, heading into the bathroom down the hall. She quickly undressed for her shower and as she was checking the water temperature and silently thanking Hershel for the whole house generator, she heard a soft knock at the door.

She turned and approached the door. "Who is it?" she asked, pressing her ear to the door, her heart racing, knowing good and well who was knocking on the door.

"Me." Her stomach knotted in the best way and she smiled with anticipation. She opened the door a crack to see Rick. He looked up and down the hall and turned his beautiful blue eyes back to her. "It's all clear out here. Can I join you?"

She smiled and opened the door, pulling him in by his shirt.

She pushed the door closed quietly and pushed him against the door as she pressed herself into him. They both moaned as he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her soundly as she made quick work of undoing his gun belt. She dropped it to the floor and reached for his shirt, untucking it and pulling it up to his chest, running her hands over his tight abs and hard chest. He broke their kiss and let go of her face and reached down to pull his shirt over his head. He hissed as she ran her finger nails down his chest to the top of his jeans and she stared up at him, biting her lower lip as she undid the belt, button and zipper.

"Shit," he whispered as he helped her pull his pants down. She looked up at him coyly as he kicked his jeans to the side and she enjoyed the sight of his hard body, his erection standing at attention, ready for her. Her face flushed with excitement.

Rick grabbed her around the waist, pulling her naked body against his.

"Problem, officer?" she asked quietly as she ran her hands up and down his back, moving them to the back of his head, lightly scratching his scalp.

"Hell no," he whispered as he lifted her. She giggled quietly and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he walked toward the counter. She ran her fingers through his curly hair as she leaned down and kissed him deeply. He moaned into her mouth and sat her gently down on the counter. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face, her cheeks and chest flushed, her green eyes dark with lust. "God you're beautiful." Her heart fluttered and the familiar pit formed deep in her stomach.

"You're not so bad yourself, officer," she whispered. She smiled as she used her legs to pull him close again.

Keeping her eyes on his, she reached down and gently guided his erection to her slick opening. They both moaned as he entered her and her hands went up to grab the back of his head, pulling his mouth to hers, muffling the sounds of their mutual pleasure from him being inside of her again.

He grabbed her ass and moved her close to the edge, thrusting to the hilt. Her head dropped back as a loud moan fell from her mouth and Rick raised one hand to rest on her chest below her neck and ran his fingers down to caress her breast, pulling the nipple to attention as he started to thrust harder and faster, lightly squeezing her breast. She leaned back and rested her hands behind her for support as the pit in her lower abdomen got tighter than it had ever been. She could feel her entire body heat up from his ministrations, hitting her g-spot just right.

"Fuck, Rick," she whispered, her breathing coming faster and in pants, the redness covering her chest and cheeks deepening.

He leaned down and captured the other nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before pulling the tip between his teeth and gently biting it, causing Sarah to nearly scream out loud as she reached her peak. Rick moved closer to her, not breaking his pace and kissed her deeply to muffle the sounds as she shook, milking his erection with her orgasm.

"Shit," she whispered against his mouth as he kept going, never slowing his pace. Sarah's senses were on overload.

She felt another orgasm coming as she pulled him closer, raking her fingers down his back and grabbing his ass as he pounded into her, peppering his neck with kisses as he breathed into her shoulder and neck.

"Fuck, Sarah," Rick whispered loudly as he went impossibly faster, the sound of flesh slapping and quiet moans filling the bathroom, masked by the sound of running water. "Shit..."

The sounds of pleasure and her name falling from his lips combined with the feeling of him hitting her G-spot over and over again pushed Sarah over the edge and she moaned into his neck as she came again, her chest pushing upwards into his chest and her fingers gripping tightly into his lower back.

Rick pushed into her with one final hard thrust as he groaned loudly and spilled his seed into her, giving a few more thrusts, whispering her name over and over.

Rick stayed inside of her and leaned his forehead against hers, both of their chests heaving with each breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

Sarah smiled as Rick gave a short laugh and slowly pulled out of her. She pulled him in for a hug, putting her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

Her heart was racing as he hugged her close, pressing light kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and lips.

"Rick," she whispered, mustering all of her courage, her heart pounding and creating that whooshing sound in her ears. "I - I love you. Like, really love you...more than just a friend. Like I'm in love with you...I think I have been for a long time, and I just - "

Rick watched her, a big smile breaking out over his handsome face as he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing his tongue past her parted lips, meeting her eager tongue in a searing hot kiss that left Sarah wanting him again.

Rick broke the kiss, gently stroking her cheeks as he pressed a gentler kiss to her swollen lips.

"I'm in love with you too, sweet girl. I love you too. Always have and always will." Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as Rick tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her in for another searing kiss.

"Let's not waste more water," she said when they came up for breath, resting her forehead on his.

"Or another moment alone together," Rick said, smiling suggestively, his eyes crinkling. "We could continue where we left off at the CDC..." Sarah's stomach clenched at the memory.

"Let's hit the showers, officer," she said, putting her arms around his neck.

Rick growled. "Yes ma'am!"

He lifted her slowly off the counter and carried her into the shower.

* * *

Thanks so much for all your reviews and favorites!

I have so much planned for this story and I've already written out a few chapters ahead - I'm still editing and will post as I'm finished.

Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Bad Omen

Sarah made her way downstairs to relieve Christy for the night while Rick stepped outside to check on those keeping watch. She stepped into the room to see Christy reading a book on the window seat.

"How's he doing?" she asked as Christy sat up and put the book down, then stretched her arms over her head.

"He's good. Still stirring like he wants to wake up. Vitals look good. Incision looks a little weepy on the ends, but I've been treating with antibiotic ointment and just replenished his IV antibiotics."

Sarah nodded as she leaned over and checked Carl's pulse using her watch for timing. "Good. How's everything else? I feel like I haven't talked to you in days..." She grabbed the pad of paper and pen where they had been recording Carl's vitals and walked over and sat next to her.

"Everything's good," Christy replied. "Your mom has been cooking up some good food for everyone. It's been a nice change from cold spaghetti o's, stale chips, and pop tarts."

Sarah grinned. "Mom's awesome like that. She and Carol are enjoying the big kitchen." Christy nodded her approval. "How about Daryl?" she asked as she wrote down Carl's pulse information with the time she got from her watch.

"We're good there too. Very good, indeed," she responded with a wink.

"Good. I'm happy for you, Chris." Christy smiled and sat back with a yawn.

Sarah had a strange sense of deja'vu, sitting with her in a room at a child's bedside. "Christy?" she asked as she thought back to a few days ago when Jim was bit and the look on Christy's face when Jim talked about his family. "So about what happened when Jim was bit, when everyone was talking with him about his life...I saw how upset it made you. How are you?"

Christy looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm okay. When he was talking about his family, it did bring back memories of Dan and Evan, but - " she took a deep breath, "I'm okay...I'm good." Sarah nodded and reached over to squeeze her leg briefly. Christy looked away out the window.

Christy's husband, Dan, and 8 year old son, Evan, were hit by a drunk driver just over a year ago while she was at work and Dan was taking Evan to a movie. Sarah happened to be in the OR assisting a surgery with Dr. Jones when they were brought in. Sarah remember it like it was yesterday: she had run down to Labor and Delivery, brought Christy up to the OR where the police and doctor were waiting for her, then sat with Christy on the floor of the ICU room where Evan was laying unconscious, holding her tightly as she sobbed. Dan had died at the scene and Evan died three days later in the ICU. It still affected Christy whenever she heard about a drunk driver or a car accident and therefore affected Sarah just the same.

Christy sighed and stretched her arms over her head again as Sarah was brought back to the present.

"So how are you feeling about the farm?" Sarah asked as she tucked her feet under her and changed the subject.

"It's nice. Peaceful...a little strange considering what's going on out there." Sarah nodded in agreement. "Hershel sure is nice, but he seems a little - how do I put this?" she tilted her head in thought. "Out of touch with reality?"

Sarah was intrigued, not having spent much time with Hershel, just with his daughters. "How so?"

"Just the comments he's made about the walkers..." she said, shrugging. "He is definitely very religious. He doesn't like that we've talked about killing walkers. He says they're just sick people. He thinks there will be a cure one day."

Sarah was shocked. "Really?" She shook her head. "Did you tell him about Jim? Amy? Sophia?"

"Yeah, but he said that we didn't have the resources to help them," she replied, giving Sarah a look. "He thinks we just need to wait for the government to help out...and pray to God."

Sarah gave her a look. "Interesting...I'll have to let Rick know about that too. He'll want to know about that for sure."

Christy nodded, a bright smile coming to her face. "How are you and Mr. Grimes doing?"

"We're good," Sarah replied, quickly feeling the need to change the subject. "He wanted us to put a list together for the run tomorrow. They have groups going to the hospital and pharmacy. What are you thinking we might need?"

"Hmmm...well from the hospital we need more IV antibiotics, saline bags, stitch kits, gauze..." she and Christy brainstormed and wrote down all the things they though they could possibly need for Carl and for anything catastrophic in the future that could fit in the back of Otis' truck.

"What about the pharmacy?" Sarah asked as she started a new page.

"Aspirin, Tylenol, Ibuprofen, cold meds, any prescription pain meds, toiletries, condoms..."

Sarah laughed. "Got it." She blushed for a minute, thinking about hers and Rick's recent activities, and was immediately thankful for her inability to have more children, though at the time of the news years ago, she was totally and completely devastated. She looked at her best friend and was suddenly feeling somber. "Christy...Is it bad that I am thankful for not being able to get pregnant?"

Christy stopped smiling and reached over to grab her hand. "Oh sweetie..." Sarah smiled sadly and put her hand over her stomach. "I know what you mean...I know you were so upset before, but you're right. Now is a terrible time to get pregnant." Sarah took a deep breath. "Hang on a minute," Christy said, "If you're worried, then that means...SHUT UP!" She dropped Sarah's hand and playfully slapped her leg. "You and Rick?! Hell yeah!" she squealed.

Sarah's stomach leapt with embarrassment. "SHH! I don't want anyone else to know!" She laughed at Christy, who was grinning and jumping around in her seat.

"Oh come on, Sarah! No one is here and Carl is still out!" she whispered, her brown eyes sparking with amusement. "When? How was it?"

Sarah lowered her voice too, her face burning red, but knew that Christy would want details and that she would drag it out of her anyway. "The hotel was the first time...and in the upstairs bathroom...twice...and Christy...it was amazing..." Sarah grinned, her face and chest still red.

Christy looked at her and covered her mouth to smother her squeal. "You are such a hussy!" Christy whispered to her, playfully slapping her on the leg repeatedly. Sarah laughed, happy to feel like she was having a normal conversation with her best friend. "I am so happy for you! And seriously...it's about damn time! I've only known you for the past five years, so I can't attest to you and Rick 'the early years,'" she said as she made quotation marks with her fingers, "but I have seen enough of the secret looks and sexual tension to be completely thankful you finally had sex!" They both giggled like school girls as Christy started pressing for details, Sarah happily obliging.

She was in the middle of telling her about the shower when the door opened and they looked up to see Rick coming into the room. Sarah's heart leapt and her stomach filled with butterflies. Christy started laughing harder as Sarah looked totally mortified.

"Ladies," Rick said, grinning at them as though he knew what they were talking about.

Sarah smiled back at him as Christy stood up. She leaned over to kiss Sarah on the top of her head. "I'm going to bed," she said, turning to Rick and smiling at him. "Y'all be good...and remember...there's a child in the room so try and keep it PG."

Sarah closed her eyes and shook her head with embarrassment while Christy and Rick both laughed. She opened her eyes to see Christy wink at her as she shut the door.

"How's Carl?" he asked as he made his way over to the chair next to the bedside.

Sarah stood and walked over to the other side of the bed to check the IV bags and his site. "He's good; heart rate is good and strong, blood pressure is near perfect, and his wound is looking much better. Should be awake any day now." She went to the end of the bed, pulled the covers back and proceeded to do manual muscle pumps of his left foot and leg, making sure the blood continued to pump since he hadn't moved them himself in close to 48 hours. Rick moved next to her and grabbed the right, mimicking her movements.

"Good job, officer," she joked.

He grinned at her. "I have a good teacher."

She chuckled as they continued for another minute. She gestured to him as they each placed his leg back down and gently covered both of them, tucking him in so he would be warm. She walked around to the head of the bed again and pulled the covers up to cover his shoulders before leaning over and kissing his forehead, then smoothing his hair back. She reached over to the bedside table and flipped the light off, leaving the room draped in soft light from the bathroom in the corner and the moonlight coming through the window.

She turned around to see Rick right behind her. With no words spoken, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and upper back and tucked her against his chest. She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she placed her arms around his waist and rested her face against his warmth. She listened to his heart beat against his chest, savoring every moment she had in his arms.

They stood there for several minutes.

"Thank you," he whispered softly, breaking the silence.

She pulled back and looked up at his face. He looked down at her, his blue eyes bright. "For?" she asked, confused.

"For taking care of Carl and loving him like your own." She nodded once, emotions clogging her throat. "And for loving me too." Her heart skipped a beat as he dipped his head down and gently kissed her lips.

"Always have, always will," she replied as he pulled back and smiled sweetly at her.

"Let's get some rest," he said, leading her to the futon. He fluffed the pillows, laid on his back and gestured for her to join him. She smiled as she climbed over him, laying on her side with her back against the back of the futon, placing her head on his warm chest, her arm around his abdomen, and slid her leg between his. He chuckled lightly as he put his arm around her and pulled her tight against him. "I could definitely get used to this," he whispered against her hair as he rested his chin on the top of her head and interlaced their fingers over his stomach.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Same here, officer."

He squeezed her tight and they fell peacefully to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah was checking Carl's vitals while Rick entertained Olivia and Noah, who had both come downstairs five minutes before and woken him. Sarah looked over and winked at him as Olivia sat in his lap and Noah sat tucked into his side as they talked about the horses. She yawned with sleepiness as Rick smiled back at her.

Sarah was up and down all night, checking on Carl's IVs and wound, since they didn't have a pump with alarms for the IV. The futon was small but comfortable she had decided, and she actually enjoyed the small space she was forced to share with Rick. She smiled at the thought of the few cat naps she caught, laying on her side with her leg and arm slung across Rick, his arm tight around her waist. Nope...She didn't mind it one bit, she thought with a smile.

Sarah looked up and saw Lori, John, and her mom come into the room with coffee and plates of breakfast. She put the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff down on the table, marked her numbers with the time, and turned to Lori while John made his way over to sit next to Rick and Lisa gathered Noah and Olivia to take them to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Here's some breakfast," Lori said, handing Sarah the plate and coffee.

"Thanks," she replied, yawning again and putting the coffee down on the table.

"How's our boy?" Lori looked down at Carl.

"He's doing great," she replied, smiling at her cousin. Lori nodded and made her way to the chair next to his bed, sitting down and grabbing his hand. Sarah took a few bites of breakfast, grabbed her coffee and walked over to sit next to Rick on the futon. She balanced her plate on her lap and listened to their conversation as she took a sip of coffee and finished her breakfast. Her heart sank a little as she heard them discussing their upcoming run.

"So if you don't mind...head out and gather everyone by the trucks and we'll meet one last time before we leave," Rick said to John as he took his last bite of eggs. "We'll leave right after we ensure everyone is on the same page." John nodded. He walked over to Lori and kissed the top of her head and squatted down next to her while they had a brief quiet discussion. Lori stood when he rose to kiss Carl on the forehead. He turned and pulled Lori in for a tight hug, kissed her lightly on the lips and headed out the door.

Rick turned to Sarah and smiled, lifting his coffee to his lips to finish it off.

"I know what you're thinking," she said to him as he looked at her curiously. "Too bad we don't have donuts..." she joked as he snickered into his cup. She laughed from behind her own coffee mug, taking another sip as she heard Lori chuckle from across the room.

"So mean to the cop!" he joked. He reached over and grabbed the plate from Sarah's lap and sat hers on top. She took them from him as he stood up, grabbing his gun belt from the window seat and securing it around his waist. Her good mood was instantly gone, worry filling the void it left behind. Her heart sank a little more. She glanced over at Lori who had the same look of worry on her face. Rick turned back to them. "Hey...what's with the long faces?" he asked, looking from Sarah to Lori and back.

Sarah's words stuck in her throat. "We're just worried," Lori spoke up. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. "Please take care of John and yourself...be careful out there...Like I told John...come back to us." He nodded and gave her a brief hug. Lori smiled at him as they parted and squeezed his upper arms before dropping them and walking over to her seat next to the bed.

Rick looked at Sarah. "Walk me out?" he asked. She nodded, her breath still stuck in her throat, as she stood up to follow him out of the room, giving Lori a small nod as they shared a brief look of worry.

They walked together to the kitchen where Carol took the plates from her hand and they headed to the front door. Rick opened it and ushered Sarah through first. Sarah stepped up to the railing of the beautiful wrap around porch as Rick came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and leaning down to rest his chin on her right shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey sweet girl," he whispered, rubbing his nose against the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine. "It's going to be okay."

She sighed and opened her eyes, turning to face him, leaning against the railing as she reached out to fiddle with the button on his blue plaid shirt. "I know. I'm sorry. I just have a bad feeling about this run."

He put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her face up to his. She gathered his shirt in both fists as he stepped closer to her. "I will come back to you." He looked as serious as she had ever seen him. "I promise."

He dropped his forehead to rest on hers and she took another deep breath. "You'd better, officer," she tried to joke.

He smiled and put his finger under her chin, tilting her mouth up to meet his. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and her heart skipped a beat as it always did in his presence, and she closed her eyes, pushing closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he gathered her hair in his hands at the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

A throat cleared behind her.

"We're ready," she heard Shane say.

Her eyes shot open and Rick pulled back, keeping their bodies close as he kept his eyes trained on hers.

"Thanks. I'll be right over," he said to Shane, never looking away from her. He smiled as he smoothed her hair back and put his hands on her cheeks again. "I love you," he whispered against her mouth, dropping a quick kiss to her lips again.

She smiled. "I love you, too," she whispered back.

He pulled her in for a quick hug and stepped back, heading for the steps. She turned with him and leaned her elbows on the railing, watching as he followed Shane to the meeting of the minds by the truck.

The bad feeling returned as she watched them talk and then head to three separate trucks.

She saw Daryl go over to Christy and drop a kiss to her forehead before heading toward the woods, while Andrea and Dale walked to their posts for watch. Maggie and Glen jumped into Maggie's green pickup. Otis climbed into the driver seat of his truck and Shane headed to the passenger door. He stopped for a minute and looked over at her. She stared back. He sneered and got into the truck, slamming the door and she rolled her eyes, remembering Rick's comment about him being a jealous ex-husband.

Rick and John climbed into Hershel's red truck. Rick turned to look at her and winked. She smiled back, trying to ease the feeling of dread as she watched all three vehicles leave, kicking up dust in the drive.

She sighed as she turned and went back inside the house.

* * *

Later that evening...

"Mama! You landed on Park Place and I got a hotel, so you owe me big!" She held out her hand. "Now - show me the money!" Olivia yelled out and nodded emphatically, her hand out to her mother.

"Show you the money, huh? Where did you learn that?!" she asked, laughing at her daughter, joined by Lisa and Christy, who were playing Monopoly with them, trying to keep their minds off the run and absence of their loved ones.

"T-Dog! We played this morning with Noah and Carol! He kept yelling it every time someone landed on his prodperty."

She looked over at T-Dog who was playing cards with Noah. He grinned at her and she smiled back, laughing. She turned back to Liv. "Well, first of all, it's 'property,' not 'prodperty.' And secondly, I will show you the money...after I tickle you!" she pulled her daughter into her lap and tickled her ribs as she squealed with laughter, squirming and trying to get away.

"Okay...now here's your money!" Sarah joked as she sat her upright on her lap and reached for her monopoly cash.

Dale suddenly appeared in the living room. "They're back!" he said and ran back out.

Sarah's heart leapt.

"Stay with Nana," she told her kids as she put Olivia down and gestured for Lisa to take her as she and Christy ran out the front door followed by Carol and T-Dog.

Upon reaching the porch, she could see two of the three trucks driving up to the house and she eagerly tried to make out faces through the wind shields, the evening sun making it impossible much to her chagrin.

Her heart raced as she saw that Maggie/Glenn and Rick/John's trucks parked and she began to take note of who returned: Maggie and Glen were first to get out, both of them appearing fine. Beth and Hershel ran down to them and both enveloped Maggie in a group hug.

Rick and John both exited the car and Sarah felt relieved as Lori walked out of the house behind her and ran past her down the stairs and into John's open arms. Sarah walked down the stairs, her eyes now resting solely on Rick as she visually checked him out for any wounds. He smiled at her and met her halfway and pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed in relief as Rick held her close and closed her eyes tight, thanking whatever higher power there was for bringing him back safely.

"I have a surprise for you, sweet girl," he said quietly in her ear.

She opened her eyes and glanced over his shoulder as the backdoor to their truck opened and a familiar face made an appearance.

"Sarah!" the voice called as she stared in disbelief.

"Jovan?!" she asked as Rick backed up, but still held her arms. She looked from Rick and back to Jovan. She grinned as Rick smiled and let her go. She ran to her friend, enveloping him in a huge hug, completely shocked to see him there. "How? Where?" They let go of each other and backed up as she held onto his arms. She saw another figure move in the back of the truck and looked up as his wife Ashleigh climbed out and made her way to them. "Ashleigh!" she exclaimed as she approached and Sarah wrapped her in a tight hug.

"We ran across each other on the highway. Rick said you were here and had a safe camp," Jovan replied, gesturing to Rick who nodded back at him.

"Yeah, we do. I can't believe you're here! Where's Max?" she asked about their 6 year old son as she looked toward the truck, dread rising in her throat as she saw it was empty.

Jovan's head dropped and Ashleigh burst into tears. Sarah's heart broke.

"Come on, come sit up here on the porch." She put her arm around Ashleigh and led them to the chairs on the porch as the rest of the group started to unload the two trucks. Christy went into the house and returned with water for them. Sarah stood with her back against the railing, Rick next to her.

"What happened?" she asked as she searched both of their faces.

"Max...he's...missing..." Jovan said. Ashleigh put her head down in her hands and cried silently. Christy walked over and knelt down next to her, rubbing her back.

"H-how?" she asked as she felt her knees get weak.

"We were with a larger group and we had a camp across the highway not far from here," Jovan started. "There were about 20 of us with a campsite in the woods. And one night, we got overrun by some of the walkers, and in the midst of the chaos, Max ran off with one of the older girls, Bekah. We've...we've been trying to f-find them, but..." he trailed off. Daryl joined them on the porch and Rick nodded to him. "The rest of our group scattered and Ashleigh and I have been searching for him..."

"How long has it been?" Rick asked.

"Two days - less than 48 hours," Jovan answered. Sarah's stomach clenched, thinking about how hard it had been when Noah was lost for a few hours.

"How far from here?" Daryl asked. "Can ya lead me to yer old camp?"

Jovan nodded. "Yeah. It's not far from here at all."

"Okay," Rick said as he and Daryl looked at each other. "We will organize search groups. It's gonna get dark soon, so we will plan tonight and leave early tomorrow morning." Daryl nodded.

"Come inside and get cleaned up," Christy said to Ashleigh. "Get some food, get some rest." Ashleigh allowed herself to be lead inside while Jovan began giving Daryl more information about Max and Bekah.

Sarah turned around to look at the yard and the rest of the group as they emptied the trucks.

"You okay?" Rick asked, putting his hand on her lower back.

She nodded. "Yeah...I'm just worried about little Max. He's only 6."

"Yeah...Daryl is a good tracker though...we'll find them."

"Where are Shane and Otis?" she asked. "Shouldn't they be back?"

Rick looked out too. "Yeah. We all said we'd be back by now. Something must have held them up. I'm sure they're fine, though."

"I'm going to go in and check on the kids, Carl, and Ashleigh." Rick nodded and kissed her cheek.

She walked in and saw Lisa putting dinner down in front of the kids at the table and smiled at her. "Thanks," she mouthed. Her mom smiled at her.

She went to check on Carl, Lori back by his side with Hershel hanging another saline bag. She went about checking his vitals when John and Rick entered the room. They sat quietly talking about Jovan, Ashleigh, and Max, with John and Rick discussing search teams while Lori and Sarah sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

It got darker in the room, signaling night fall when Hershel returned to the room.

"Shane and Otis are back!"

Rick and Sarah rushed from the room after Hershel, John hot on their heels while Lori stayed behind.

They got to the porch to see Shane climb from the driver's seat, limping on his right foot and blood dripping down the side of his head.

Otis was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Otis?" Hershel asked, fear plain in his voice as Patricia made her way from the house.

Shane put his head down and Patricia fell to the ground. "No," she whispered loudly, covering her mouth as tears fell.

"Shane?" Rick asked, stepping to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Otis...he-he didn't make it," he said, shaking his head as Patricia sobbed loudly and Sarah dropped to her knees beside her and hugged her close. "We got overrun. I tried...I tried to help him, man...but there were too many..." he faded off.

Patricia wailed as Sarah rocked her back and forth. She looked at Rick and he looked back at her.

Her bad feeling hadn't been far off at all...


	20. Search Begins

Sorry for the delay! I had a few chapters written out and my laptop went psycho and deleted a bunch of files. *FACE PALM* So - I hope to get them all written out again and I hope you enjoy the rest of Rick and Sarah's story!

* * *

Maggie came out of the house to help Sarah comfort Patricia, whose body was wracked with heart wrenching sobs over the loss of her husband. Sarah held her close as she watched Shane's face, noticing that something seemed really off while he talked to Rick, Hershel, and Christy about his injuries. She heard Christy telling Shane she had to get him inside to assess his head injury and get his ankle wrapped up.

As they went to walk by, Rick shot Sarah a worried look. "Don't stay out here too long," Rick whispered to Sarah, running his hand over the top her head as he walked by to escort Shane into the house. She nodded and held Patricia tighter while Maggie continued to rub Patricia's back. "Daryl, can you organize a watch and keep an eye out for them?" he asked his friend, gesturing to the three women sitting on the ground. Daryl gave him a short nod in agreement.

Christy and Hershel followed behind them and Hershel stopped to squeeze Patricia's shoulder for a moment, the pain from losing his friend written on his face as silent tears fell.

"Who's got watch tonight?" Sarah heard Daryl ask quietly. T-Dog, Andrea, and John all raised their hands. "Okay...T, you and Andrea stay up here by the house and John and I will take the RV and perimeter."

"Daryl, are you sure? You were on the run today. You must be tired," Sarah spoke up quietly, still holding Patricia as she sobbed, though quieter than before.

He nodded. "I'm good...couldn't sleep if I tried anyway," he muttered.

She nodded. "Okay...if you're sure." He smiled at her and nodded once, turning his back to walk with John to the RV. T-Dog smiled at her and stood nearby, keeping an eye on them while Andrea went to her perch on the backside of the house.

Sarah started to think about what had transpired...how Shane appeared to be distraught about Otis but how the emotion didn't reflect in his eyes. She knew him well enough to be able to tell when something really upset him and when he was covering something up. But the thought of him intentionally allowing someone to die didn't sit well with her at all and she truly hoped that her intuition was wrong in this case.

Once Patricia's sobs settled to quiet hiccups, Maggie nodded at Sarah. "Let's get you back inside," Maggie whispered to Patricia as she and Sarah helped her to her feet. They stood on either side of her, each with an arm around her waist to support her weight as they walked her up the stairs.

They walked through the door and straight past the others in the living room and kitchen, guiding Patricia to her room at the end of the hall past the stairs. Beth was waiting, pulling the covers back on her bed. Sarah and Maggie sat her gently on the edge of her bed and proceeded to remove her shoes and socks as Patricia stared into space, tears still falling silently. They helped her lay down, covered her up, and Beth lay next to her, rubbing her hair back as tears fell from her own eyes.

Maggie gestured to Sarah and she followed the brunette from the room, closing the door behind her. Maggie leaned against the wall and slid down to her butt, resting her arms on her knees and her chin on her arms. Sarah sat cross-legged across from her and waited patiently for her to speak.

"Otis and Patricia are like second parents to me," Maggie started, staring at a spot over Sarah's shoulder. "My mom died when I was seven...she had cancer...Otis was a farmhand at the time and when she died, he and Patricia moved in to help Daddy...Daddy had a hard time with her death. He drank...a lot. Otis helped him through it all. Told Daddy that he had me to worry about and needed to clean up his act. Got him sober enough for us to start going back to church...that's where he met Annette. She was the pianist at the church and when she and Daddy started dating, boy did I resent her. I didn't want Daddy to marry anyone after Mom died. She had a son, Shawn, who was one year younger and he didn't like it much either. When I was 10, they decided to get married and I threw the biggest fit." She laughed at the memory and Sarah smiled. "I packed a bag and went to the barn and started to get our old horse Penny ready to go. I was going to run away...to where I had no idea. Otis found me and took me up to the loft. We sat down and just watched the farm in silence for about a half hour until I calmed down." She smiled as tears filled her eyes. "He finally spoke up and told me to stop being a brat." Sarah laughed quietly as Maggie grinned. "He told me that Annette was there to stay and that I would just have to learn to love her and Shawn. Daddy was happy and he knew my mom was looking down from Heaven and was happy for us...that she was thankful that I would have a stepmom that would love me and take care of me." Maggie put her head down. "He was right. Annette was an incredible woman. Plus she gave me Beth - I'd always wanted a sister. Otis was right...he was always right. He was a good man and I am going to miss him so much." Tears rolled down her face and Sarah moved to sit next to her, putting an arm around her and pulling to her side, hugging her tightly as Maggie cried.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Sarah said quietly. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

The next day, the group gathered outside at dawn to have a memorial service for Otis by the old oak tree next to the horse barn with the exception of Lori, Lisa, Carol, and the kids, who remained in the house, and Daryl who was on watch on top of the RV nearby. Maggie and Beth stood with Patricia, arms around her, as Hershel, Rick, and Glen piled rocks up around the base of the tree and a makeshift headstone with Otis' name and dates etched into the wooden cross fashioned by Carol overnight.

Sarah stood next to Jovan and Ashleigh, watching as Shane stood on the opposite side of the group, his face void of any emotion as he favored his sprained ankle and sported a newly shaved head.

"I see he's the same old Shane," Jovan whispered to them, keeping a watchful eye on Shane as well. Sarah nodded as Christy walked over to them. "You buying his story?" he asked.

"Not at all," Christy replied. "It really doesn't add up. His scalp injury doesn't make any sense. He said that his hair got caught on the fence, but it would have taken a lot less of the hair...it couldn't have pulled out that much or caused that much of an injury." Sarah glanced over at her friend to see she was also watching Shane, who was apparently oblivious to their stares. "No...I think something or someone grabbed him...a walker...Otis?" Sarah's heart skipped a beat, the bad feeling intensifying.

"Did you tell Rick?" Jovan asked. Sarah looked over at Rick as he placed the last rock on the pile and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Not yet...but I will."

Rick walked over and stood between Sarah and Christy, putting his arm around Sarah's waist and pulling her to his side as Hershel started speaking about Otis. Sarah took a deep breath and Rick looked down at her. She glanced at him and he gave her an inquisitive look. She shook her head, letting him know she would talk to him about it later.

"Shane..." Patricia spoke up. "Would you mind saying a few words? You were the last person to see my husband alive. What were his last moments like?" she asked, wringing her hands and looking at him. Sarah felt like she might throw up as Shane hobbled to stand next to Hershel.

"Otis...he was a hero. He...he knew the walkers were gaining on us. He told me to go ahead and he would hold them off. 'Help Carl, get those supplies to Christy and Sarah,' he yelled as he shot the walkers. I...I made it to the truck and by the time I turned to see Otis...he was already gone. He died a hero. He saved my life and helped us get the supplies we needed for Carl and anyone else that may need help." Patricia's tears flowed, as did Maggie's and Beth's. Sarah watched Shane's eyes dart around and land on hers. He stared for a second and looked away. Sarah knew why...he knew she could tell he was full of shit.

* * *

After the memorial, Rick gathered the group on the front porch while Dale and Jimmy took up their watch duty.

"Alright," Rick said as he spread the surface map Hershel provided him out on the table, "Jovan says their old camp was right here...near the middle school at the crossroads of Maple and Main Streets. Groups will be as follows: Daryl and me; Jovan and John, Christy and Ashleigh, and T-Dog, Glen and Andrea. I need Dale, Maggie, Jimmy, and Sarah to stay here and keep watch." He looked around. "We'll split up when we get to the school." Everyone nodded. "We leave in 10."

Everyone dispersed and Rick stepped up to Sarah. "Hey sweet girl. Sorry I didn't get to really talk to you last night. You and the kids were sound asleep by the time I got upstairs, so I just crashed on the pullout. Didn't want to wake you." He put his hands on the sides of her neck, pulling her to him gently as she put her hands on his waist. He tilted her head up to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You doing okay?" he asked softly, resting his forehead against hers. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine..."

He smiled at her, leaning back to look at her and smoothing her hair back. "Uh huh...you're lying, sweet girl."

She laughed a little. "You're right." She gave him a sad smile. "I've been better." He nodded, urging her to continue. Once she started, she couldn't stop. "I'm worried about Max and Jovan and Ashleigh. Christy says Hershel is a little weird about what's going on in the world. I'm so upset for Patricia and the Greenes - and I don't believe Shane is telling the truth about Otis. He's lying. I can tell." Rick sighed and stepped back a fraction and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You think so?" he asked, giving her an inquisitive look.

"Do you believe him?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked torn and Sarah felt a rush of frustration run through her. She took a step back out of his embrace. "Rick...do you believe him?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Sarah...I want to believe him, to think that he would never intentionally cause someone's death or outright murder someone...but I know better and my gut instinct is screaming that he's not telling the truth." She sighed in relief and he shook his head, heaving a sigh of his own. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I know it's hard, Rick, but even Christy and Jovan don't believe him. He's acting strange for starters. But most of all, his injuries don't match up with his story...how did he lose that much hair and have a huge laceration on his scalp from getting caught on a fence? Christy is right - a fence would have torn a few strands, not an entire chunk of hair and scalp. Something else happened out there with Otis."

"You're right..." he whispered, his face showing his conflicting emotions. "His story doesn't really add up and I felt that last night when I was talking to him. Unfortunately, we have no way of getting the real story."

"That's the most frustrating part," she replied, " that there's no way to prove it. It's his word against a dead man's. We can't just act on our suspicions...so what do we do?"

Rick reached out and held her upper arms, rubbing his hands up and down them. "How about for now, I let Daryl, Dale, and Glen know about our suspicions. We can keep a close eye on him without him knowing. I trust them to help out and keep it under wraps. I also want to make sure Christy and Jovan know to keep their thoughts to themselves. But I seriously doubt he would try anything here, not with all of us around. Most importantly, I can guarantee you he won't be going on any more runs alone with anyone else."

"What about while you're gone on the search for Max?" she asked, staring intently into his eyes. He reached out and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she wound hers around his waist and he dropped his forehead to rest on hers.

"I'll talk to Dale before we leave. I need you to be extra vigilant - keep your distance, but watch him too." Rick leaned down and brushed his nose against hers. "As far as the rest of your worries go: I'm hopeful we find Max today - we have a good group going out and I want nothing more than to reunite him with his parents. I also feel for Hershel's family and Patricia - Otis was a good man and it will take time for all of us to heal. And we'll talk more about Hershel when I get back this evening. I want to sit with you and Christy and see what's happening there." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Deal?"

She grinned and poked him lightly on his chest. "I'll hold you to it, officer." He smiled and put his hands on the sides of her face, tilting her face up to meet his. She pulled him as close as she could, staring hard into his eyes. "Please be careful out there," she whispered against his lips. He kissed her gently.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah and Lisa sat on the camp chairs by the barn and watched Maggie teach the kids how to do chores on the farm. They had already picked peaches and apples from the orchards, tended to the chickens, and were currently learning how to clean the horse stalls. Sarah was surprised to learn that her kids had asked Maggie how they could help around the farm, considering she usually had to bribe them to make their beds in the morning. She smiled as she watched Olivia brushing Toby while Noah mucked the stalls with Maggie.

"Maggie looks like she's doing better," Lisa said from her perch beside her.

"Yeah she does. She was pretty upset last night." Sarah's heart clenched as her thoughts returned to Otis and the events of last night, her conversation with Maggie running through her mind.

"We're all still pretty upset and probably will be for a while. I know we haven't known their family long, but they seemed to really love and respect Otis. He was always very kind and concerned about Carl. Beth said he was really beating himself up over it."

Sarah nodded, her stomach in knots. "He stopped in to check on Carl frequently. I know he really wanted to do all he could to help."

"Well in the end, he did help. You got all the stuff you need to continue his care and to help any others. That's what he wanted," her mom lamented. Sarah nodded, blinking back tears. Yes, she thought, Otis was a hero...but in all reality, he probably didn't have to pay with his life. She just knew Shane was to blame and it made her physically ill.

"He was a hero," she said out loud. She didn't tell her mom any more than that, not wanting to worry her with Shane's suspected involvement in his death. She didn't want to worry her.

"Sarah!" a voice called from behind them. Sarah turned to see Beth running to her. "It's Carl!" Sarah jumped off the fence, her heart racing.

"Oh my God. What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she ran toward her, dread rising into her chest.

"He's awake!" Beth smiled.

* * *

Sarah ran past Beth, her heart racing with excitement. When she arrived in the room, she saw Lori smiling from ear to ear from her spot on the bed next to Carl. Hershel was writing down his vitals, grinning as well.

Carl looked over at Sarah and smiled. Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, she burst into tears.

"Sarah!" Carl said. "Don't cry!"

She laughed. "Oh, you sweet boy," she said, coming to stand behind Lori, "these are the happiest tears in the world!" He grinned, his brown eyes so similar to Lori's flashing. Lori got up and Sarah sat next to him, leaned over and hugged him. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"Just right here," he said, pointing to his dressing. "It's a little sore, like a 4 on the scale." Sarah laughed lightly. "Let's take a look and then we can get you some meds." Hershel handed Sarah the wound care dressings and stepped out of the room.

"Where's Dad? John?" he asked.

"They went on a run," Lori answered, giving Sarah a quick look. "They should be back soon."

"I'm going to push around your abdomen. I want you to tell me if you feel any increase in pain, okay?" Sarah asked him as she started. He nodded, concentrating on what she was doing.

"Nope. All good!" he announced.

"Awesome. The tissues are healing just fine and there's no sign of internal infection or lasting damage." She removed the bandage next and checked his wound, noting that his incision looked great. "Alright, lets get some ointment on this wound and get it redressed!"

She filled him in on the farm as she checked his stitches, redressed his wound, and gave him a dose of Ibuprofen.

"So there are horses, chickens, cows, a rooster, and goats?" he asked her, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Yes sir - and Noah and Olivia have been living it up! They are actually outside with Miss Maggie helping her with her chores."

Carl made a face. "Can I just see the animals and not do any chores?" he asked. Sarah and Lori laughed, the latter rolling her eyes.

"Well, you won't be doing much else," Sarah told him, ruffling his hair. "At least not for a while. In a few days, we'll take out the stitches and you'll still have to rest."

"Awesome. Thanks Sarah! You're the best!" Sarah laughed.

"That's just temporary, young man," Lori said, grinning at him.

"Oh man...buzz-kill!" he said, making them both laugh.

"You're a nut," Lori said, laughing. "I'm going to step outside for a minute to grab some fresh air," she said as she walked around to the other side of the bed and kissed Carl's forehead, smiling at him. "Be good and listen to Sarah." He gave her a mock salute.

Sarah helped Carl sit up in the bed, positioning the pillows behind him to make him comfortable.

"Maybe tonight we can get you up and walking. It'll be good for ya."

Carl nodded, leaning his head back. "I just can't believe I got shot. Just like Dad."

"Yeah. What are the chances?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed again, straightening the blankets around him.

"Sarah? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure kiddo, what's on your mind?"

"Are you and my Dad together?"


	21. Confrontations

Sorry for the delay - working on getting these chapters rewritten!

Thanks for your patience!

Smut alert - warning you! :-)

* * *

Sarah's breath caught in her throat.

"Wha - why do you ask?" she asked Carl, dreading his answer.

"Well," he replied, looking at her, "when you and dad were here with me one day, I could hear you talking. You were stretching my legs and when you stopped, I heard Dad thank you for loving me and for loving him. And you said 'always have, always will'," he looked at her expectantly. Sarah's mouth was dry and she was unsure how to answer him, not wanting to upset him or Rick, feeling it wasn't her place to have this conversation with him.

"Carl," she started, "I do love you and your dad - "

"But do you love, love him?" he asked, his brown eyes eager, as she looked down at her hands, trying to figure out what she could say. "Because I would be okay with it." Her head snapped up to his face again.

"Really?" she asked him, her heart skipping a beat.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Noah and I talk all the time about how cool it would be to be step brothers."

Sarah laughed. "You do?" she asked incredulously, her smile bright and green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah we do. Ever since you and Shane got divorced. We always hoped y'all would get married. I always wanted a brother and sister. I love Noah. Olivia too." Sarah felt tears gather in her eyes as she pulled Carl to her gently in a hug.

"We love you too, Carl." He held her close and she felt relieved that he was on board with her and Rick being together.

"You two okay?" she heard a voice behind her.

She let go of Carl and turned to see Rick standing there in a fresh T-shirt, tears running down his cheeks as he watched them.

"DAD!" Carl said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Carl," he said as he all but ran to the bed and gently enveloped his son in a hug. "Carl, Carl, Carl...I am so happy you're awake!" Rick sobbed into his son's hair. Sarah cried silent tears as she reached over and rubbed Rick's back, understanding just how happy he was in this moment. Rick closed his eyes as he held his son tightly to him.

"Dad, you're squishing me," Carl mumbled from Rick's chest.

"Well," he said as he gave him a little space, still not letting go completely, "you'll be okay. I'm not letting go. Ever." Carl laughed and Sarah saw him roll his eyes and smile at her from his position against Rick's chest. She laughed at both of them and sat back some. Rick grinned at her and she smiled through her happy tears, resisting the urge to lean over and kiss him full on the mouth in front of his son.

"Carl!" she heard Olivia squeal as she and Noah came running into the room. Rick smiled and reluctantly let go, ruffling Carl's hair before he stood up and moved, as Noah and Olivia hopped on the bed.

"Hey now," Sarah told them both, pulling Olivia to her side of his bed and settling her on her lap, "y'all be careful. He's still pretty sore. Let's not jostle him too much."

"They're okay, Sarah," Carl said as he gestured for them both to lay by his sides, putting an arm around each of them, hugging them tightly against him. Olivia rested her head on his chest and Noah rested on his shoulder. Sarah's tears spilled over again as Rick walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them tightly. She looked up at him and he grinned through his tears. She reached up and put her hand over his.

She felt some of her worry briefly slide away...

* * *

Lori came in shortly after, followed by John who was also back from his search for Max. Sarah and Rick moved out of the way so Lori and John could get to Carl. John leaned over and kissed his forehead, Olivia and Noah still laying with him as Olivia read to them from the book Beth gave her. Lori took Sarah's position on the bed and smiled at the kids.

"Why'd you change your shirt?" Sarah asked Rick, tugging on his shirt tail.

"Got a little messy out there with some walkers, but it was nothing Daryl and I couldn't handle." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

John walked over to Rick and gave him a hug. "Boy, I know you're happy he's finally awake," he said as he clapped him on the back.

"Yeah brother," he replied, smiling brightly. "He looks good."

"Sure does," John said, turning to give Sarah a hug too.

"Doing okay?" she asked John, who looked tired and had blood and dirt all over his shirt.

"Yeah, just fine. Everyone got back safely. Jovan and I didn't find anything though." He turned to Rick. "You and Daryl have any luck?'

"Actually, Daryl did. He's heading out again with Christy shortly. He wanted her help with the trail since she's pretty decent with tracking too. Asked him to try and be back by nightfall." Sarah's stomach flipped, conflicted emotions regarding finding Max and sending her family - Daryl was like family now and Christy already had been like a sister - back out to search in the evening and possibly night when walkers were harder to see and hear.

Rick saw her face and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly to his side. "Don't worry," he told her. "Daryl and Christy will be together. They'll be okay." He kissed her temple lightly. "Daryl thinks the kids are close. The trail he found was pretty recent, about two days give or take, so he's hopeful they found a house to hide in." Sarah and John both nodded.

"I'm gonna go make sure Christy and Daryl have everything they need before they head out," Sarah said, leaning up to kiss Rick's cheek. He smiled and hugged her tight. She stepped away, leaving Rick and John to talk about the search.

"Hey you two," Sarah interrupted Olivia's story, "why don't you come with me?"

Olivia got visibly upset. "No Mama. Carl needs me right now." Olivia looked downright serious as Noah smiled and nodded.

"Well okay then, little miss." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Let's make sure it's okay with Lori."

Lori laughed. "They're fine. I'll keep an eye on them." She winked at Olivia who looked relieved.

"Okay," she agreed and addressed her kids, "but when I come back, we need to get some dinner and make sure Carl gets some too."

"Deal, Mama!" Liv said, making Carl laugh.

Sarah headed out to the camp to find Christy and Daryl and waved to Dale and Glen who were on top of the RV. As she got closer to the campfire, she saw Shane sitting there alone. She stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly, hoping he didn't see her.

"Well, well," Shane said to her back. "If it ain't Dr. Sarah Jenkins." She made a face and counted to five before she turned back around, her hand coming to rest on the butt of her gun on her hip. "I could hardly recognize you without Rick's tongue down your throat."

She swallowed hard, working hard to keep her face straight and ignore his comment about Rick.

"Shane. What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be resting in your tent." She gave him a fake smile. "Christy said you have a bum ankle and a head laceration."

He scoffed. "Well I needed an expert opinion, but you were too busy to come check me out like the supposed professional you are." He rubbed a hand across his face and looked at her again. "Your ex-lover and little nurse friend both told me I'd be fine. Thanks for your concern."

She ignored the jab, especially when she remembered that he used to call her a 'Doctor Wannabe' when she was in PA school.

"Well the jokes on you, Shane. I am an expert in my field, no thanks to you and your lack of support, and I can choose who I help and who I don't." She smiled sweetly at him, her words dripping with sarcasm and her heart racing at the confrontation they were currently having. "And Jovan was and always will be just a friend."

"Yeah whatever. Guess now that you're whoring around with my former best friend, Jovan's out of the picture anyway."

She nearly laughed out loud. "Wow Shane. You sure sound like a jealous ex-husband."

He glared at her, his lip twitching up into a hard sneer. "Me? Jealous of Rick? Nah - I'd hardly call it jealousy," he spat. "Remember, Sarah, I've had you before and trust me," he continued, "I've had better." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah..." she took a few steps backward, keeping her eyes locked on his as she backed up toward the house, "I remember that. And now that I'm finally with Rick...so have I, Shane." She spoke the next three words slowly, her anger coming to the surface. "So. Have. I."

He stood up, his face contorted in anger and she felt both vindicated and ready for a fight. All of his previous verbal, emotional, and physical abuse fueled her hatred of her ex-husband and right now she didn't care that she was poking the bear. She was ready for a fight.

"Wha's goin' on here?" Daryl asked from behind her. She turned to see both Daryl and Christy standing behind her. Daryl looked ready to defend her and Christy looked proud. Sarah smiled sweetly as she looked back at Shane.

"Oh nothing," she replied. "Just two exes talking about better times." Shane looked pissed and Sarah grabbed Christy's arm. "I was coming to find y'all anyway." Daryl watched Shane as he limped off to his tent, pissed at the world.

"You lightin' some fires?" Daryl asked her, a smirk on his face.

"Who me?" she asked, feigning innocence. "Never."

Christy barked a laugh. "That's my girl!" she said, high-fiving her. "I love Spunky Sarah!"

Sarah laughed, her anger fading and tension fading away as she looked up and saw Rick making his way to them, his confident stride making her heart flutter and the familiar pit build in her stomach. He looked incredibly sexy in his blue jeans, black t-shirt, and gun belt, his colt python hanging on his hip.

"Spunky Sarah?" he asked as he reached them. "What's she doing now?" He grinned at her, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Nothing at all. Just taking care of business," Christy replied, putting her arm around Sarah's shoulders. "Daryl and I are gonna head out for a couple hours."

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure y'all had everything you needed for the trip. Food, water, flashlights, guns and ammo, hunting radios..."

"Got it," Daryl replied, gesturing to the backpack on Christy's back.

"Good," Sarah replied. "Y'all please be careful. Try to be back before nightfall."

Rick and Daryl both smirked. "Yes, ma'am," Christy replied, pulling her in for a quick hug. She squeezed her tight before backing up.

"You too, Daryl. Please watch out for my girl," Sarah said, hugging him too. He awkwardly hugged her back and grunted his response. Rick and Sarah watched as they walked to Daryl's truck and waved to them as they drove away.

Rick grabbed her hand, quickly leading her in the direction of the horse barn without saying a word.

"Rick?" she asked as he gently but quickly pulled her along, flinging the door open and shutting it behind them. "What is going - ?" She tried to ask when he turned around and pulled her tightly to him, crashing his lips against hers. She moaned his name as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her hands gripping his hair as they kissed feverishly. He carried her into an empty stall and put her down. "Rick," she panted against his mouth. He broke their kiss and leaned back to look at her, his hands coming up to her face.

"I heard you talking to Carl," he said softly, pressing light kisses to her swollen lips.

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry. I know you probably wanted to have that conver - " He leaned in and cut her off with another searing kiss, his tongue meeting hers in a frenzy, causing her to lose her words and her breath. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him flush against her, his erection pressing against her belly as his hands tangled in her dark hair and she moaned again. He broke their kiss when they both ran out of air.

"No...I'm glad he asked you," he said as he tilted her head to the side, leaning down and kissing her neck. "He wanted to hear it from you and I love that you two have a close relationship. It makes what we have that much stronger and special."

"Officer...what's gotten into you?" she asked as he kissed up to her ear and ran his hands down her sides to her hips, causing her to shiver.

He shook his head, pulling her hips to meet his. He kissed her soundly again, his fingers digging into her hips as she clutched his biceps. His eyes were closed as they broke again for oxygen, her head swimming with lust and want. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes again. "I might have over heard your confrontation with Shane just now. I was standing on the porch."

She smiled up at him, biting her lip. "You just happened to be there, huh?" He nodded, brushing his nose against hers as he kissed her again. She moaned and gripped his shirt in her hands. "You looking out for me, Officer?" she asked against his lips. He brushed a light kiss over her lips.

"Maybe?" he replied, reaching under her shirt and running his hands over her skin, leaning down and nuzzling her neck with his lips. "I hate that he's such an asshole to you, but you really put him in his place." Her breath caught in her throat as he moved one hand to the front of her yoga pants, sliding down to run his thumb up and down her slit. She moaned and her head fell back. "Spunky Sarah really is a turn on," he whispered against her exposed neck as he continued to rub her clit through her pants. She moaned as she clutched his sides, moving against his hand to create more friction. "You're so sexy."

"Fuck," Sarah whispered as she reached down for his erection, rubbing it through his jeans. Breath hissed through his teeth. "Rick, I need you now."

Rick didn't hesitate as he let go of her to undo his gun belt and dropped it to the ground, quickly shedding his belt, pants, and boxers. At the same time, Sarah pulled down her pants and underwear, kicking them to the side. Rick reached out for her and pulled her to him, lifting her and securing his arms under her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her arms around his neck and laced her fingers in his hair, tilting his face up to her mouth.

She kissed him deeply as he leaned her back gently against the wall and pushed inside of her.

"Shit," he mumbled against her lips as she moaned loudly, his hips meeting hers, the angle and depth making him hit her g-spot full on. His head fell to her shoulder. "You feel so fucking good."

She hissed from the sensation and raked her finger nails against his scalp, lightly pulling his hair as she tilted his head up again. "Fuck me, Rick," she urged, pulling his mouth to hers again, pushing her tongue into his mouth, not giving him a chance to say a word.

Rick pulled out and slammed back inside of her, making both of them moan loudly. He did it again and again and continued in a punishing rhythm. "Oh my god...Rick..." He kept the pace, hearing in her voice that he was bringing Sarah to her peak faster than she ever had before. She watched him watch her, lust in his eyes, as her chest and face burned bright red, her orgasm washing over her whole body. "Oh shit," she mumbled against his lips, her whole body shaking with her orgasm. She whispered his name as she gripped his shoulders tightly. He kissed her exposed neck as he continued to push into her a little slower. She moved her hands back up to his neck and leaned down, kissing him soundly on the lips as she came down from her high.

He moved her back off the wall and slowly pulled out of her. She pouted at him and he smiled, grabbing her hand as he turned around and sat with his back against the wall. He pulled her over him. She smiled as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. His breathing became more erratic as he looked at her black bra-covered breasts. She slowly sat down to straddle his lap, grinning as she slowly sank down onto him, inch by inch, until he was buried inside of her again. He let out a hiss of breath through his teeth as he put his arms tightly around her back and pulled her chest against his, resting their foreheads against each other, staring into each others eyes. She stayed still for a few seconds, loving the feeling of being so close to him. She had never experienced such incredible intimacy and she was so amazingly happy in that moment, she would have stayed there forever if she could.

She smiled and leaned back, bending her knees up and putting her hands on his thighs for leverage and slowly started to move up and down, back and forth. "Fuck," Rick said as he watched her move, his hands moving under her thighs to help guide her. "Holy shit," he muttered, his eyes roving over her as she was on full display for him. "God you're fucking beautiful," he whispered as he moved one hand to caress her breast, lightly pinching the nipple through her bra. She shuddered and moved a little faster, the heavy feeling deep in her abdomen returning full force as she watched him watch her gyrate on top of him, his eyes roving over every part of her.

Their breathing came in gasps, this new sensation causing another tug in her lower abdomen. He raised his hands to her face and pulled her closer again, crashing his lips into hers as he met her thrust for thrust, their bodies colliding at a more frantic and uncoordinated pace. She put her arms around his shoulders and gripped his neck, her orgasm suddenly washing over her. She felt him still inside her, reaching down to pull her hips over his and kept her in place as he came inside her, saying her name over and over into her neck as he moved his hips with every spasm of his own orgasm.

She leaned in and rested her head against the top of his, closing her eyes as he moved his arms up to fold her into a tight hug, pulling her chest against his neck, her arms snaking around his neck. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying their post-coital bliss in the quiet barn.

"Will it always be like this with us?" Sarah asked him quietly, breaking the silence, her heart rate returning to semi-normal, considering she was still naked from the waist down, pressed against Rick, and he was still inside her.

Rick laughed, squeezing her to him. "God, I hope so...we have a lot of years lost to make up for..." They both laughed as she moved back and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I hope so..."

* * *

As the happy couple slowly got dressed, sneaking kisses in between articles of clothing, they had no idea they had an audience of one, watching from a slat in between the wood panels of the barn.

And he was not impressed.


End file.
